Kunimitsu and Stitch 2: Kuni Has a Glitch
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: The awaited sequel to Kunimitsu and Stitch. Karin Kanzuki arrives in the nick of time and prepares more than just confidence for a battle. A hint of lemon is included. You have been warned. Please R&R.
1. A Game Preview Gone Wrong

Kunimitsu and Stitch 2: Kuni has a Glitch

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for sexual content, adult language, blood and gore, and intense violence

(Here's the sequel some of you kind readers have been waiting for. I hope you like it. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: A Game Preview Gone Wrong

It's nearly been past a year since Kunimitsu and Stitch saw each other. They both swore to never see each other again, but still love each other internally forever. The official final time they've seen each other wasn't that night after the business banquet when they had their final night of sex. It was actually 3 months later, when Stitch comes to deliver Kunimitsu's PSP copy of _Death by the Kunai_.

On this day, they were both in tears once again, since it's been so long to them. Stitch eventually handed over the PSP game and Kunimitsu slowly took it, keeping her eye contact on the alien she loved so much. Stitchavious, Kunix, Asuka, and Jinpachi were the only ones who noticed this loving stare of a reunion and Asuka volunteered to approach them with a smile.

"Hey, Stitch." She greeted behind Kunimitsu, who stopped her stare abruptly and looked at her game cover instead. "Long time no see. How have you been since that dinner?"

"Meega okay, thanks." Stitch replied politely. "How has Kuni been?"

"Well, she stopped the record-breaking movie marathon that nearly starved her to death, like you told her to, she's been watching _Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch _mostly, and well… Kunimitsu's just missing you like hell. She's been waiting patiently for your game."

"Really?" Stitch looked up at Kunimitsu, who was pretending to study the case's backside. He jumped up onto her chest and smiled, looking into her eyes. "Meega can tell, Kuni."

"…yeah." Kunimitsu finally said after 3 months of a mournful silence. Stitch nearly forgot about her sexy deep voice and now, it's back inside his memory. "There was just something about this version that interests me."

"Oh, that!" Stitch pointed out the special features on the case. "Since you can watch movies and listen to music on the PSP, it has a special theater mode in here that lets you watch movies off of the game, even ones that you haven't unlocked yet! And as for the music, you can download the game's soundtrack into you MP3 section of your PSP! It doesn't have to be the whole album, though. You could just choose which ones you like the best. Pretty nifty, huh?"

"Sounds good to me, yeah. Thanks for the game, Stitch. Do you have any… suggestions or cheats?"

"Naga cheats, but meega does have a suggestion. This game is like a Tekken version of _Shadow the Hedgehog_. That means that you choose… who you want to be in the end: good or bad. The game will end different, depending on what you choose. Got it?"

"Yeah… and, for the record, I have played _Shadow the Hedgehog_, so I'll know what to expect. Thanks for the advice, though."

"You're welcome. Well, meega better go. Let's keep our promise, okay?"

"You got it." After Kunimitsu whispered this, she deeply kissed Stitch on the mouth one last time. This kiss lasted for a good ten minutes this time before they finally separated for good once again. Jinpachi, Kunix, and Stitchavious remained smiling while Asuka showed tears with her smile. "Kisses from Stitch seem to never get old, even when we're seperated forever."

"I can tell." Asuka commented. "So, now that you got you game, can you show it to us on the big screen?"

"_Can _I show it on the big screen?" Stitchavious nodded after that question Kunimitsu stated as he approached the two ladies.

"Actually, you can." He replied. "Kunix and I worked together to professionally install a special adapter for a PSP connection. All you need to focus on is the game on your system. Not that hard, right?"

"Sweet!" Asuka exclaimed. "Are you gonna show it tonight?"

"As a gaming special." Kunimitsu replied happily. "Asuka, could you do the honors and gather everyone up by 6 'o clock?"

"Sure. We're ordering dinner from a chinese place anyway. Don't worry, though. Marduk's buyin' everything."

"Why Marduk?! He knocked me out of my 'happy place'!"

"He's doing this as an apology. He… hopes you won't mind."

"Ugh…"

"Trust him on this proffer, Kunimitsu." Kunix came in. "He's sincerely telling the honest verisimilitude."

"…okay, fine. He better not disturb me playing it, either."

Meanwhile, in Dr. Boskonovich's lab…

Yoshimitsu, Dr. Boskonovich, and Gon were all watching the survailance tapes of Bryan destroying the lab years before… and seeing Kunimitsu be awakened along with it. After watching it near the part where Kunimitsu was awakened, Dr. B paused it at the footage of the charger. Yoshimitsu and Gon were confused.

"Dr. B?" Gon started. "Are you okay?"

"………………………" Dr. Boskonovich remained quiet. Yoshimitsu spotted the reason why, but remained quiet. Gon looked at the two and was still confused.

"Hello?"

"Gon…"

"…yeah?"

"…what's Jumba's number?"

"555-987-457-034-122-348-897-233."

"…damn." Yoshimitsu exclaimed silently. Dr. Boskonovich ran straight to the phone and dialed the number. Gon looked at Yoshimitsu with his still confused face and Yoshimitsu just shook his head, telling him that it's none of his business… for now.

On the phone…

"Hello, Dr. Jumba Jookiba speaking. Who's calling, please?" Jumba started from the other line.

"Jumba, it's Dr. B." The worried scientist replied. "I just need to ask you something."

"What is the question, Tekken genius?"

"When Stitch had his glitch, did he shut down as a result?"

"For a moment, yes. It was a little too late to recharge him, but then… somehow, little girl revived him. This glitch really did hurt everyone he encountered."

"Oh, no…"

"Why are you worried?"

"…………I'll call you back."

"Huh?" Before Jumba could get an answer out of that question, Dr. B hung up the phone and ran for the theater room, where the game was being shown.

Later, at the theater room…

Kunimitsu just plugged in the PSP into the projector and was ready. She just had to wait for everyone else to get settled. Stitchavious arrived in the back where she was and was curious.

"Kunimitsu, what exactly does PSP stand for?" He asked. Kunimitsu chuckled at the tone of his voice within the question.

"Playstation Portable, Stitchavious." She replied between chuckles. Stitchavious blushed with embarrassment. "I'm guessing you've never seen or heard of a PSP before, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's okay. I'm sure Kunix is curious, too. He'll find out when he watches this game."

"Oh, okay. We'll be ready."

"WE ARE READY, MAN!!" Bruce screamed from the audience. Kunimitsu looked at the Japanese twin of Stitch with confusion.

"You're just not prepared for anything, Stitchavious! What's up?" She asked with humor. Stitchavious just sighed as a response and walked back to his seat. Kunimitsu shook her head with displeasure. "Damn. Must've been the brain swap waves disrupting his brain from meters away."

Down in the theater…

Everyone was seated and waiting for the hour of 6 o' clock to commence. They had ten minutes before the showing and they just couldn't wait. 

"I heard some critics on that game say that it's a real knockout!" Paul exclaimed. "I can't wait to see it! I'll bet Kunimitsu's personality is the same, too."

"I wonder which tournament this game takes place in…" Kazuya wondered to himself. Jun placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why we're about to watch it, Kazuya." She reminded. She then looked behind her husband and saw a worried Dr. Boskonovich enter the theater. He approached Stitchavious, Christie, Lili, Marduk, and Kunix. Lili was the only one who noticed the worried expression.

"Dr. Boskonovich, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly. That got the others' attention. "You look as if a disaster is about to happen in five minutes."

"………exactly." Dr. B replied seriously. This really got everybody's attention, including Gon and Yoshimitsu, who just entered the theater.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, man?" Marduk asked with anger. "All we about to do is see Kuni's game! It's not the end!"

"It's not the game I'm worried about, Marduk! It's…… Kunimitsu."

"What?" Christie asked in a worried tone. "What's wrong with her? She seems fine."

"…not for long."

"……?"

"Yo, man! You're confusin' me!" Marduk exclaimed. "Just explain what's gonna happen and maybe, then… we'll back ya up on the disaster!"

"That's the problem right there, everyone." Dr. Boskonovich muttered sadly.

"………………"

"I can't explain it."

"Huh?" Everybody, except Yoshimitsu, Jinpachi, Stitchavious, and Kunix, asked with confusion. The other four remained serious and silent… especially Yoshimitsu.

Up in the projector room…

Kunimitsu looked down at the hudded crowd and was confused.

"What the hell's going on down there?" She asked herself. "It's five minutes away from showing my game. I guess I just have to wait." Right after she said this, she started twitching with a purple light blinking on and off in her eyes. The twitching lasted for a short fifteen seconds. This surprised her. "Hmm? What's wrong with me?" She waited for twenty seconds… nothing. "I… guess it's nothing." Then, it happened again, except it was stronger and her hands started sprouting white fur within her fingerless gloves. She looked at her hands and amazingly forced the fur back in, still confused and shocked this time. "Seriously, what's wrong with me?! Is this…… ugh!" She started glitching again and it rendered her against the wall, hurting her back. She was phased for a minute as she slowly stood up and the glitching got worse every five seconds. A fox tail sprouted out just above her ass the first time, then it went back in and fox ears appeared on the top of her head with force hurting her head the next five seconds. Finally, she went back to normal after strongly glitching for a good ten seconds with the fur, ears, and tail emitting in several split seconds and she was calm again. She was on the floor with her eyes slowly turning purple and she growled in a low snarling tone before the glitch got to her and she gracefully lept towards the crowd of fighters and attacked them with fury. Kunix, Dr. Boskonovich, Yoshimitsu, and Stitchavious quickly moved out of the way for the next ten minutes of Kunimitsu's uncontrollable attacking spree. After it was all over, she was forced against the wall below the screen and continued glitching for five more. Dr. Boskonovich watched this from where he stood and grew worried and shocked all at the same time.

"Oh, no…" He whispered in fear. Kunimitsu's glitch finally ended and she felt her head throbbing with pain for a minute. Afterwards, she felt fine. "Kunimitsu…"

To be continued…


	2. Terrible News is Worthy of Hearing

Chapter 2: Terrible News is Worthy of Hearing

Minutes after that big fiasco with Kunimitsu, everybody was looking at her with confusion and fear all at the same time. Dr. Boskonovich grew strict as he approached the kunoichi and pulled out a pair of tweezers. She was too tired to flinch nor move. She was leaning against the wall, panting heavily with fear in her chest. Christie, Lili, Stitchavious, Kunix, and Yoshimitsu were the most worried as they watched the doctor take a piece of Kuni's red hair and placed it in a DNA sample bag for testing. When he was finished, he headed for his lab, having Lili, Stitchavious, Kunix, and Yoshimitsu following him. Christie remained with the others, approaching Kunimitsu with intense concern.

"My God…" She gasped when she sat next to the kunoichi, feeling her forehead. "…what the hell just happened?!"

"Good question!" Marduk and Bruce exclaimed together with equal shock.

"Some malfunction must've infected Kunimitsu somehow." Jin replied expertly. "I hope it's nothing serious."

"It better not be!" Gon exclaimed. "I've been wantin' to see this game!!"

"Let's wait for Dr. B and see what comes up." Christie suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement, coming to Kunimitsu's aid. "Kuni, are you okay?"

"Ugggggh." Kunimitsu groaned weakly. "What… what the hell happened? I felt fine for a year without Stitch."

"Uh, correction!" Nina exclaimed. "You've been fine for your whole life! What _was_ that?! You attacked us like you were insane!!!"

"And I deeply apologize. I… couldn't control it… whatever that shit was."

"It seemed like you couldn't control it." Feng Wei guessed. "Maybe it's a bad case of an anger problem."

"I don't think so. I… started growing fur… pure white fox fur…… and a real fox tail and… purple eyes that… gave me advanced vision. I don't know what's wrong with me and I wanna know now!"

"Don't worry. Dr. B's runnin' some tests as we speak. Hang in there, baby." Marduk softly encouraged… shockingly. This made everybody confused, but it made Kunimitsu smile with a warm heart.

"Thanks, Marduk. How about you keep me company right here until the results?"

"Sure thing, baby." After that, Marduk approached the kunoichi and slowly sat down next to her. When he was seated, Kunimitsu slowly laid her head down on his huge chest and closed her eyes, hearing the Val Tudo champion's heartbeat. Marduk's eyes grew watery as he hugged her close as a response and this got everybody looking stunned. "I'm right here fo' ya."

"Oh, hell no…" Whispered Bruce, Nina, Anna, Steve, Hwoarang, Lee, Lei, Gon, Alex, Roger Jr., Kuma, King, Armor King, Ganryu, Kazuya, and Michelle. The others who didn't say a word… just smiled.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Boskonovich's lab…

"That was quite shocking to see." Stitchavious commented. "Kunimitsu was just fine. What happened?"

"That's what we're about to find out." Dr. Boskonovich replied. He pulled out Kunimitsu's red hair from the DNA bag and placed it in the diagnosis machine. After three minutes of beeping, a blue screen appeared on the big screen. It showed a status being lowered slowly. He gasped. "No… no… It can't be."

"What is it? What's wrong with Kunimitsu?" Yoshimitsu asked with concern. Dr. Boskonovich looked at the Manji leader and sighed. "I mean, I remember you reviving her through 20 years of cyrosleep, but that's about it. I didn't know there was more."

"It is true that there's more. During her revival, I promised to her nearly dead corpse that I would be able to completely revive her of her skills and personality by literally recharging those components. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. I was curious about the whole operation though."

(Flashback, 20 years ago…)

Dr. Boskonovich just placed Kunimitsu's nearly dying body in the cyrosleep chamber and started typing a few buttons. Yoshimitsu was confused as to why.

"Dr. B, what are you doing?" He asked in wonder. "I thought you were just going to revive Kunimitsu."

"I am, but I'm also planning to recharge her skills and personality to their full capacity. That way, she will really be fully revived of _everything_ by the time she awakes." Dr. Boskonovich replied expertly. "It's a… generous way of giving her a second chance to reassign herself back into the Manji Clan."

"What if she still doesn't want to return to the Manji Clan?"

"Then, she'll just be thankful of having her skills recharged."

"Good enough." After that was stated, Dr. Boskonovich pressed the charge button and the machine was slowly charging while reviving Kunimitsu in the same slow pace. Yoshimitsu humphed with satisfaction. "Well, looks like the charging will take just as long as the revival. Twenty years?"

"Yep. When the charging is complete, so is her revival… and so is her time to shine in Tekken once again. Try not to be in too much grief for the next twenty years, okay?"

"I'll try. She was my best Manji kunoichi out of the other kunoichis. She had skills that even I couldn't match… somewhat."

"Ahhh, that makes her special, then."

"Yes, it does. So, tell me, expert scientist…"

"Yes?"

"If some drastic malfunction or disturbance should disrupt the charging process, what will happen to her?"

"My God… something terrible."

"Really?"

"Yes." Dr. Boskonovich turned towards Yoshimitsu with a look of worry. "If Kunimitsu isn't fully charged of everything I promised and a disturbance destroys it completely along with awakening her, there could be some extremely dire consequences… or maybe, just one."

"One?"

"Yes, one! She could…… die as an anthromorphic monsterous white fox."

"What?! Die as a monster?!"

"Yes. Her fox mask isn't just there for covering her face now. Foxes of all breeds get easily attracted to her essence and, in return, she's adapted some characteristic of the foxes in her fighting moves. It's a… glitching process, if this were to happen. Her eyes may turn as purple as her body suit along with it as well."

"Oh, no… We need high security in this lab. I want her to live."

"Don't worry. I've set up the high security already. She shall be out of harms way for the next twenty years."

"Oh, thank God. She'll be okay."

"……I hope so."

(End flashback)

"Some high security that was!" Stitchavious exclaimed after he heard the whole story. "Bryan managed to break through it by the time the twenty years of charging was nearly complete! Now that she's going through this glitch, what can you do?"

"See if she can maintain herself first." Dr. Boskonovich suggested.

"It looks hard to control. Are you sure?" Lili asked with concern.

"Give it two days. I am a scientist, right?"

"Right." Yoshimitsu, Kunix, and Stitchavious muttered in response. Lili only nodded in a bored manner.

Meanwhile, back in the theater room…

Everybody was sitting near Kunimitsu and Marduk, feeling really sorry for the kunoichi. Nina was really disturbed about this as she spoke.

"This is just sad!" She groaned. "All those years, Kunimitsu has been okay. I have never seen anything like that happen to a human before. I mean, I know it happened to Stitch and all, but goddamn!! This is crazy!"

"My thoughts exactly, Nina." Dr. Bosokonovich came in with a serious look, having Yoshimitsu, Kunix, Stitchavious, and Lili behind him. "It's officially Bryan's fault that Kunimitsu's glitching like this."

"BRYAN?!" Everybody, except Lili, Stitchavious, Yoshimitsu, and Kunix, exclaimed in unison and shock. Bryan just showed a look of silent fear. Dr. Boskonovich made a grotesque and angry look.

"Surprised? Well, really, you shouldn't. During the Tekken 5 tourmanent, Bryan destroyed the Manji Base and the lab, causing Kunimitsu to be awakened before her recharging of her skills and personality was complete. It was 97 percent complete when he destroyed it."

"YOU BASTARD!!" Gon screamed as he was about to attack the cyborg, but Stitchavious quickly intervened with his telekinesis and stopped Gon from proceeding. Kunimitsu looked at Dr. Boskonovich with the most shocking face she's ever done in her life. Marduk held her close as the scientist approached the two.

"Kunimitsu, you're glitching because of not being fully charged of your skills and personality. Sure, you feel fine now, but pretty soon, the 'fox' in your fox mask will brutally take over you… and kill you internally."

"What?!" Kunimitsu gasped with shock. "Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. Bryan's disasterous effect on your charging will kill you, so see if you can actually control this glitch until I can find a cure."

"I tried…" Kunimitsu bowed her head with shame. "…it's too hard."

"Well, keep trying. Stitch did."

"…huh?"

"You've, uh…" Dr. Boskonovich paused as he sat down in front of Kunimitsu and Marduk. Everybody kept quiet, having Stitchavious disable his telekinesis and drop Gon flat on his face in the background. "…you've been watching _Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch_ lately since you two seperated. Did you… know that Stitch was trying to control his glitch?"

"…no."

"Hmm… That explains it. You don't know when you realize that you're controlling the glitch. When you do realize it, you'll understand how Stitch could handle his."

"……hmm." Kunimitsu remained deep in thought as the doctor continued.

"News like this is something your lover must hear. You want me to tell him for you?"

"…No! I'll tell him."

"Are you sure? You look pale."

"Trust me… I'll be fine."

"Okay. Does somebody have a cell phone Kuni can use?"

"I do." Xiaoyu replied as she pulled out a cell phone from her pants pocket and handed it to Dr. B. He handed the kunoichi the phone and, when it was in her hand, she immediately started tearing up. Marduk softly wiped her slow emitting tears with his huge fingers and she felt comforted. She then regained herself and opened the cell phone, dialing Lilo's house phone number. "Good luck, Kuni."

Meanwhile, at Lilo's house…

Stitch just finished calculating his video game sales in the kitchen and was about to help Jumba create another experiment until…

_**RIIIIING!!!**_

…the telephone rang and he answered it.

"Aloha." Stitch started. He heard sniffling on the other line and recongized those sniffles. "Kuni? What's wrong?"

"Stitch…" Kunimitsu started sadly. "…I've got some… bad news."

"What is it, Kunimitsu?!"

"I've… got a… a…"

"A what?!"

"…………"

"Kuni?"

"……………"

"Speak to meega. Calm down, if it's that bad. What's wrong?"

"……………I have a glitch, Stitch."

"Just like meega?!"

"…yes."

"Oh, naga… not good. When did you get it?"

"Today."

"What were you supposed to be fully charged of? Meega had to have molecules charged."

"My skills of the fox and my personality."

"And what disrupted your process?"

"Bryan and his furious fists of destruction."

"Oh, yeah. Bryan destroyed the Manji lab and your cyrosleep process. Now, meega remember! Can you… control it?"

"…………"

"Uh, oh… you… can't, can you?"

"…I don't… know. What I wanna know is… could _you _control it when you had it?"

"…naga."

"I knew it."

"I'll tell you now, Kuni. Controling glitches not easy at all. If you do manage to control it, let meega know immediately. Ogata?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Good. Make sure you don't hurt nobody when you glitch again."

"I'll try. Thanks, Stitch. I love you."

"Meega love you, too. Well, I gotta go. Jumba needs me to help him with something. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Back in Tokyo…

Kunimitsu just hung up the cell phone and handed it back to Xiaoyu. Marduk gave the kunoichi a good pat on the shoulder, congradulating her. She smiled.

"Good play, Kuni. Good job." He praised. Kunimitsu remained smiling as she spoke.

"Thanks, Marduk. I only hope now that this glitch doesn't come on bad times." She promised. "Stitch mentioned something about creating something with Jumba while I was on the phone. I'll bet that something is an experiment."

"I sure hope so. That might be exactly what they're making." Dr. Boskonovich agreed. "For now, though… I think the game premiere will have to wait. I am professionally classifying Kunimitsu as being ill. While I do more research, you all shall take good care of her and, if she needs anything, serve her immediately. If she starts to glitch again, Marduk…"

"Yeah?" Marduk replied.

"…you're in charge of keeping Kunimitsu and everyone else under control, if they begin to panic. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Xiaoyu, keep in touch with Stitch for Kuni, since you have a cell."

"Gotcha!" Xiaoyu exclaimed in response.

"Check up on their… _something_ every now and then."

"Again, gotcha!"

"Great. I'll be keeping touch on the research. Good luck to all of you and Kunimitsu…"

"Yes?" Kunimitsu replied.

"Please try to maintain this glitch. Give me some effort demonstration."

"I'll try."

"Good luck." After that was final, Dr. Boskonovich entered his lab and the doors closed when he was completely inside. When he was gone, Kunimitsu sighed with relief.

"Damn." Was all she could say.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's in Hawaii…

Stitch just entered Jumba's ship. The evil genius was waiting for him patiently and he was worried as to why he took so long. Stitch's frown was self-explanatory when he approached his master.

"626, what seems to be bothering you?" Jumba asked with concern. Stitch climbed up on the stool next to the evil genius, still keeping that frown glued to his expression. "Is there something wrong with that Kunimitsu kunoichi?"

"Remember when meega had a glitch for a while?" Stitch asked in a deeper tone of his cute voice. Jumba nodded, but then froze as he caught on quickly. Four wide eyes were shown as he gasped with horror. "Yeah. Kuni's got one, too."

"How can a human get a glitch? They have no programming!"

"Ih, but Kunimitsu was a cyrosleep patient."

"……Ohhhh, that cyrosleep experimentation. That can cause some side effects, but not like this! Was she being recharged of something?"

"Ih… her skills of the fox and her personality."

"And that Bryan Fury cyborg completely disrupted that process when he destroyed the Manji Base. I am correct, yes?"

"Ih."

"Oh, no… perfect timing for this new experiment we're nearly finished creating."

"_Nearly _finished?!"

"I managed to get the design and size of the experiment before you finally arrived. All we need now… is a designated number identification and function. I've got a great function for this experiment. He's truly an angel… unlik 624."

"Really? How is he an angel, Jumba?"

"First, I managed to scan some living beings on this planet that were kindhearted in nature and paste them into the experiment's function datebase. Then, I added the supernatural abilities of an actual angel from a Majestic Angel Diamond I happened to find in an underground cavern near this house. By successfully fusing those two elements together, I've created the perfect experiment that can help out in every single mishap you can imagine."

"Even Kunimitsu's glitch?"

"Yes, even that as well."

"How come you couldn't create this experiment before when meega had the glitch?!"

"It all happened too quickly."

"………oh."

"Thank you. Now, shall we finish? What should be his number?"

"How about…… 555?"

"No. An experiment has that one already."

"He's not 628?"

"No."

"Maybe… 629, then."

"Hmmmm… 629, huh? That hasn't been taken yet."

"…………"

"629 it is." At that agreement, Jumba made the final adjustments and the experiment was complete. The experiment pod rolled out from under the huge machine and Jumba picked it up with a smile. "Here he is, 626. Your new cousin, experiment 629."

"The pod is… dark brown with light brown numbers. It's gonna be a common animal color?"

"For once, yes. Not only do I create this experiment to be an angel that's actually living, but I do also create him to be a common animal-like creature. People will suspect him as a koala instead of an alien… and he's adorable as well."

"Adorable? Ooooh, bootifa." Stitch took the brown pod and walked over to a glass of water incased inside a glass chamber. He opened the chamber and placed the pod in the glass. After three seconds, it began to light up into a huge glowing ball until it exploded. What they saw… stunned them both. Stitch took a step back with shock as Jumba approached it.

"It's… it's……" Jumba studdered with amazement. "……it's… a miracle. My experimental angel arises!!!"

To be continued…

(You'll see what the experiment looks like on the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Please read and review and tell me what you think so far. No flames please! Thanx!!)


	3. The Smallest Angel

Chapter 3: The Smallest Angel

(Some characters from my second favorite fighting game franchise, _Soul Calibur_, are in this chapter as well as the remainder of this fanfic. Enjoy!)

Back in Tokyo, it wasn't just Tekken that was in grief about Kunimitsu's condition. Fighters from the Soul Calibur legacy were also worried… especially Kunimitsu's best friend, Taki. Xiaoyu made her cell phone extra useful and called Taki, Maxi, Seung Mina, Ivy, Xianghua, Lizardman, Sophitia, Cassandra, Talim, and Mitsurugi. When all nine of them arrived, they already guessed what happened to Kunimitsu and came to her aid immediately, having Taki ahead of the rest.

"Kuni, what happened to you?!" She asked her friend. Kunimitsu was shocked to hear this voice as she looked up from her praying stage and smiled.

"Taki?!" She asked with happiness and shock all at once. "You came."

"Yeah. Xiaoyu told us everything. First of all, I wanna know who Stitch is… well, _we _wanna know."

"You do?" Kunimitsu finally found the strength to stand up and, as she did, she struggled. Maxi came up to her and helped her up. "Thanks, Maxi."

"No problem." Maxi replied sweetly. "Now, who is this Stitch character?"

Before they could get an answer, Xiaoyu's cell phone rang the Tekken 2 intro ringbone. They all looked at her with humor. Xiaoyu smiled.

"Heh, heh… I wanted to get a ring tone that befitted my efforts of history." She nervously replied before she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Xiaoyu!!" Jumba screamed in the phone, making the Chinese teen cringe with ear-splitting pain. "I've done it!!! I've created Earth's smallest angel!"

"You what?!"

"Yes. 626 assisted me and he is in shock right now! I dare not reveal my newest creation's appearance just yet. How is kunoichi woman?"

"Kuni's doing fine. She was about to tell our Soul Calibur next door neighbors who Stitch was."

"Oh, no need to. I am sending 626 and 629 over to you as soon as possible."

"629, huh? Hmmm!"

"Yes. He'll shock all of you… even your fellow Soul Calibur friends. Let Kunimitsu woman hold the 626 explanation until he gets here with his new cousin. Okay?"

"Gotcha!" Xiaoyu hung up the phone after that was final and she faced Kunimitsu and the Soul Calibur crew, seeing shocked faces on them. "Ya'll heard that? Dr. Jumba made another experiment and he calls it the world's smallest angel."

"Now, that's something else." Ivy commented. "Whoever this Dr. Jumba character is… really has a way with science and its uses. Did he create Stitch?"

"Yep."

"Wow!" All of the Soul Calibur characters gasped. Kunimitsu showed courage in her smile.

"Is Stitch coming over with that new angelic experiment?" The kunoichi asked. Xiaoyu smiled.

"Yeah, Kuni. He's coming as soon as possible."

"Good. I guess I can hold the description about Stitch until he gets here."

"I really can't wait to meet him now!" Xianghua exclaimed with excitement.

Back in Hawaii…

Stitch was still in his far distance from the new experiment, which crawled out of the open chamber towards the cold metal floor. Jumba just placed away his phone before he turned around and chuckled at how far Stitch was from his new cousin. The new experiment was nearly twice as small as Stitch, being up to his waist if he stood up on two feet and a little below that on fours. He had pretty big ears for his size and there was a brown tip at the end of both ears, inside and out. He was also an even lighter brown on his body with a peach underbelly. The peach was also on his nose, inside his ears, inside his small wings, on his small tail, and on his footpads. To top it all off, he had pretty big adorable black eyes with two small antennae with the brown tip on top of his head. Jumba nearly cried with happiness as he scanned this appearance.

"My God… it's a miracle." He gasped. "626, say hello to your new cousin… 629."

"……………………" Stitch still remained speechless. He really didn't know what to say to this new angelic cousin of his. 629 made the most adorable smile you can't resist turning away from and that got Stitch moved emotionally.

"Hi, cousin." 629 said his first two words in a cuter and higher pitched version of Stitch's voice. Stitch jumped upon hearing this and backed away even more, worrying 629. "What is it?"

"626 is just speechlessly shocked to see how you look." Jumba replied. "You do look as if you could be classified as a miniature 626, but I'd rather give you a different number. Could you test out your small wings, please?" 629 did so and his small wings fluttered at the same speed as a hummingbird's. This amazed the evil genius. "Yes!! I've already created a name for you upon seeing you lightning fast wing speed! I shall name you… Kwik."

"Ooooooh, meega like it!"

"Good, good. I'm glad. 626, can you move now? I've named your new cousin for you to save time."

"…………my God." Stitch finally spoke since Kwik was born. "He's… he's…"

"Just like you? Yes… appearance wise, that is. What do you think? Is he keeper?"

"…………yeah."

"AHH!! Excellent!!! I knew I made him to your satisfactory. I promise Kunimitsu I could send you over to her and I will right now. Will you fetch me a cardboard box?"

"……ih." After that, Stitch finally moved from his spot and hurriedly ran to find a cardboard box. When he was gone, Kwik flew up to his creator and smiled.

"That cousin strong." He commented sweetly. Jumba chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh… yes. 626 is the muscle of my experimentation collection… next to 601, of course." He agreed. "You shall see 626's girlfriend, Kunimitsu. She's amazing to see."

"Really?"

"Yes. There's a good reason why as well. Come on. Let's catch up with 626 and pack you two in."

Back in Tokyo…

"Could you just give us one quick description about Stitch?" Cassandra asked sweetly. "Just one."

"Yeah, sure." Kunimitsu replied. "He's a one of a kind alien species."

"Oooooooh."

"Yes. He's that special."

"With him being an alien and all, you don't think he's harmful against strangers, do you?" Mitsurugi asked with concern. Kunimitsu shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no! Stitch is always eager to meet new people. He just has to approach them lightly or he'll be literally kicked back to where he came from."

"Oh, I see. His appearance doesn't scare anybody, right?"

"Doesn't scare some people, yes. I can tell you another description… and this is from my heart. He has a very sensitive heart when it comes to love and affection. His ex, Angel, didn't seem to care about him at all. It was all for the camera."

"Awww…" Seung Mina sighed sadly. "His heart was torn to pieces when he realized it, huh?"

"Yes… deeply. He literally wanted to kill himself for what happened between him and Angel, but in his case, that would mean being dehydrated back to a pod state and then, shattered to pieces against a concrete wall."

"Oh, no…"

"Yes, but then, I came into his sights and his heart fixed itself the moment he took a first glance at me. He gave himself a second chance with my assistance."

"So, you actually saved him from committing suicide?" Sophitia asked. Kunimitsu nodded with watery eyes. "Amazing! And in return, he allowed you to return to Tekken, despite the fact that he loves you."

"That's all true, Sophitia. We thought we could be inseparable, but we were wrong. As long as our love for each other was in our hearts, we could continue our separate lives again."

"Wait." Maxi interrupted as he looked around. "It seems pretty quiet in here. Where's Heihachi?"

"Down to Hell, where he belongs. Before Stitch and I finalized our love towards each other to the other Tekken fighters, Heihachi hated our relationship and threatened to kill us both for it. Luckily, we became a team and kicked his ass."

"Whoa!" Lizardman managed to growl. Taki nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, indeed." She agreed. "So, he's not here anymore? He's not coming back?"

"He shouldn't. Heihachi was a threat to our hearts and we didn't want him to rip them both to shreds."

"I understand."

"Well…" Ivy started. "…we must see this Stitch alien for ourselves. He sounds like a nice little fellow."

"…and he is." Kunimitsu sighed happily. After that was said, there was knocking at the door. The Soul Calibur crew and Kunimitsu looked at the front door as Michelle went to answer it. When she did, there was a brown box with holes around it on the front porch. She smiled, for she knew who was in it. She kneeled down towards it and opened it, revealing Stitch and Kwik bundled up together with Kwik's fear of sudden light shining on him. Stitch smiled as he cuddled his small cousin close.

"Aloha, Michelle." Stitch greeted. "Where's Kuni?"

"She's in the kitchen." Michelle replied with that same smile. "She's been expecting you, Stitch."

"Meega know. C'mon, Kwik." Stitch climbed out of the box with Kwik in one of his extra hands. The smaller experiment looked up at Michelle with curiosity as Stitch walked under her and inside the building. Kwik giggled. "What's so funny, cousin?"

"Meega saw panties. Hee, hee!" Kwik replied playfully. Stitch chuckled.

"Kwik!"

"Soka."

"That's him?" Talim finally spoke after being emotionally moved by Kunimitsu's story. Kunimitsu nodded. "He's adorable… but who's that smaller one with him?"

"That must be that _something_ Stitch was referring to." Kunimitsu replied as she got up from her chair and walked up to Stitch, who was happy to see her okay. He gently placed Kwik down before he embraced his lover after she kneeled down before him. The Soul Caliburs were awed by this display.

"Awww, how sweet." Cassandra sighed. "They do love each other… and Stitch looks amazing!"

"Glad you think that, Cassandra." Kunimitsu commented as she stood up with Stitch in her arms and Kwik flying next to her. "Everyone, this is Stitch."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young creature." Mitsurugi greeted. "Do you know us?"

"Yeah." Stitch replied. "You guys are from that Soul Calibur game."

"Ahhh, he does know us." Ivy commented. "I guess that can save us our introductions."

"Yep. Meega already know you all."

"Stitch, did you know that Taki's my best friend?" Kunimitsu asked. Stitch gasped. "Yeah."

"No wonder!! You and Taki share the same kind of outfit."

"…heh, heh… yeah." Taki nervously agreed. "It's an honor to meet the lover of my friend's. You two do look like the perfect couple to me."

"Thanks." Kunimitsu and Stitch replied together. Kwik smiled.

"Meega think so, too." He agreed. Lizardman looked hungrily at Kwik, but before he made a move, Sophitia stopped him.

"Now, now, Lizardman. That's Stitch's cousin." She calmly warned the human lizard. "Don't eat him."

"Okay." Lizardman growled sadly. Seung Mina and Talim were the most fascinated with Kwik's appearance and they both approached the small flying experiment.

"What's his name?" Seung Mina asked. "He's cute."

"This is my new cousin, 629, but you can call him Kwik." Stitch replied expertly.

"Awwww." Talim sighed. "His name is spelled K-W-I-K, right?"

"Yep."

"Awwwwww." Both Seung Mina and Talim sighed together as they both took turns patting the small experiment. Kwik blushed.

"Shucks." Kwik nervously muttered. Stitch smiled, but then, frowned when he felt Kunimitsu's arm fuzzing up.

"What the…?!" He gasped before he saw Kunimitsu's face. She was clinching with strength as she dropped her lover and struggled to control her oncoming glitch. "Oh, naga… her glitch!!! MARDUK!!!"

"What?!" Marduk came in from the arcades. He eyed Kunimitsu leaned against the wall, panting like a savage beast already. "Oh, hell no!! Not again!! Hang in there, Kuni-baby!!!" After that, Marduk went back inside to clean things up. While they were waiting, the Soul Caliburs got ready to assist Kunimitsu in maintaining this glitch. They were shocked to see this.

"This is the glitch Xiaoyu was referring to?!" Xianghua asked with shock. "This is serious!! Keep your guard, guys!"

"Kuni, control it!! CONTROL IT!!!" Stitch encouraged with worry. Kunimitsu was trying hard to maintain this glitch, but it was getting the best of her this time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kunimitsu screamed as she started glitching against the wall, scratching it every now and then. Kwik watched this from afar and was stunned before Marduk approached him with puzzlement.

"What the…?!" He was about to ask before Kwik cut him off.

"My name Kwik and meega an angel." The small experiment replied expertly before he flew up towards the struggling kunoichi and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Kunimitsu felt this and her instincts kicked in as she responded to this touch by automatically slamming the small experiment away from her. Kwik still remained in the air as his small and fast wings helped him maintain his balance. "Yikes!! Meega's powers aren't activated yet!! Jumba forgot to activate my powers, Stitch!"

"Shit!!" Stitch exclaimed with anger. "Looks like Marduk and meega will have to help her for now. You Soul Caliburs stay back, but stand your ground."

"Right!" Maxi replied with bravery. Stitch circled around Kunimitsu carefully, waiting for the right moment to fight her. Marduk just awaited his moment. Talim was extremely shocked at what she was witnessing right now and also shocked at the fact that Kwik's powers weren't activated yet. She ran for the small experiment to protect him, but Kunimitsu's monstrous fox instincts sensed her movement and snarled before she leapt for her. Stitch wasn't expecting this as he fell backwards, but Marduk reacted quickly and tackled the monster. Kunimitsu was uncontrollably snarling and drooling, trying to get free from Marduk's professional wrestler grip, but he was too strong. Talim sighed with relief as she finally approached Kwik and protected him with her tonfas within her arms.

"It's okay, Kwik." She softly reassured. "The wind and I will protect you. Your flight must be kept alive."

"Thanks, Talim." Kwik sighed with grief, keeping his eye on the wrestling match. Stitch got up and turned around to see Marduk keeping Kunimitsu down, just like Nani did to keep himself down. Before Stitch could intervene, however, Marduk performed the sleeper chokehold on the monster fox. Kunimitsu felt her breath slowly dwindling away and she struggled even harder. This worried everyone.

"Marduk!! Don't harm her!!" Cassandra screamed with fear. Marduk looked up at her and groaned.

"Damn, Cassandra!! I'm a professional, okay?!" He protested angrily. "Kunimitsu will be fine!"

"I don't think so, Marduk. You're…… you're really hurting her and I want you to repent now!!"

"NO!!"

"Stitch, get him."

"Finally!!!" Stitch groaned with annoyance before he attempted to force Marduk off of his lover. "Marduk, Cassandra right!!! You're hurting Kuni! GET OFF!!"

"Naw, Stitch!! I'm just trying to _turn off_ the glitch!!" Marduk protested. "You get off!!"

"Naga! Kuni my lover and meega should save her!!! NOW, MOVE!!!" After that exclamation, Stitch used all four of his fists to force Marduk off and he ended up crashing against the wall near the kitchen. Stitch smiled with satisfactory before he quickly held Kunimitsu down by her head, then silently commanded Mitsurugi to approach him and he obeyed.

"Yes, Stitch?" He started. Stitch struggled, but he still managed to speak.

"Urgh!!! Gyaaaaahhh, Mitsurugi…… knock… her… out!"

"But, I thought you said-"

"JUST DO IT, DAMN IT!!!"

"……okay." At that command, Mitsurugi took the handle of his sword and vigorously thwacked Kunimitsu in the head with it, rendering her unconscious. It was all quiet now and nearly half of the crowd around them shivered in fear, including Taki and Talim. "Mmm! Your plan succeeds you… but why?"

"It's best to knock Kunimitsu out with a pain she won't feel when she wakes up." Sophitia guessed. Stitch nodded in agreement.

"That's right, Sophitia." He agreed. Kunimitsu's white fur disappeared back into her skin when she was completely out cold. Stitch frowned as he slowly stroked her beautiful face, despite the excessive sweat he felt upon it. Talim was tearing up as she slowly walked over to the two and handed Kwik to Stitch, who smiled upon taking him.

"Shall the wind protect her." Talim prayed softly as she kneeled down in prayer. Seung Mina was indeed thrilled at what she just witnessed. Same for Maxi, Ivy, Xianghua, and Lizardman. Ivy managed to speak, despite this.

"My God!" She gasped. "This is the glitch. It's highly dangerous."

"It is." Stitch agreed sadly as he hugged Kunimitsu's head with tears staining her brown hair. "If this glitch doesn't get fixed soon, she might…… might……… damn."

"She could… die?" Taki asked. Stitch nodded. "Oh, no…"

"We all must work together to help her maintain it before it takes over her like the scariest poltergeist in history!" Yoshimitsu came in. "For now, let's rest Kunimitsu in a quiet room. Those dearest to her shall watch over her until she wakes."

Those were Seung Mina, Taki, Talim, Kwik, Stitch, Cassandra, Sophitia, and, amazingly, Lizardman." They all followed Yoshimitsu, who was carrying Kunimitsu's unconscious corpse, to a deserted bedroom. Marduk was still a little disappointed at what just happened. Mitsurugi sensed it as he approached the Val Tudo champion and waited for him to speak.

"Damn, man." Marduk groaned with annoyance. "All I tried to do was knock her out with the sleeper hold. What the hell?!"

"It's like Sophitia guessed…" Mitsurugi started. "…we must knock the kunoichi out with a pain she won't feel when she wakes. She will feel that choking feeling, if you continued."

"That's no excuse!!! Shit!! At this point, it'll be like the hatred of their love it back… because I hate it now!!" Marduk was being serious about that, too!! This worried Mitsurugi, but decided to keep quiet until the perfect moment. Maxi scoffed at the champ's attitude.

"What the hell's gotten into him?" He asked. Mitsurugi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I hope this won't be déjá vu to them." He replied with worry.

To be continued…


	4. Memories and Pain

Chapter 4: Memories and Pain

Chapter 4: Memories and Pain

"Meega don't understand." Stitch moaned sadly as he sat in Sophitia's lap, watching Kunimitsu's unconscious form on the soft bed. "Is meega's glitch somehow connected, despite the fact that hers came from a different circumstance?"

"It's a definite possibility, but I'm not too certain." Cassandra replied expertly. "How can a human get a glitch like this? It's so surreal!"

"Ih…"

"Stitch, I have a question." Talim started. Stitch looked at her and awaited his question. "Kunimitsu tells us that you were _this_ close to committing suicide because of your previous lover, Angel, and her fake feelings towards you. Is this true?"

"Ih, Talim. Angel didn't love me at all. She thought I was too cocky."

"That's the dumbest excuse I ever heard!" Seung Mina exclaimed. "Did you get back at her?"

"Meega hasn't seen her in a while and meega don't really care about where she is. If she was here, she would try to kill meega."

"Yikes…"

"Yeah, she hates me so much… I just… wish I knew what triggered the hatred in the first place."

"Another question…" Talim started. "…how come you and Kunimitsu decided to separate, despite the fact that you both love each other entirely?"

"We both had families to look after. At first, Kuni wanted to stay with meega and my ohana, but she realized she had you all to look after. We amazingly met one more time before our separation was complete, though."

"You did?!"

"Yeah. There was this special dinner for all the top selling companies in Hawaii and Kunimitsu and meega were guests of honor. Her air conditioner fixing company was making just as big of a sellout as my new video game."

"What were these two called?" Taki asked.

"Kuni's air conditioner fixing company was called _Kuni Machines Incorporated _and my video game is called _Death by the Kunai._"

"_Death by the Kunai_? I bet that's a game about Kunimitsu."

"Yep, and it's a great sellout so far."

"That's great." Sophitia commented happily. "Now, what else happened that night? I know you two well enough now."

"Heh, heh, heh… yeah, we 'did it' after the dinner."

"Ooooh." Lizardman cooed sensually. Yoshimitsu chuckled.

"Since that was your official final time of having sex with Kunimitsu, did you make it last longer and more passionate than those other times?" He asked. Stitch blushed a deep purple as he nodded. "Whoa. Please tell us."

"Do I have to?" Stitch moaned playfully and sadly all at the same time. Kwik smiled.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Meega curious."

"Aw, man… okay, but meega should warn you. We went over the top this time because I just discovered a new ability I could do, but it was a very important function I haven't even known about."

"We're all adults here." Talim reassured, but Seung Mina intervened.

"You're fifteen, Tailm." She protested. Talim made an evil glare at the Korean.

"What did you say?!"

"……nevermind."

"Thank you. Stitch, you may proceed."

"Ogata. Well, during the presentation of my new game at the dinner that night, Kunimitsu was sitting next to meega the entire time I was playing it in the front row. The cheering crowd behind us seemed to be muted somehow. It felt like it was just us two… alone…"

(Flashback, a couple of nights ago…)

_Kuni was fascinated by meega's game and she was happy when I gave her a copy of it for her PSP. She couldn't wait to play it. Despite that, Kuni wanted to ask meega question… about Angel… again. I was mad at first…_

"Stitch, if Angel's not in your life anymore, where is she now?" Kunimitsu asked. Stitch groaned with frustration. "I mean, I'm sorry for bringing this up, but I just want to know. You know I'm a curious woman."

"Meega didn't know that until you told me just now." Stitch protested, keeping his focus on the game. "Why do you need to know about Angel? She's a bitch."

"I know, but please… tell me. I can't stop asking you until you tell me."

"Damn it! Okay… Angel's out of my life. There, you happy?"

"I need more than that, Stitch."

"Naga!"

"Damn… I can see why Angel hated you. Anyway, please tell me more."

"For the final time, naga!"

"But-"

"WHAT?!"

"………okay."

"Tanka." It was silent for the next twenty minutes.

_I didn't really mean to yell at her, but hearing Angel's name really triggered it. I calmed myself down for twenty minutes before she tried again, but made this proposal. Meega was shocked. _

"Okay, Stitch." Kunimitsu came in after the twenty minutes. "I'll tell you what. If you don't tell me where Angel really is, I'll kill her for you."

"GABA?!" Stitch screamed as he paused the game. Everybody behind them were caught off guard for a moment, but thought it was a bathroom break afterwards. They all did so. Stitch watched them and nodded with satisfaction before he continued. "NAGA! Jumba wanted to keep Angel alive and out until he can update her to a friendlier function! You can't kill her!"

"Then, tell me where she is."

"…ohhhhh."

_I never knew Kuni would be hardheaded, but I finally told her where Angel was… just to spare her life. _

(Flashback interrupted)

"Wait a minute!" Cassandra exclaimed. "If you really didn't care about Angel, why did you spare her life?!"

"She may not be meega's girlfriend, but she is my cousin." Stitch replied deeply. Cassandra humphed with anger.

"Still, that's no excuse!!"

"No, no, Cassandra." Sohpitia protested. "Stitch is right. Angel is still his cousin and, in other words, one of his kind. She shall remain alive forever more for the sake of his ohana. Understand?"

"Yeah. Sorry for interrupting, Stitch. You may continue."

"Tanka." Stitch thanked sweetly as he continued.

(Flashback continued)

_Like I said before, I finally told Kuni where Angel was and she was thrilled. _

"Ogata, meega will tell you where Angel is." Stitch sighed. "She's… she's in… Intergalactic Rehab."

"What?!" Kunimitsu exclaimed with surprise. "Why is she in rehab?"

"Like I said… Angel a bitch."

"You mean…?"

"Ih. She's a violent sexual rapist."

"Oh, my God!! It's a good thing she dumped you. You would've been violated!"

"I know, but Jumba doesn't understand why she's behaving like this. He's doing more research on that as we speak."

"…damn."

_At this point, she was extremely thankful that she was chosen by me as first prize for the contest. If she hadn't come, I would've been at the vet's with bruises on meega's privates._

"You see, Kuni? That's why I refuse to talk about Angel's whereabouts." Stitch finished. Kunimitsu sat back with disbelief.

"…oh, God… it's a damn good thing you picked me." She sighed.

"Ih. Overall, meega is happy that you came. I love you so much, Kuni. I really do. I just… wished we didn't have any ohanas to look after."

"How about we have some hot sex one more time before we officially depart from each other's lives? It'll take the grief of Angel out of you indefinitely."

"Meega could use some right about now. Johnny!"

"Yo?!" Johnny came up to the two.

"Can you play the rest of the game for me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kuni and I wanna… you know…"

"Whoa! You are one naughty experiment, buddy! Does Lilo know about this?"

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"She doesn't mind."

"Wha-?"

"Just play the rest, please."

"Okay, Stitch. Whatever you say, pal. There's a private bedroom in the back, if you wanna do it in there."

"Actually, I was thinking we could make love back at my mansion not too far from here." Kunimitsu suggested. Stitch looked at her wide eyed before he jumped onto her chest as she stood up. "C'mon, Stitch."

_As we were on our way to the mansion, meega was wondering why we were boarding a plane. She told me that she lied about how far her mansion was and it was actually in Nagasaki, Japan, where her company's main factory is. She took me there and it was pretty roomy in her bedroom. I sat down on her huge bed and she walked into her bathroom while I waited. _

"Kuni, what are you doin'?" Stitch dared to ask her through the bathroom door.

"You'll see when I come out, baby." Kunimitsu replied from the bathroom. "Just give me five minutes."

"Ogata, Kuni."

_Five minutes was longer than meega thought as I started walking around the room. She had a lot of pictures of her when she was in Tekken 2 and Tekken Tag. There was one picture of her and Hwoarang doing… something. Do you know about it, Yoshimitsu? _

(Flashback interrupted)

"Depends." Yoshimitsu replied quickly. "What did the picture look like?"

"Kuni and Hwoarang were in a place full of snow and they were up against a big tree…" Stitch described, and then paused. Yoshimitsu thought long and hard as the experiment continued. "…they looked like they were doing something… nasty."

"Ohhhhhhh, no, ho, ho!! Not that picture! How long has she been keeping that?!"

"That's what meega wanted to ask her. They were naked, too."

"Yeah, it's that picture. Jin and Eddy were playing around that day and decided to take naughty pictures of anything they could find. You don't wanna know what Kunimitsu and Hwoarang were doing there, but you wanna know anyway, right?"

"Ih."

"Damn! Okay… here's what happened. It was during Tekken Tag, like you said, and both Kunimitsu and Hwoarang were pretty bored. So, they decided to… ummm…"

"Yeeaaaah?!"

"Uh… Stitch, come-come-come here, please." Stitch jumped off of Sophitia's lap and approached Yoshimitsu, who kneeled down towards his ear and whispered something vulgar in his ear. Stitch's big black eyes became even bigger with shock when he was finished. "Yeah. They were… _hungry._"

"Yeech! Now, meega see why you couldn't tell it out loud. Tanka for telling me, Yoshimitsu."

"Likewise."

"Stitch, about meega's powers again…" Kwik came in as he got off of Talim's lap and approached his taller cousin. "…meega thought Jumba activated them when he made me."

"Me, too." Stitch agreed. "We better call Jumba and make sure he didn't mean to do this. Meega be right back. Keep Kuni company for meega, please." After that, Stitch ran out to look for a phone to use to contact Jumba. Taki sat back with a smile as he left.

"And his story was getting interesting, too." She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the main room…

Maxi, Mitsurugi, Xianghua, and Ivy were still a little shocked about that fiasco that happened with Kunimitsu. They were just sitting there at the kitchen table, eating their healthy lunches while they saw Stitch run in and grab the cordless phone in a panicked speed.

"What is it, Stitch?" Ivy asked.

"Meega need to call Jumba." Stitch replied as he dialed his creator's number. "Kwik's powers aren't activated!"

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about after that moment."

"Gaba?"

"About this Kwik creature… what is his power exactly?"

"He's supposed to be the galaxy's smallest angel."

"Oh. I thought Jumba was an 'evil' scientist."

"Used to be."

"Oh."

"It's no wonder Stitch has changed from his previous function as well." Mitsurugi stated.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Maxi agreed.

"Same here." Xianghua agreed.

"Shhhhh. Meega on the phone." Stitch shushed quietly. All of the Soul Caliburs got quiet. "Jumba?"

"Hello, 626. How is Kunimitsu woman doing?" Jumba asked from the other line.

"She's sleeping, but she just went through another glitch."

"Oh, no… How bad was it?"

"Very."

"My goodness. This glitch is more serious than yours, 626. I'll need to ask Dr. Boskonovich some questions about all this."

"Later, okay? Meega have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Didn't you activate Kwik's powers when we made him?"

"…………………"

"Jumba?"

"…………………did I?"

"…huh?"

"626, I… may have forgotten about Kwik's angelic power activation. If memory can serve me well, I might be able to find out if I did or not."

"How can you forget that?! You're the genius!"

"I know and forgive me for my lack of remembering certain things. I promise I will get the info on 629's angelic functions. For now, take care of Kunimitsu. She needs you now."

"…ogata, Jumba." After that, Stitch hung up the phone and muttered: "Damn!"

"Whoa." Xianghua and Maxi muttered with shock. Mitsurugi looked down at the disappointed Stitch heading upstairs as he spoke.

"Jumba forgot, didn't he?" He asked. Stitch nodded. "Mm! Not a good sign."

"I wonder what Kwik's reaction's gonna be when he hears this." Maxi stated. Xianghua and Ivy only shrugged their shoulders.

Back upstairs…

Kwik was perched up on Kunimitsu's shoulder while she sat up, yawning on the way. Stitch just arrived at the doorway, stopped, and smiled with a sigh.

"Good. She woke up." He sighed happily. "How do you feel, Kuni?"

"A little dizzy, but I'm fine." Kunimitsu replied. "I… hope I didn't hurt anybody."

"We're okay." Sophitia reassured. "You did give us quite a fright, though. How in Heaven's name did you get a glitch like this?!"

"The cryosleep malfunction." Kunimitsu then felt that pain in her neck from Marduk's chokehold. "Ow! Did Marduk try to do that sleeper hold on me?"

"He was hurting you upon doing so, yes." Talim replied with a little worry in her voice. "We were afraid that he might kill you, but then, Stitch saved you before it got to that point."

"That comes to show you that Stitch really loves me."

"Ih." Stitch agreed as he approached the bed and climbed up next to her and his cousin. "Marduk not too smart for a champion of Val Tudo."

"I already noticed that on him."

"He tried pleading that his technique wasn't going to harm you after you woke up." Taki stated.

"And…?"

"I already sensed that it was hurting you, even though you were a monster." Sophitia finished. "Let me ask you something, Kunimitsu. When you get your glitch, does your memory get infected temporarily?"

"Yeah. I don't remember anything after the glitch every time I get it."

"So, that's the difference." Stitch predicted. "When meega had the glitch, I remembered it. Kuni doesn't."

"It's because you're a far more intelligent creature than Kunimitsu." Talim stated professionally.

"Makes perfect sense." Kunimitsu admitted. Kwik frowned.

"Stitch, what about my powers?" Kwik came in randomly. Stitch looked up at his cousin and frowned.

"Jumba forgot to activate them because he was in a rush." Stitch replied. Kwik was tearing up as he heard this. "He said he'll try to figure out a way to get your powers in soon."

"Aw, man…"

"Awwww, don't cry, Kwik." Seung Mina reassured as she walked up to Kunimitsu and Kwik and took Kwik, holding him in her arms afterwards. "Your powers will come sooner than you think."

"Meega hope so. I really wanted to help pretty Kuni out."

"…………mmm." Kunimitsu hummed with happiness. She liked how the cute little experimental angel commented her. Lizardman moaned sadly all of a sudden and that got everybody's attention.

"Continue story!!" He growled with anxiety. Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah, Stitch! Please do continue your tale. It was getting interesting." She agreed. Stitch sighed with a smile as he spoke.

"Ogata." Stitch replied. "Meega finish my story. Now, where was I?"

"You were at the part where you and Kunimitsu was in her bedroom and you had to wait for her for five minutes." Taki replied. Stitch went wide eyed in realization.

"Tanka, Taki. Now, um… ahem..."

(Flashback continued)

_Like Taki said, I was waiting for Kunimitsu during those five minutes she told me to wait and I explored all over the room. After my exploration, meega went back to the bed when I heard the bathroom door click. The door opened a little bit, but Kuni didn't come out yet. Meega was wondering why for a moment, but then, her question told me why. _

"Stitch, can you get a black box from under the bed for me?" Kunimitsu asked through the opened door. Stitch showed three question marks above his head for a quick second before he obeyed his kunoichi girlfriend's question and searched under the bed for the black box. He turned on his night vision and noticed the short-in-height, but long-in-length rectangular prism shaped box and he pulled it out carefully before he walked over to the cracked open door and slid the box into the opening. "Thanks. Give me another five minutes, okay?" After that, she closed the door again.

_After meega gave her that black box, my curiosity kicked in and turned on my super hearing for a minute. I heard weird noises beyond the bathroom door. They were slashing noises, stretching noises, and clicking noises. Meega was getting anxious and confused all at once when I sat back down on the bed and waited for Kunimitsu again. _

(Flashback interrupted)

"This is getting interesting alright." Kunimitsu commented with a sly smile. "You didn't know what I was doing in there, right?"

"Naga." Stitch replied with honesty. "Can you tell me?"

"No, Stitch. You're telling the story. You have an excellent memory. Keep going."

"Damn it! Ogata. Meega continue…"

(Flashback continued)

_Well… another five minutes went by and the bathroom door opened again. This time, I nearly fell off the bed! What I saw was just…… sexy! _

"K… kuni?!" Stitch gasped. "Wha… what the…?!"

"Yes?" Kunimitsu seductively asked. She was completely naked in front of Stitch! The only things that were on her were blue fingerless gloves and a whip attached to the wrist of each of them. Stitch was completely speechless on the inside, but he spoke anyway on the outside. "You know you like seeing this, Stitch."

"…ih." Stitch started drooling as he continued. "My God! So, that… that box…"

"These whips, baby."

"………yeeeee…"

"Are you ready?" Kunimitsu did a whiplash after asking that question as she was sexually walking towards the alien. Stitch still couldn't stop drooling as his instincts mixed with his hormones and what happened to him… made the kunoichi freeze. "What the…?!"

"What?" Stitch froze, but didn't look at himself. He was more concerned about his lover. "What is it, Kunimitsu?"

"You… you've got a…!"

"What? What?!"

"………did you hide that the whole time we were in Jumba's ship and in Lilo's room?"

"…gaba?"

"…it looks delicious."

"…………okay, Kuni. Ya lost me."

"Look down at yourself."

"Gaba?" Stitch did so as he asked this and gasped. "Eep! How did that happen?!"

"I… thought you would know that."

"Naga. Meega never heard about this. I need to tell Jumba."

"The phone's right there." Kunimitsu snapped her fingers and a purple robe appeared on her in a second while Stitch grabbed the phone and dialed his creator's number.

_I had to call Jumba about this because it was something even meega didn't expect to happen! Even though Kunimitsu liked it, she was puzzled about how it came._

"Jumba?" Stitch started as he heard the other line click on.

"Yes, 626?" Jumba started. "Where are you?"

"Meega in Japan with Kuni. Listen! Did you know that meega could get a… um… you know…"

"Be specific, 626."

"…a… uhhhh…"

"…Oh, wait a second. I know what you are trying to keep yourself from saying…"

"Gaba?"

"You started growing the male private part, yes?"

"Ih."

"Mmmmm… excellent."

"…gaba?"

"I was actually waiting for that to happen."

"You… were?"

"Yes. You see, when I saw you and that Kunimitsu woman have sex in that chamber when she was cured from that kiekophastomin, I knew you needed something to give her pleasure with. She was indeed enjoying your soft touches, but it just didn't seem like enough enjoyable pleasure for her. So, while you were sleeping with her after that night, I managed to put an upgrade in your programming."

"…………………!!"

"Stitch?" Kunimitsu tried, but Stitch shushed her softly. "Sorry."

"Shocking, is it not?" Jumba asked slyly. Stitch shook the dazed shock out of him before he spoke.

"Yeah, Jumba. Meega think it's… pretty shocking." He replied with sarcasm. "So, it's protected already, right?"

"Already protected from dangerous STDs, yes. You and Kuni can do whatever you wish during your… _time of hot love_."

"That should be a movie title."

"Heh, heh, heh… it should, yes? You enjoy yourself now, 626."

"Ogata and tanka. Aloha!" Stitch hung up the phone after that and looked over at the puzzled Kunimitsu.

"Well?" She asked.

"Jumba gave me this upgrade."

"Huh! Go figure."

"Ih. So… can we do it now?"

"You're already protected, right?"

"Ih."

"Then, let's do this."

(End flashback)

"Your 'time of hot love', huh?" Yoshimitsu asked. Stitch nervously chuckled as he was in Kunimitsu's lap now while she was gently stroking his fluffy head between his antennae. "You two are something else."

"Ih… and we feel proud of it. Don't we, Kuni?" Stitch replied, and then, asked his lover, who nodded with a smile.

"We sure do, baby." She replied sweetly. "But, this glitch…"

"Dr. Boskonovich could use some more research on this." Taki suggested. "Is Jumba going to ask him about it?"

"Ih." Stitch replied. "All meega know is that Bryan woke Kuni up while your skills were charging. There's more to that concept. Meega just know it!"

"Was there more for your glitch?" Talim asked.

"Naga. All that happened to me was that meega's molecules weren't charged when the Galactic Alliance arrested Jumba and me."

"Hmmm…"

Meanwhile, downstairs in the main lobby…

"…I know, Dr. Jumba. It's unbearable to witness." Dr. B just stated after Jumba explained his shocked expression about Kunimitsu's glitch. "It's all Bryan's fault."

"I know this already." Jumba reminded. "This will seem like déjá vu for me. I can feel it. What exactly happens in her glitch?"

"She gets all jittery and turns into this vicious fox-like monster that acts on its own instinct."

"Just like 626… except it is he who was turning back into his original programming. Are you sure there wasn't more to the skill charging?"

"I am positive. If I do happen to discover more about this, I'll notify you immediately."

"Thank you. In meantime, I will do my own research on this horrible glitch. Since 626 is there with the Kunimitsu woman, please…"

"What?"

"……run blood tests into each other. It is handy, but temporary glitch treatment."

"What exactly do you mean by running blood tests into each other?"

"What I mean is to take a full needle of 626's pink blood and a full needle of Kunimitsu's blood and swap them with new needles."

"JUMBA!"

"Trust me. It worked for a blood trade between a hamster and mutant hamster… and no, I'm not referring to Hamsterviel."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I am a scientist, yes?"

"I… guess I'll have to agree with you then. How temporary are we talking here?"

"Oh, not too long, I'm afraid. Only for a month."

"A MONTH?! Are you serious?! This is Kunimitsu we're trying to tame here. Of all things to happen to her…!"

"Please, Geppetto. You have to do this… for 626's love's sake."

"……………"

Minutes later, back upstairs…

"They gotta do WHAT?!" Taki exclaimed, screaming the last word at the top of her lungs. Kunimitsu and Stitch looked at the doctor like he was a ghost.

"Blood transfusion. It's a temporary treatment for Kunimitsu's glitch." Dr. B replied. "You two aren't too scared about it, right?"

"Uhhhh…" Stitch muttered as he was shaking vigorously. Kunimitsu showed a look of dissatisfaction.

"Is Jumba on drugs or are you just crazy?" She asked rudely. Dr. Boskonovich was taken aback by this question, but responded to it anyway.

"It's the only way to tame this glitch, Kunimitsu. Jumba is a superior genius." He protested.

"Well, I know that, but…"

"With you being calm for a month, we can make our research a lot faster."

"But, what about Kwik?"

"His powers are still under development."

"No fair!" Kwik moaned with anger. "Meega wanna treat Kuni's glitch."

"I know, Kwik. That's why we're giving Kunimitsu this temporary treatment. Hopefully, your powers will be awakened before the month is over."

"…ogata." After that, Kwik snuggled his head against Talim's chest with sadness. Talim felt this and embraced him in return, trying to calm him down as she spoke.

"I guess that blood transfusion treatment will have to do. Even the most intelligent does make mistakes." She stated professionally. Sophitia, Cassandra, Seung Mina, and Taki all nodded in agreement while Lizardman moaned sadly with Kwik. Stitch nodded in agreement with Talim's statement as well while Kunimitsu just remained speechlessly thrilled. Dr. Boskonovich nodded with satisfaction before he pulled out four empty needles from his lab coat. He started with Stitch first. He gently swabbed one of his arms with peroxide before he slowly inserted the needle in that same spot. After ten seconds, the entire needle was full of Stitch's pink blood and he placed it to the side before he started on Kunimitsu's arm. She jerked away in protest, causing Stitch to fall towards the floor, but landed on his four hands and two feet perfectly. This made the doctor very upset as he spoke.

"Don't touch me!" Kunimitsu growled with anger. "This glitch may be killing me, but I have plenty of strength to fight against it by myself. I don't need this transfusion."

"Don't do this, Kunimitsu." Sophitia protested before Dr. Boskonovich could speak up. "If you go any further without this temporary treatment, your life and the love for this magnificent experiment you call Stitch will slowly, but surely, die."

"I don't need your sympathy." Kunimitsu crossed her arms and closed her eyes in a humph after she said this. Dr. Boskonovich was angry, but instead of trying to force the needle, he whispered an idea to Stitch. He nodded in understanding before he obeyed the doctor by taking the second empty needle. He climbed back up on the bed next to Kunimitsu on her right side and quietly swabbed some peroxide without the kunoichi noticing and then, he inserted the needle with the speed of light. Talim, Seung Mina, Cassandra, Taki, and Sophitia all cringed at how painful they imagined it to be. Amazingly, Kunimitsu didn't even flinch, but she did feel a slight pinch. She looked down at where the pinch came from and grew wide eyed with shock. Before she could stop Stitch, it was too late. The needle was completely full of her blood and Stitch quickly placed on a bandage on the spot where the needle was while one of his two extra hands handed the doctor the red blood filled needle. Dr. Boskonovich nodded with a smile as he took the two filled needles and the two empty needles with him to the bathroom right across from the room and closed the door. Kunimitsu couldn't believe it. "……what the hell…!?"

"Soka, Kuni." Stitch started in an apologetic tone of his cute voice. "But, doctor is right and so is Jumba. This treatment can give my cousin, Kwik, a break until his powers come back in a month… hopefully." This made his lover feel bad about how she acted and she sighed with guilt. "Understand?"

"Yes…" Kunimitsu replied sadly before she slowly started leaking her guilty tears whilst hugging Stitch in the tightest hug she could ever do in her life. "…I'm sorry for acting like a hard-headed bitch. I was just scared."

"That's okay." Cassandra replied sweetly. "At least, you admitted your fear."

"I… never knew kunoichis could be scared." Stitch randomly stated. Taki smiled.

"Yeah, Stitch. We kunoichis may be brave on the outside, but we can get scared from time to time." She stated professionally.

"Hopefully, all this madness can come to a good rest." Sophitia prayed. Seung Mina stood up from her seat with Lizardman immediately after that was said. They both walked towards the door, but stopped right at the doorway before Seung Mina spoke.

"I'll tell everyone downstairs about this, if they haven't overheard from the phone call, that is." She announced before she and Lizardman left for downstairs. When they were gone, Kunimitsu and Stitch looked out the door with worry.

"Meega sense Marduk's..." Stitch started with anger before Kunimitsu interrupted.

"Me, too. Maybe this came from Heihachi's evil soul. We better keep a close watch on him when this treatment's over with." She added briefly. This worried everybody around them, including Kwik, who showed a look of anger and determination all at once with his lowered eyelids.

"Meega no like Marduk at all. Naga bootifa." He muttered in the same anger as his cousin.

To be continued…


	5. Deja Vu

Chapter 5: Déjá Vu?

Seung Mina and Lizardman just arrived downstairs and saw that everybody was watching TV. Lizardman sighed as he decided to join in, but Seung Mina remained standing with a serious look on her usually bubbly face.

"Guys, did Dr. B call Jumba yet?" She asked first, just to be sure they already heard about the temporary treatment.

"Yeah." Bruce replied briefly. "Dr. B didn't like a certain treatment at first, but then, he agreed to do it. What was the treatment anyway?"

"A simple blood transfusion."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Dr. B used new needles."

"Whew."

"What will this treatment do?" Ivy dared to ask.

"It's gonna shut down Kunimitsu's glitch for a month. That should be enough time for Jumba to get Kwik's powers back up and running."

"Good. All we can do it wait on the research."

"That is going well." Dr. Boskonovich came in from coming down the stairs. Seung Mina faced him with a smile. "I looked back at that surveillance tape of Bryan breaking Kunimitsu's cyrosleep process and it turns out that I was right before."

"About what?" Mitsurugi asked.

"About how similar her glitch is compared to Stitch's. It is ninety-nine percent similar, making the one percent be the only differences of her changing into a monstrous fox and her memory of the glitch erased when she calms down."

"Oh, no…"

"So, yeah. Like Jumba said on the phone, it's going to be some kind of déjá vu for him."

"I knew it!"

"You did?!"

"Sensing Marduk's behavior earlier, he may be taking Heihachi's place of hating the couple, despite all this."

"…………you don't say?!"

"Yes. You may want to warn them."

"We already know." Kunimitsu came in as she walked down the stairs with Stitch in her arms and Kwik hovering next to her head on her right. "We sensed his hatred towards us and we're keeping extra caution among his presence."

"Yeah, you better." Maxi agreed. "After that blow he took earlier, it's no wonder it's gonna be something fierce later on."

"As far as the temporary treatment goes, how will you two spend it?" Dr. B asked. Stitch smiled.

"Finish what you were about to start." Stitch replied, looking at Kunimitsu. She smiled at the idea.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to show everybody Stitch's new video game, _Death by the Kunai_… staring me, of course." She replied with realization. The Soul Caliburs smiled with excitement, including Sophitia, Cassandra, Taki, and Talim as they were walking down the stairs. "You all should see it. He did an excellent job of it."

"What are we waiting for?!" Gon screamed from the couch as he stood up. "Let's go!!" After that, everybody ran for the theater room, leaving Mitsurugi, Kunimitsu, Stitch, and Kwik alone for a moment. Mitsurugi approached the three and he knew what his orders were.

"You want me to keep an extra close watch on Marduk for you three?" He asked briefly. The experiments nodded while Kunimitsu spoke.

"Yes." She replied. "And make sure you react quickly, if he makes any sudden movements. We'll watch your back."

"IH!" Stitch and Kwik exclaimed in agreement. Mitsurugi bowed his head with honor.

"Good." He replied.

Meanwhile, in the theater room…

Kunimitsu just pulled out her game and inserted it into her PSP that was connected to the projector and she had Stitchavious and Stitch with her while Kwik was with Talim on her lap in the audience. Stitchavious was in charge of operating the projector and, as he awaited his cue to turn it on, he decided to talk for a while.

"Kunimitsu, about this glitch that you have…" He started.

"I'm listening." Kunimitsu sang out.

"When it finally decides to get the best of you, will you be able to fight against it?"

"I hope so, yes. If Stitch's glitch was hard to maintain, then so will mine. I just have to believe in myself."

"That's the only way you can overcome it, right?"

"Believing in myself? Yes."

"Oh, okay. I… almost see where this is going. I'll need to see what's going on, so Kunix and I can get acquainted with this. It's too bad you have the month long treatment."

"Don't frown about it, okay? This will give Jumba some time to create Kwik's powers from scratch and then… he'll send them to us somehow. We just have to wait."

"Okay. Uh…… don't… mind me asking this, but…… why are you so focused on Marduk? Did he do something wrong?"

"You don't know why, do you?" Kunimitsu gave the Japanese-versioned Stitch an evil and serious glare all at once and he grew nervous as Stitch came up in his face.

"He hates us!!" He exclaimed with anger. "He hates our love, he hates our grotesque ways of showing our love towards each other, and he definitely hates THIS **GLITCH!!!**"

"That's why we're keeping an extra close eye on him. Something about this gives me the shivers." Kunimitsu admitted. "Can you help us watch him?"

"If it's that serious to you, then yes. I'll help." Stitchavious replied with a look of determination.

"Great. Did you tell Kunix yet?"

"No, but I will tell him as soon as I can."

"Excellent. Well, the game is set up. Turn on the projector."

"Okay." Stitchavious obeyed and everybody in the audience immediately got quiet, having Kwik's small tail wagging with excitement. "I hope this game is as good as you said it would be."

"I never…… lie about Stitch."

"Mmmmm!"

Down in the audience…

"Me so excited!" Kwik exclaimed as he saw the game's company logo show up. Talim smiled, but remained silent. Mitsurugi was purposely sitting right behind Marduk, who didn't notice him, and made sure he doesn't say or do anything threatening while he watched the game at the same time. In fact, all of the Soul Caliburs were in the same second row as the samurai, having Sophitia on Mitsurugi's left and Taki on his right. They both looked at him with puzzlement.

"You sat here on purpose when this seat was reserved for Lizardman." Sophitia proclaimed. "Why?"

"Something about Marduk is worrying Kunimitsu and Stitch. So, I'm keeping a close watch on him." Mitsurugi whispered softly, which Marduk couldn't hear. Taki's eyes went wide eyed at the reason.

"Marduk's planning something?!" She whispered. "How could he?!"

"He hates this whole Kunimitsu and Stitch thing, including the glitch."

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it…" Sophitia whispered, and then, paused before she gasped in realization. "…oh, no. Do you mean… that… he's being exactly the same as Heihachi that caused him to die?"

"Exactly."

"………………………!!!" Taki and Sophitia remained shockingly speechless as they watched Kunimitsu's gameplay, which was pretty good for her first time.

Meanwhile, in Hawaii, at Lilo's house…

Jumba was in he and Pleakley's room, trying to calculate the perfect formula for Kwik's powers on his computer before he could start the work in his lab. He just finished his lunch, which was a chicken salad sandwich with potato chips and a soda before he continued typing while Pleakley just walked in with his lunch of just a chicken salad sandwich.

"You're still typing?!" The one-eyed alien asked in wonder. "You've been typing on there for almost three hours now!! What gives?"

"I need to recreate 629's angelic powers from scratch." Jumba replied briefly. "No disturbance is needed for me. Leave me be, please."

"Ugh! No! I'm not leaving you alone this time! I'm staying here until you finally progress something!"

"Pleakley, this is Kunimitsu's life at stake here!! Without Kwik's powers, her glitch will kill her when treatment is over. I have to work alone in order to succeed this process!!! Now, LEAVE ME BE!!!"

"……okay, okay." After that, Pleakley finally left, closing the door behind him, and Jumba resumed his work.

"Whew! I was about to go off on Pleakley. I need the little earth girl."

"You called, Jumba?" Lilo came in with her bag of white grapes. "What is it?"

"I will be needing you to keep me company while I recreate 629's functions from scratch."

"Why me?"

"Because…… you feel the love between 626 and that Kunimitsu ninja, yes?"

"Even when they're both in Japan, yeah."

"Well, that is why I will be needing you. I need you to alert me of anything wrong."

"Sure. You can count on me!!"

"Excellent. Just… keep quiet. Doing this recreation is going to take some time."

"How long are we talkin' here?"

"Hopefully, for a month. That's how long Kunimitsu's temporary glitch relief is."

"Oh… I hope so, too."

Back in the Tekken Dojo's Theater Room…

Stitch was watching the gameplay on the huge projected screen while Stitchavious watched Kunimitsu from her shoulder.

"This game is amazing." Stitchavious commented. "How did you learn how to play it so quickly?"

"I'm just a fast learner when it comes to these kinds of games." Kunimitsu replied. "Stitch didn't disconfigure me at all. Same for all of the other characters on here."

"Yes, indeed."

Down in the audience…

Kwik got overly excited every time the Kunimitsu in the game was fighting some common enemies, just like in _Death by Degrees_, but Talim held him firmly, smiling the whole time.

"This is a PSP game?!" Talim asked with amazement. "Wow! Talk about high definition gaming in a handheld system!"

"This game takes place in Tekken 2!" Bruce exclaimed. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"How do you know it takes place in Tekken 2?" Yoshimitsu asked, but before the kickboxer could answer, he noticed when Kunimitsu was talking to the young Kazuya in a cinematic cut scene. "…oh! Nevermind."

"Coooooooool." Kwik cooed with even more interest. "Realistic animation… really good, indeed."

"This really takes the glitch out of our minds for a while. Don't you agree, Marduk?"

"Hell, no!!!" Marduk exclaimed with anger. "This glitch is just a distraction!"

"WHAT?!" Stitch screamed from the projector room. It was barely audible, but everyone heard it as the game was paused. "IT'S NOT A DISTRACTION!!!"

"YES, IT IS!!!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!!! YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I STOPPED YOU FROM DOING THAT FUCKIN' CHOKEHOLD ON MEEGA'S GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"Wha-?! OHHHHHH, OKAY! SO, IT'S LIKE THAT, EH?! YOU AIN'T GONNA JUMP DOWN FROM THERE AND GET YOUR SMALL BLUE ASS IN MY FACE?! HUH?!"

"HELL, NAGA!!! YOU COME UP HERE… UNLESS YOU'RE A WIMP!!"

"Grrrrrrrr! YOU LIL' BASTARD!!!"

"COME UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!!!"

Back in the projector room…

"YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER HATED ALL THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE, MOTHAFUCKER!!!" Stitch finished before he sighed with relief and plopped himself down on a soft stool next to Kunimitsu. "………… damn. Marduk…… is stubborn…"

"He's been this way since he tried to help me get out of the glitch with that chokehold." Kunimitsu agreed. "And knowing that overly self-absorbed bastard's strength, he'll be determined to use every last piece of that strength he can unleash."

"Like Heihachi nearly did to us."

"Uh, oh…" Stitchavious muttered as he sensed Marduk's presence near the door. Kunimitsu concealed herself beside the closed door right before Marduk busted in and attempted to tackle Stitch, but he was grabbed by his pointer fingers by the experiment before he was thrown against the door, which was just closed by the camouflaged Kunimitsu. Stitchavious got into his fighting stance, feeling that he should help as well… and because he promised Kunimitsu he could assist her and Stitch in any way he can. By the time Marduk was getting up, Kunimitsu grabbed him in her own chokehold, having the dagger at the Adam's apple of his throat before she spoke.

"If we defeated Heihachi…" Kunimitsu coldly whispered in the Val Tudo champ's ear, moving the dagger upward a little more without harming him. "…then, we can kill your jealous ass!"

"Jealous?" Marduk asked smoothly, keeping his cool. "Humph! I ain't impressed by what you're sayin', foxy bitch."

"WATCH IT, JACKASS!!" Stitch screamed in Marduk's face. "You're gonna wish you never messed with meega and Kuni."

"HA! I laugh at both of ya'll. You're lucky you have the treatment shit flowin' through those sexy veins of yours right now… or I could've fought back at what you two are doin' to me right now."

"Oh, I get it." Kunimitsu's deep voice went lower, but didn't whisper. "You don't get defensive………" She paused as she got one centimeter away from his ear. "……unless my glitch gets back at me."

"Exactly."

"Hm! Are you hearing this, baby?"

"Damn straight!!" Stitch exclaimed. "You really piss meega off, you know that?!"

"And…?"

"You're about to face your death once my glitch returns." Kunimitsu added. "If you don't believe me, then you can walk out of here with your cocky self-conscience." At that phrase, the kunoichi released the champ from her imprisonment and he stood up, dusting himself off on the way. "Don't think you've gotten away with this… for now."

"Oh, I'll make sure your ass is dead for sayin' those words… BOTH OF YA'LL!!!" After that, Marduk stomped out of the room and back into the theater. Stitch, Kunimitsu, and Stitchavious looked at the closed door minutes after he left and they all lowered their eyelids with anger simultaneously.

This was going to be déjá vu for them indeed!


	6. Depression Sickness

Chapter 6: Depression Sickness

It's been a whole two weeks since Kunimitsu had the glitch prevention vaccine and, so far, Marduk is not satisfied. Stitch, Kwik, Stitchavious, and now Kunix have been watching her back and even the Soul Calibur fighters aren't leaving. They finally realized what Mitsurugi's been doing behind Marduk's back and they all agreed to help him out.

Shortly after the quarrel with Marduk earlier, Kunimitsu suddenly fell into a state of depression. She became internally afraid of Marduk's hatred towards her and Stitch's relationship and started crying silent tears, worrying Stitch and Stitchavious. She was sitting against a wall with her face buried into her thighs, sniffling with worry. Her game was still paused and this got the Soul Caliburs concerned.

"Is she okay up there?" Xianghua asked in wonder. Mitsurugi looked up at the projection room and showed a stern look on his face. Talim cuddled Kwik close to her chest and she mentally prayed. Kwik was leaking some tears as she was doing this. Lizardman moaned sadly as he volunteered to go up there and check it out for himself while everybody else just watched the small window to the projection room.

Up in the protection room…

"Kuni?" Stitch asked as he approached his crying girlfriend, sitting next to her with a paw on her leg for comfort. "What's the matter?"

"Marduk's just a……… ugh!" Kunimitsu replied with a little anger. "After that fight, all of a sudden, I don't feel like doing anything right now!"

"Why?"

"Stitch…… I… I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"But, Kuni…"

"Damn it, Stitch! Don't talk to me!! Leave me alone!"

"…………!"

"Stitch, I think we better do what she says." Stitchavious warned in his deepest tone possible. Stitch started tearing up as he stood up and gently stroked Kunimitsu's wet cheek, but she violently pushed him away.

"STITCH!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!! Just…… leave me alone… please…" She commanded with sadness and anger all at once. Stitch frowned as his feelings got hurt and he slowly backed away until Stitchavious gently grabbed his shoulders. Lizardman just took a peek into the room and frowned. "I wanna stay up here where I won't hurt anybody."

"Naga…" Stitch whispered, but Kunimitsu didn't listen to him as she stood up and turned to face the wall. Lizardman looked at her, then looked down at Stitch and Stitchavious. They both were frowning, but Stitch was crying silent tears. Lizardman then looked back up at Kunimitsu one more time. He jumped a little as she slammed her fist on the wall with anger.

"Damn you, Bryan…" She muttered in her lowest tone. Lizardman frowned even more before he left the door and went back to the theater room. Seung Mina saw his frown and she made that same expression as well when he sat down.

"I… guess Kunimitsu's not really in her happy mood." She guessed. Talim bowed her head with sadness. Cassandra and Sophitia did the same with her. Ivy stood up and walked upstairs to the projection room to see if she could coax the depression down a little. Kwik got the hint and flew out of Talim's arms and followed Ivy. Maxi shook his head with concern while Xianghua and Taki just sat back in their chairs. Mitsurugi looked over at the Tekken half of the theater room and they all looked just as concerned as he did.

Back in the projector room…

Ivy just arrived with Kwik hovering behind her. Stitch walked past her with his head bowed down with sadness, not even realizing Ivy was there. Kwik changed his mind and decided to follow his cousin. Stitchavious left out of the room next and looked up at Ivy with a determined look on his face, telling her to approach the depressed kunoichi with caution. Ivy nodded in response before Stitchavious left and Ivy entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Feeling depressed, Kunimitsu?" Ivy asked. The kunoichi nodded slowly, still having her back shown and her head bowed down. "I see you're really blaming Bryan for all this, but it's Marduk that's causing even more trouble. Why don't you aim at the cyborg as well?"

"Because Marduk is acting more like Heihachi when he first saw me and Stitch together. Bryan is just taking the blame and he apologized."

"Ah! I see. Well, since Marduk is causing all this, maybe you should rest for a while. Depression is a disease as well."

"I know… I was just thinking that I should rest myself." Kunimitsu finally turned around and faced Ivy. "Ivy, can you do me a solid favor while I'm resting?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Make sure Stitch stays in check with me being depressed and all and… if Jumba calls during my rest, tell him that you're filling in for me, but if it's Lilo, go ahead and let Stitch talk to her. I want him to check up on Jumba's condition at reprogramming Kwik's powers."

"Why doesn't Talim do that? She seems to worship him as if he was a god of the wind."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"………hm! Well, in that case, go ahead and let Talim check up on Jumba's progress. Then, I want her to tell me personally. Okay?"

"Okay. I can follow all these directions perfectly."

"Thanks. If you need me for anything else, I'll be in the resting quarters. Good luck."

"Same for you, my friend." Ivy gave the kunoichi a promising hug before Kunimitsu left for the resting quarters. Ivy went back to the theater room shortly after she saved and turned off the kunoichi's game. Everybody in the room was waiting for some results.

"Well, she is in emotional depression, so she went to rest for a while." Ivy replied. "She gave me some important directions beforehand."

"Go ahead." Mitsurugi commanded.

"While she rests, Kunimitsu wants me to make sure that Stitch remains calm at all times during her depression. If Jumba happens to call us, I'll fill in for Kunimitsu and her status report. If Lilo calls, I'll let Stitch talk to her. Either way, we must check on Jumba's progress on reprogramming Kwik's powers at all times. Talim, that is your duty. Keep track of Jumba's progress on this reprogramming of his. Understand?"

"No problem." Talim replied. "How long is Kunimitsu resting?"

"As long as she needs. She'll tell us when she's all better." Ivy paused as she noticed that Marduk and Stitch were missing. "Where's Marduk and Stitch?"

"Well, something happened while you were up there." Julia replied. All of the Soul Caliburs turned towards her and listened carefully. "Marduk dropped another one." This got everybody else looking confused. Julia nodded and pointed towards the exit doors with her thumb. "If you wanna stop them, go ahead." Lizardman growled as he pulled out his sword and ran out the doors. Seung Mina followed him seconds after with her naginata in hand. Kwik, feeling like he should try something, flew after them after struggling out of Talim's desperate grip.

Meanwhile, back in Hawaii at Lilo's…

Jumba was working really hard to try to reprogram Kwik's functions. So far, he's been going nowhere. This made him very frustrated.

"I do not know how this is possible without 626." He complained as he failed yet again. "With him being in Japan, I just don't have leads now." After he said this, Lilo arrived with Swapper, Amnesio, Sample, and Sparky behind her.

"Jumba, how's it goin'?" Lilo dared to ask. Jumba groaned as his response. Lilo sighed. "I see. With Stitch in Japan, this is working out, huh?"

"Unfortunately, little girl." Jumba replied. "Kunimitsu's vaccine is working, I know, but I'm worried that reprogramming 629's functions will take longer than the vaccine. Maybe Dr. Boskonovich has something useful."

"Maybe…"

"Hmmmm……" Jumba was in deep thought. "I should call him and see what's happening."

Back in Japan…

Stitch and Marduk were in a fist and throwing fight all over the break room. Everybody was shocked to see this while Kwik tried to stop his cousin and Bryan tried to stop Marduk. While this was going on, everyone looked at Julia. She sensed this and turned around.

"I can explain what happened. Marduk talked some more trash to Stitch, but this time, he really dropped the bomb on this one." She started. "He said something really violent about Stitch's relationship, but I can't say it."

"I understand." Talim reassured. "Cassandra, you're a sweet talker. How about you ask Marduk what he said?"

"Me?" Cassandra asked with nervousness. "No way! Maxi, you do it!"

"And then smack him with something he could just snatch outta my hands and smack me back?!" Maxi spat back. Seung Mina groaned with annoyance.

"You guys are punks!" She exclaimed. "I'll do it!" Gathering her courage, she confidently approached the Val Tudo champ, who slowly calmed down after Bryan gave him the chokehold. "Marduk, what exactly did you say to Stitch?"

"None of your business!" He replied with anger. Stitch growled at that response as he answered for him.

"Marduk said he doesn't think Kunimitsu has a chance to be with meega and that she would be better off without meega!! THAT IS A LIE!!!" Stitch screamed. Seung Mina gasped with horror. "MEEGA LOVE KUNI!!! MEEGA REALLY DO!!!"

"Oh, no… Marduk, is this true?" She dared to ask. Marduk just humphed and turned away. "How could you?! You know Stitch loves Kunimitsu! Why do you disrespect their relationship like this?!"

"Because it's disgusting!!!" Marduk yelled. This made everybody gasp, having Stitch just freeze with extreme shock in silence. "If ya'll don't agree, then you can go to Hell!!"

"………I…… I don't believe you! You want Kunimitsu to die, do you?!" Talim asked in the distance. Marduk looked over at everyone and growled. That answered the question.

"I don't believe this!" Xianghua exclaimed. "You would rather see Kunimitsu die than see them together, huh?" Marduk nodded as he stomped off to his room. "Well, this is just wrong!"

"Marduk can go to Hell!" Stitch exclaimed. "Meega and Kuni love each other and that's all that matters." Shortly after he said this, he started crying vigoriously. Seung Mina approached him and gave him a big hug.

"Well, it's official, everyone. Marduk hates this relationship. We must keep a good watch on him at all times." She commanded. Everybody nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in Dr. B's hospital wing in his lab…

Kunimitsu was curled up on the bed with tears. She overheard the whole argument with Marduk and the others. Dr. B noticed her sad behavior, but before he could say anything, his cell phone rang. He quickly reached for it from his lab pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He started.

"Hello, Doctor Boskonovich. It is Jumba." Jumba replied from the other line.

"Jumba, it's so nice to hear from you. We are in Hell right now!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"Marduk dropped a big one on Stitch. He says his relationship with Kunimitsu is……"

"…is?"

"…… is disgusting." This made Kunimitsu groan with sadness… and partitally with sickness. Jumba was shocked.

"WHAT?! How could the Val Tudo champion say something like that?!" He asked.

"Those are his thoughts." Dr. B replied. "Anyway, Kunimitsu's not feeling too good. She has a bad case of depression."

"Oh, dear…"

"What is it?"

"That's a side effect to the vaccine. There is another horrifying side effect as well, due to the amount 626's blood flowing through her bloodstream."

"I think I know what you're saying…" Dr. B paused as he looked over at Kunimitsu, but she wasn't in her bed. He did see a trail of pinkish red bile heading for the bathroom. "…damn. Extreme vomiting."

"Exactly."

"This side effect won't make her vaccine wear off early, will it?"

"No, but it will give 626 loads of worry. The only way the vomiting can be stopped is if she swallows a big glass of… are you ready for this?....... 626's urine."

"Ewwww! Why does she have to drink that?!"

"It's a sample of 626 inside of her that can really 'flow' with his pink blood. When that happens, the pink substance won't enter her stomach and intenstines anymore because it's a positive bond. In return, the vomiting will stop permanently and she'll just have the depression. Do you understand?"

"Completely!" Dr. B had a smile on his face the whole time. "Thanks, Jumba! You truly are a genius!"

"As always."

"But, about Kwik's powers…"

"…I need to talk to 629 himself privately about that."

"Okay. I'll get him along with getting Kunimitsu's…… unusual remedy." After that was said, he quickly found an empty water bottle and rushed upstairs towards the others.

Back upstairs, in the break room…

Stitch was breathing heavily as he allowed Talim to fan him with a cooling breeze with a sheet of paper. Everybody else was just stunned.

"Didn't I say this was gonna be déjá vu?" Mitsurugi asked randomly. Maxi and Ivy nodded while everybody else looked at him. "This is exactly what it is."

"He has a point." Ivy agreed. "Stitch, don't you agree?"

"Ih." Stitch replied. Kwik nestled himself in his cousin's four strong arms as he continued. "Meega can feel the déjá vu already."

"I'm glad." Xianghua sighed. Minutes later, Dr B ran into the room in a panic.

"Guys, Kunimitsu's condition got worse!" He exclaimed. Everybody was shocked, especially Stitch. "Jumba just called me when it happened. He says the amount of Stitch's blood in her veins is making her extremely sick."

"You mean…… she's puking?" Maxi asked. Dr. B nodded. Stitch gasped hard.

"NAGA!!! Just like with the kiekophastomin case… only it's different." Stitch explained.

"Kiekophastomin?" Seung Mina asked. "What's that?"

"Deadly alien poison that can really harm a human." Dr. B replied. "Stitch, I need you downstairs in my lab for a moment."

"Ih." Stitch replied before he rushed downstairs to the lab. Before the doctor went back, he pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Kwik, who was puzzled.

"In the meantime, Kwik, Jumba's on hold for you. He really needs to talk to you." After that, he ran back downstairs. Kwik brought the cell phone to his huge ear and spoke.

"Hello?" He started.

"629! Glad to hear from you." Jumba replied from the other line. "Listen. I'm making a little progress from recallibrating your powers from scratch."

"How come?"

"Without 626 with me, it's taking a lot longer for me to succeed. I'm worried that the process will be finished long after Kunimitsu kunoichi's vaccine wears off within a month. I'll try to finish up as fast as I can. Okay?"

"……ogata." Kwik started tearing up. "Please… hurry, Jumba. Marduk's crazy."

"I know, I know. Hang in there, 629. Goodbye."

"Bye." Kwik hung up the phone after that. Everybody looked at him with worry. "Jumba said it's taking longer than he thought without cousin."

"Oh, no…" Jin muttered with worry. Talim held him close.

"Don't worry, Kwik." She reassured softly. "I'm sure Jumba's efforts won't go to waste."

"Tanka, everyone." Kwik thanked with a smile.

"Ah, there's a smile." Bruce randomly said.

Back in the lab…

"You see, Stitch?" Dr. B started, having Stitch watch Kunimitsu vigoriously vomit into a trash can. "As long as your blood continues to treat her glitch without a proper remedy, she could die faster than the vaccine's life. We need to act fast!"

"Ih, but what can we do?" Stitch asked, keeping his eyes on his sick lover. "Is there a cure for the throwing up?"

"Yes, there is. Jumba explained it to me earlier. It's… not the most appitizing remedy, but it will permanently stop the vomiting."

"What is it?"

"She has to drink this whole water bottle…" Dr. B paused as he showed the blue experiment the empty bottle. This puzzled him until the doctor finished. "…of your urine."

"My what?!"

"Your urine, Stitch. You do know what that is, right?"

"Ih… meega's pee."

"Exactly."

"Ewwww!"

"I know. That's what I said when Jumba first mentioned it. It is disgusting, but it will help."

"Naga bootifa, but ogata. If it'll help Kuni…"

"That's the spirit. You really do love her after all. You would do anything to help her, huh?"

"Ih… even if she has to drink meega's pee."

"Heh, heh. Let's go over here, where I can cover you from Kunimitsu." They both walked over to a huge computer, but he was able to block Stitch's private business with his whole body.

Five minutes later…

"There." Dr. B said after he closed the bottle, then examined it. "Wow. You may be an alien, but your urine is still the same color as normal. That's just interesting to me."

"Dr. B!" Stitch playfully exclaimed.

"Sorry. Let's hurry and give this to Kunimitsu." They both walked over to the sick kunoichi, who just stopped vomiting for the twenty-first time. "How long do you keep it down, Kuni?"

"Every fifteen minutes." Kunimitsu weakly replied.

"Mm! Despite how hard you're vomiting, I'm surprised. Anyway, we better give you this before you throw up again." Kunimitsu took the yellow bottle and grew puzzled.

"What the hell is this?"

"Stitch's urine. You need to drink it, if you want the vomiting to stop for good."

"……………..my God."

"I know, but please, drink it… and fast."

"Okay." Kunimitsu held her nose before she started drinking Stitch's pee, as if she was drinking lemonade. It was extremely sour, but she still gulped it down like bad medicine. Stitch smiled at her progress.

"I hope it does work, Doctor." He prayed.

"I will work. In the meantime, I'll get some mouthwash. She really needs to wash away that nasty aftertaste she'll get when she's finished." Dr. B replied before he walked back upstairs to get some mouthwash while Stitch kept Kunimitsu company, watching her drink his 'life water' with a smile on his face. While he was watching her, he had a mental flashback to when he had his so-called "final" night of sex.

(Flashback, to several nights ago…)

"Kuni, do you really love meega?" Stitch asked with uncertainty. Kunimitsu sighed as she faced her lover on the bed, stroking his fluffy face. "I mean, I know meega asked you before. I just wanna know… again."

"Of course, I do." Kunimitsu replied tiredly. "I love you more than Kazuya loved Jun."

"Tee, hee. Ogata. Because I know this might be our final night of tasty goodness. You don't… feel worried about that… do you?"

"No, not at all. I do worry sometimes, though…" Kunimitsu trailed away, closing her eyes in deep thought. Stitch was puzzled. "…what if… something happens to me and you're not there to help me?"

"……………" Stitch really didn't know what to say after that question. He couldn't find an answer. This made the kunoichi a little concerned and sad all at once.

"It's that difficult, isn't it?"

"Ih… but if something does happen, I'll do whatever it takes to fix it… even if it means giving you a little bit of my soul."

"Awww, Stitch… I knew you would be there for me, no matter what."

"I love you that much, Kunimitsu… and meega mean it…… I promise." After that, they deeply kissed passionately as they had another round of sex for an hour.

(End flashback)

"Eeeeee…" Stitch sighed in his cute manner with a silly grin. "My pee is my soul. Hee, heeeeee…" Kunimitsu finally finished the whole bottle and started coughing a few times before she finally calmed down and laid back on the bed with a smile. "You alright, baby?"

"I feel much better, thank you." Kunimitsu replied, gently stroking her lover's soft blue fur. "Yeech! That was _not _the best tasting medicine, but it sure did settle my stomach."

"Meega glad. Hey! Do you remember back when we had sex at your mansion?"

"Yeah. You said you would do whatever it takes to make things better, if I was to get into trouble without you by my side… even if it meant drinking your own piss."

"Hee, hee. Yep, meega did say that."

"You sure do have a knack for keeping promises, Stitch. It really turns me on." After she said this, she brought Stitch closer to her chest and allowed him to lay between her breasts, looking into his black eyes as deeply as she could. Stitch's stare into Kunimitsu's luxurious green eyes made him drool, but she didn't care about his saliva staining her clothes. Her love for this indestructible experiment was all that mattered. This stare lasted for the next thirty minutes.

Meanwhile, back upstairs…

Dr. B just received his mouthwash, but as he headed back to his lab. Ivy stopped him for a moment.

"Yes, Ivy?" Dr. B asked with a smooth attitude. "What is it?"

"This Stitch creature facinates me every time I see him and hear him." She started. "I also really like his relationship with Kunimitsu."

"Me, too!" Taki agreed, coming from out of nowhere. "After seeing how Marduk is really smothering Stitch like this, I know this relationship is really something else."

"I'm surprised." Dr. B spoke with partial shock. "Of all of you Soul Caliburs…"

"Don't get too shocked, Dr. B. We just want to support this relationship on behalf of all of us at Soul Calibur." Ivy suggested. Dr. B smiled.

"This is wonderful, ladies! Since you support this very much, how about you both join me down in my secret lab? I should suspect that Kunimitsu is all better now."

Minutes later, back in the lab…

Ivy and Taki were touched by the scene before them. Dr. B just smiled. They saw Kunimitsu and Stitch just laying there, staring at each other. Stitch was still between her boobs, but he got more comfortable, having his extra hands gently massaging them. Kunimitsu moaned with pleasure in response while she gently massaged Stitch's tail. Dr. B hated to interrupt the sexy moment, but he had to.

"Hey, lovebirds." He started. They both slowly turned to look at him simultaneously with seductive smiles. "I hate to interrupt, but it's time for Kunimitsu to wash away that nasty aftertaste."

"Good. I had the sudden urge to kiss this lovable baby of mine, but I knew I had to wash my mouth." Kunimitsu confessed playfully. "Instead, I just stared at my baby… until you came back."

"Heeeee…" Stitch grinned in agreement. Taki shook her head with humor while Ivy just smiled even wider. Dr. B handed Kunimitsu the mouthwash before she made her way to the bathroom to clean her mouth off while Stitch paitently waited for her on her bed. "Ahhhh. Kuni sexy when she walks."

"Tee, hee." Taki giggled. "He's so gullible. If it hadn't been for that contest you won, all this would've never happened. Aren't you glad you chose Kunimitsu?"

"Finally!!" Dr. B exclaimed with humor. "Somebody finally asked the million dollare question!"

"Heh, heh." Ivy chuckled. Stitch blushed a deep purple as he spoke.

"Ih, Taki." Stitch replied with honesty. "Meega's so happy that I chose Kunimitsu. I was gonna choose Kuma because I could really have practice fights with him, but the house was too small for him. So, I chose Kunimitsu instead because I really like her fighting style and her personality. I… didn't really expect meega to fall in love with her, though."

"It's the element of surprise." Ivy predicted. Stitch nodded. All three members of his audience got comfortable in their own chairs as Stitch continued his story.

"When I did fall in love with Kuni for the first time, meega was actually scared. I thought she would reject the idea. When she did find out, I was surprised. She played along and we were about to kiss in front of meega's ohana until Jumba kindly excused us and we had a night of passion for the rest of the night."

"Wow." Taki gasped. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Definitely! Kuni actually tasted good when I kissed her for the first time. The hard part after that, though, was trying to keep it a secret from Lilo and the rest of the ohana. It was for her own safety… Lilo's that is."

"Did she go easy on you when you finally told her about it?" Ivy asked. Stitch nodded.

"Luckily, ih. She didn't mind and she liked the idea. When the ohana knew about it, it was about time for Kuni to return to Tekken because her stay expired. Before she could return, we had to prove to those fighters that our relationship was meant to be."

"And that's what Heihachi became stubborn with you."

"Exactly, Ivy. He was so stubborn that meega and Kuni had to fight him to the death to prove it. We kicked his ass!"

"That's a relief."

"You got that right." Kunimitsu agreed from behind Stitch, who turned around towards her with surprise before he smiled and allowed her to pick him up and carry him in her strong arms. "Beating Heihachi was the hard part, but seeing Stitch leave was even harder for me. I remember that moment like it was yesterday…"

(Flashback, to a few months back…)

"_Your love for Stitch is always welcome here, Kunimitsu." Jinpachi declared. "What do you wish to do with him?"_

"………………………" _Kunimitsu remained quiet and so did Stitch and the other fighters, who awaited her answer. After ten silent seconds of thought, she finally made a decision. "…………I want him back home to his ohana."_

"_Oh?! You don't want him here?! Why not?!"_

"_Yeah, Kuni!" Gon exclaimed. "Why can't Stitch stay here?"_

"_He has important matters in his own hands and… well… I have mine to deal with. His ohana is where he was accepted and his ohana is where he should remain forever more." Kunimitsu replied expertly. The other fighters were astonished to hear those words. Even Kunix was surprised as he approached her._

"_You really mean it?" He asked. Kunimitsu nodded as she gently placed Stitch down next to him._

"_Yes. I have you all… the Tekken ohana… to live with myself and…… Stitch can't stay here. Lilo needs him." Wang chuckled with a sincere smile._

"_Kunimitsu speaks the truth dearly." He complied. "Stitch, you've done well being a great lover to her, but you do have a family to look after yourself. Do you accept her sincere words?"_

_Stitch didn't reply as he looked up at Kunimitsu. He soon became teary eyed before he unexpectedly lept for her chest and kissed her passionately on the mouth as his reply. She was taken aback by the kiss for a moment, but then gave in by a moan. Everybody watched this and awed at it. Kunix was finally leaking tears for the first time since he was activated and Christie held him in her arms for comfort. The kiss lasted for the next ten minutes, having Stitch firmly squeeze himself between Kunimitsu's breasts. She felt this and moaned deeply within her throat as a response, saying she was enjoying it. Yoshimitsu chuckled at that display as the kiss continued._

"_Hmm! Stitch is a little bit of a sexual creature around her, huh?" He joked to Jin, who nodded in response._

"_Isn't it unbelievable?" He asked in return. "When Stitch healed her with his tears, he jumped into the chamber and kissed her the same way… except she was naked."_

"_Whoa! Talk about feisty."_

"_I'll say."_

_At the final three minutes, Stitch decided to be playful at the last minute by gently massaging Kunimitsu's breasts with his extra hands while his main hands were stroking her smooth skinned face. Heat was burning through her veins as she felt this sensation flow through her like a river. Stitch felt her pleasure and heightened the massage. Kunimitsu moaned loudly within the alien's tasty mouth and nearly lost her balance as she slowly backed up and leaned against a wall. Stitch's massive weight was pushing her down. Everybody saw this and gasped slightly, thinking she was about to fall, but she remained against the wall. Yoshimitsu smiled at this, however. He was glad to see Kunimitsu release her feminine side of her deadly kunoichi self. Stitch finally stopped the kiss and just looked into the kunoichi's sexy green eyes. He still continued his boob massage on her, though._

"_Damn, Stitch." Kunimitsu groaned, lifting her head with pleasure. "Those are the only things you admire on me, huh?"_

"_What else is there, sexy Kuni?" Stitch asked seductively, raising an eyebrow sensually. "Meega love them very much."_

"_I can see that. This is a way to remember you by, right?"_

"_And this." Stitch used one of his main hands to pull out a set of the Lilo and Stitch DVDs. It consisted of the following titles:_

_Lilo & Stitch_

_Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch_

_Leroy & Stitch_

_Stitch: The Movie_

_The Tekken fighters were getting jealous, but hid it within their normal faces as the two continued._

"_Wow." Kunimitsu gasped as she grabbed the four DVDs. "I… don't know what to say."_

"_They're fun to watch… every one of them." Stitch commented. "Meega also made this." He pulled out a CD case with a DVD that was titled: "Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes". Kunimitsu took that DVD and smiled._

"_Thank you so much, Stitch." She embraced the alien as she said this, stopping his breast massage in the process. "I'll watch these every day from this moment on."_

"_That'll be a first to see." Kazuya muttered._

(End flashback)

"Wow." Taki and Ivy gasped with shock. Kunimitsu nodded in agreement with Stitch.

"The decision was difficult for you, huh?" Dr. B asked.

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied. "But, it was for the best. He really taught me the true meaning of ohana and I used it wisely."

"Gaba?!" Stitch asked with amazement. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Stitch. You've taught me so much." Kunimitsu hugged him in a loving embrace. "Now, that I'm not sick anymore, you don't mind if you go back to your family, do you? I just happened to overhear Kwik's conversation with Jumba on the phone and, by the way Jumba sounds, I think that he really needs you."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"I'm sure, Stitch. I'll be alright for a month. When the glitch starts to come back, I'll be sure to get somebody to let you know immediately. I promise." At this point, Kunimitsu was tearing up. Stitch saw the glossy tears in her green eyes before he hugged her for comfort. "I love you, Stitch."

"Meega love you, too." They both started crying silently within their embrace and this made Ivy tear up while Taki was crying as sliently as they were. Dr. B frowned as he bowed his head. Ivy placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned towards her before she spoke.

"Now I see how strong their love is." Ivy guessed. "If Kunimitsu is letting Stitch go back and he understands, that's true love indeed."

"I agree, Ivy. Stitch, you don't regret this decision to go back, do you?" Dr. B asked. Stitch shook his head as he jumped off of Kunimitsu and onto her bed.

"Naga. Jumba needs me. Meega will go back to ohana. Knowing Kuni, I know she can hang in there for a month." Stitch replied with a serious tone in his cute voice. Dr. B nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I'll find an empty box to place you in, but before I do…"

"Gaba?"

"…do you want Kunix and Stitchavious to stay here?"

"Ih. Jumba only needs me and I need cousins that can keep an eye on Kuni for me."

"Mm!" Taki exclaimed as she wiped her tears.

"Alright, then. It's settled. I'll go ahead and find an empty box for you." Dr. B spoke before he went back upstairs to get a cardboard box. Kunimitsu picked up Stitch before she walked past Ivy and Taki, who followed her to the exit seconds after.

"You sure do sound like you know what you're doing." Ivy predicted. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm confident, Ivy." Kunimitsu replied. "As long as Stitch still loves me and cares about me, that's all that matters."

"Good."

A few hours later, at the airport…

Kunimitsu was there alone this time while Stitch just got in the box. She kneeled down towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before she spoke.

"They've kept Talim in charge of taking care of Kwik, in case you're wondering about him as well." She started. Stitch smiled in response. "But, more importantly, I'll be able to manage myself. I'm sure your glitch is no different from mine."

"Ih, it is." Stitch agreed. "But, if I could control it a little, I'm sure you could. As long as the vaccine keeps it in check for a month, Jumba and meega can focus entirely on recallibrating Kwik's powers. I hope we'll be able to finish it all before the vaccine wears off."

"I have confidence in you, Stitch. You can do it, baby." Kunimitsu gave him one final passionate kiss before it was time for Stitch's plane to depart. He quickly closed the lid on the box while Kunimitsu taped it up and used her dagger to make some holes on the box to give her lover some oxygen. "Have a safe trip, Stitch."

"Tanka! Aloha!" Those were Stitch's final words before a security guard picked up the box and carried him away to the cargo bay. Kunimitsu stood up and watched him leave with her hands in her pockets. She kept a smile on her face, but on the inside, she was overloaded with worry… about herself. Not only did she have Kwik to help Talim take care of, she also had Marduk to deal with. In her own desperate struggle, only time will tell on how all this will take a toll on her once the vaccine wears off within a month. She can only hope and pray that angels will give her the ability to surpress the glitch once it comes back.


	7. Back to Reality

Chapter 7: Back to Reality

(By the way, before you read, I just wanna let ya'll know that one Street Fighter makes an appearance in this chapter and throughout the entire fanfic. The character is a property of Capcom. Thanx! Now, you can enjoy it.)

It's been three days since Stitch was sent back to Hawaii to help Jumba recreate Kwik's powers from scratch. Kunimitsu just sat in the projector room in a chair this time in an indian style. She was meditating to get all the stress, worry, and depression out of her mind. As she was making progress, Lizardman and Jun arrived with Lizardman professionally handling a tray of freshly made turkey meatloaf with mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans. It was a big plate and the aroma of the dish made Kunimitsu snap herself out of her meditation. She looked over at the entrance and saw the two with smiles on their faces.

"Mmmmmm." The kunoichi moaned with hunger. "Please tell me that dish is for me. What is that?"

"It's turkey meatloaf and mashed potatoes smothered in gravy and green beans. You may be shocked about this, but Lizardman cooked it all himself… just for you." Jun replied. Kunimitsu showed wide eyes with shock as she untied her legs and allowed the humanoid reptilian to place the tray in her lap gently. "Despite all this drama that has been happening, we've been noticing that you haven't eaten a good meal in a while."

"Thank you. This is exactly what I needed. But, why did Lizardman make this?"

"It's his way of letting you see how caring he is towards you. Since he can't talk, actions will speak even louder."

"Awww, thanks, Lizardman. I owe you one." Lizardman just nodded with a smile as he allowed the kunoichi to eat his three-course meal. She took a bite of the meatloaf and she was in heaven. "Ohhhhhh, my God! This is delicious!! This was just what I needed to perk me up a little bit. My depression is getting a little better."

"That's good. Are you going to continue your game after you finish?"

"You guys still wanna see it?" Kunimitsu smiled as she said this. Even after all this drama with Marduk and everything, they didn't get the new game out of their heads. Jun giggled.

"Yes. You know you want to continue this game as well."

"I do, yeah. Just let me enjoy this meal first. MMMmmm, yes!!! This is good! I wish Stitch could get a taste of this." As she said this, she just finished another bite of the meatloaf and Lizardman and Jun left for the theater room where the others were waiting. As Kunimitsu was eating her lunch, she had a mental flashback to when she first heard about Stitch's crush on her…

(Flashback…)

"_Ogata… you caught meega." Stitch slid off the door and shamefully walked up to the two. "But… you can't tell Lilo and Pleakley."_

"_Why?" Valkablaze asked smoothly, leaning back against his spot in the couch. "I'm sure they'll be riveted."_

"_Naga! You can't tell them nothing! If you do, meega will never want to invite Kuni again."_

"_What?!"_

"_Ih. Meega is __that__ much in love."_

"_Oh, no…" Jumba whispered with an excited tone. "Are you serious, 626?"_

"………_ih." Stitch blushed even a deeper purple and kept his focus on the floor the whole time. Jumba and Valkablaze were looking at each other with shocked faces._

_Outside the house on the porch…_

_Kunimitsu overheard that whole moment through the not-so-thick front door and took off her mask with sympathy. She peeked through the window and saw how solemn Stitch looked. She listened through the door again as she placed an ear to it._

"_Well, 626… if you really admit this, are you going to tell Kuni woman herself?" Jumba asked. Stitch looked up at him with wide black eyes._

"_NAGA!! Meega not ready…" Stitch trailed away and turned his head to the side. "Meega scared…"_

"_Scared?" Valkablaze asked with wonder. "Of what?"_

"_Her rejection."_

"_Mm!" Jumba and Valkablaze both exclaimed with understanding._

_Back outside…_

_Kunimitsu cringed when she heard that Stitch was scared that she might reject him. Her green eyes grew watery and she sniffed a little, but no tear escaped… due to Gantu's call. She took out the futuristic cell phone and answered it. She still looked in the window as she spoke._

"_Kunimitsu here." She started, trying to sound as normal as possible._

"_Are you finished gathering up the experiments?" Gantu asked from the other line. Kunimitsu nodded._

"_Yes. I've gathered enough… to beat you."_

"_Excellent… HEY!"_

"_Figured you'd catch on."_

"_Grrrrrrrr… you __will__ not beat me!"_

"_That's what your sorry ass thinks!! I've been wanting to be Stitch's crush…"_

"_Huh?"_

_Kunimitsu gasped as she realized what she just said. She quickly corrected herself as she blushed._

"_I mean… the best thief in the galaxy." Then, she muttered off the phone: "Shit!"_

"_HA! You won't be once you see what I've gathered! Meet me back at the ship ASAP! I wanna see your ass go back to Japan where you belong once I'm done with you!" After that, the phone clicked off. Kunimitsu slowly turned off her phone and lowered it back into her pocket, still staring at Stitch through the front door._

"_I can't believe I just said that." She said to herself, refering back to when she accidently said that she would like to be Stitch's crush. "I hope Gantu completely forgot that I said it." She leaned foreward and stroked the glass where Stitch was viewed. She smiled slightly. "I… kind of have a crush on him myself." She sighed after that before she placed the mask back on and took the experiments with her to Gantu's ship._

(End flashback)

"Heh, heh. That was embarrassing when I said that I've been wanting to be Stitch's crush right in Gantu's ear by accident." Kunimitsu quoted to herself as she moved on to the mashed potatoes. "I sure do hope Stitch is doing okay. I know he's as smart as Jumba and, knowing Jumba, I'm sure he can find problems about Kwik's powers before Stitch does. Hm! I think I just became as smart as Stitch and Jumba now… at least… I feel smarter. Hmmmm…" She looked around the projector room for something to write with and she happened to find a black thin point permament marker on the floor. She carefully reached for it, pulled the top off, and to write out a random pythagorean theorem equation on the tray. She began to calculate in her head for an extremely fast five seconds before she figured out the solution and scribbled it on the tray. When she finished, she was shocked as she dropped the marker on the floor. "………my God! I DID get smarter! YES!! I gotta show this to everyone!!"

Meanwhile, back in Hawaii at Lilo's…

Stitch and Jumba were hard at work trying to recalibrate Kwik's powers in Jumba's ship. Jumba did all the experiment work while Stitch did the calulating and typing on Jumba's Intergalactic computer. So far, they were actually much more progress that Jumba was when he was by himself.

"This is amazing!" Jumba cheered as she was working. "We make more progress as team than me by myself! You do notice that, don't you, 626?"

"Ih." Stitch replied, keeping his focus on the computer. "Were you really having a hard time, Jumba?"

"Indeed, yes… but now that you are here, we can get through this a lot faster."

"Ogata."

"By the way, 626, did you choose to come back or did Kunimitsu woman let you go?"

"Sexy Kuni let meega go because she knows that you need me more than her. When she does, I'll be ready."

"Awwww, excellent. I knew you two could really be supportive towards each other. A month is plenty of time. There is high possibility that we will finish this before vaccine wears off."

"Really?!" Stitch stopped his typing quickly as he faced the still working Jumba, who nodded in response.

"Yes. I feel it deep down in my heart, 626, that we… will… succeed."

"YES!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!" Stitch started celebrating this moment by just simply crawling all over the ship. Jumba chuckled with happiness as he continued working. Stitch celebrated for the next ten minutes before he finally calmed himself down and resumed his job as if he never cheered at all. This made the formerly evil genius chuckle with humor. He loved telling his experiment good news at a very desperate event in his life. They just have to keep trying.

Back at the Tekken Mansion in Japan…

"That was nice of you to cook that meal for Kunimitsu." Talim told Lizardman, who blushed in response. This made her giggle. "Hee, hee. Aww, he's shy."

"I never thought he could be, despite how monsterous he looks." Mitsurugi muttered with nonchalant humor. After that was stated, Kunimitsu hurriedly ran towards the others in the theater room from the kitchen after she cleaned her plate and drank a quick glass of water. She held the tray where she did her algebra lesson on. Everyone noticed how happy the kunoichi was as they smiled along with her. Dr. B approached her calmly as he spoke.

"What is it, Kunimitsu? What's all the excitement about?" He asked. Kunimitsu started to catch her breath as she handed the tray to the doctor. He examined it and grew astonished. "Is this…?"

"…the pythagorean theorem?" Kunimitsu managed to finish as she caught her breath.

"Yes. Did you do this?"

"Yeah. While I was eating, I had the strangest feeling that I've gotten smarter than usual since the vaccine. My depression is gone completely, though."

"You decided to test your smarts, huh?" Kunimitsu nodded in response. Dr. B double checked the equation with a scientific calculator as the kunoichi sat down in the seats with everyone. As soon as she did, she noticed that Marduk was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Mr. Thinks-My-Relationship-With-Stitch-Is-Disgusting?" She randomly asked to nobody in partictular.

"He's in the gym, punching way his anger." Christie replied. "I guess you overheard that argument when you were sick, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that big gorilla would say something like that! Did you talk some sense into that jackass?"

"Naw." Bruce replied. "We didn't wanna get our asses kicked back there."

"Damn, I hate that son of a bitch!!"

"Don't get yourself stressed out again." Cassandra warned calmly. "He'll really have an advantage if you came face to face with him."

"You're right. I just need to deal with him until Kwik's powers return. Whew!" Kunimitsu sat back in her chair as she sighed that last statement. Ivy chuckled at her before she turned towards Dr. B.

"What are you doing, doctor?" Ivy asked him. This got everybody else, except Kunimitsu, looking curious. Kwik volunteered to fly over to him and perch himself on his right shoulder, looking at the tray the doctor was writing on.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to see something. It'll take me just a hot second." Dr. B shushed before he continued working. Stitchavious and Kunix climbed up on the table with confusion as they studied the tray. Seung Mina managed to sneak a peek over the doctor's left shoulder and silently grew shocked. After five minutes, he made Kwik jump a little with fear as he screamed…

"YES!!! Kunimitsu!! You… are… a… genius!!!"

"The problem's right?" Kunimitsu asked as she approached the doctor. She examined her problem and Dr. B's double checking copy of it and she was astonished. "Holy shit!! The solution is correct and I solved it within a matter of seconds!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. As I was eating, I just wrote out that random problem and I figured it out in five seconds. Cool, huh?"

"Indeed. Everyone, look at this! I think this might be an undiscovered side effect that Jumba doesn't know about!" Everybody did so and they were just bedazzled at what they saw as the doctor explained. "This is Kunimitsu's problem on the left and this is my double check here on the right. They are exactly the same… and Kunimitsu solved it in five seconds!"

"Nooooooo way!!" Hwoarang exclaimed as he took the tray and everyone followed. "This is awesome!"

"It… it sure is." Sophitia added. "Kunimitsu gained more intelligence."

"It seems that way." Maxi agreed while Mitsurugi nodded in agreement. Xianghua looked over at Kunimitsu as she spoke.

"Did you really do this, Kuni?!" She asked the kunoichi, who nodded in response. "This is really good!"

"I better tell Jumba!" Kunimitsu exclaimed as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. "I wonder if this is another side effect to the vaccine."

"Unbelievable!" Jin muttered as he looked at the two identical equations. "Pretty soon, she'll be so smart that she could win every fight with no sweat."

Back in Jumba's ship in Hawaii…

Stitch and Jumba were taking a quick break from their assignment as they were eating macaroni and cheese for lunch while they were watching tv. After seven minutes, Jumba's phone rang and he got up from his seat to answer it.

"Hello, this is Jumba speaking. Who's calling, please?"

"Jumba, it's me." Kunimitsu replied from the phone.

"Ahh, Kunimitsu! What is it?"

"Do you think there might be some other side effects to the vaccine?"

"Uh… not that I know of. Why?"

"I… think I might have became as smart as Stitch. I solved an algebra problem in five seconds just now."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" This made Stitch look over at his creator with worry.

"Jumba, what is it?" He asked with worry.

"626, come here!" The experiment did so. "Kunimitsu, tell Stitch what you told me." Jumba held the phone to Stitch's ear as the kunoichi spoke.

"I might be as smart as you, Stitch." She repeated in a more seductive tone. Stitch drooled as Jumba took the phone back. "Heh, heh. I bet he's drooling right now."

"He sure is. Anyway, if you can solve difficult algebra problem in five seconds, then that means…… no."

"What?"

"…… Kunimitsu…"

"Yes?"

"…… the vaccine raised your IQ to 587."

"Say whaaaaat?"

"Yes, it is true."

"But, how?"

"Is very simple, really. You see, by having 626's blood keeping your glitch in check and since you have just drank his… um… 'life water', you have gained just as much intelligence as 626. It's just like what happens in brain swapping, except 626 still keeps his brain."

"Huh! So, technically, I _am _as smart as Stitch."

"Yes. The only real concern is that whether or not you will still keep the high IQ when the vaccine wears off in a month. I'll have to do more research on that."

"Okay, I understand. Hold on! Are there any more side effects to the vaccine I should know about before I hang up?"

"Oooooooh… yes. There is one… more… side effect……… and this one stands out. Remember when you were brain swapped with 626 earlier?"

"Yeah. That was a great experience. Why?"

"Well, since you have gained 626's smarts, you have also gained some more abilities of 626 as well."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Besides the high IQ, you also have the ability to lift objects seven thousand times your own weight, which is equivalent to 626's three thousand times his weight, you have heat and nightvision, fireproof, can climb walls, and bulletproof. Basically, you are as indestructable as 626. Any more questions?"

"…………………………"

"Good. Now, 626 and I have to get back to work. We're just about through with our break. Isn't that right, 626?"

"…………………………." Stitch was just as shocked as Kunimitsu over the phone and Jumba chuckled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Good bye, Kunimitsu."

Back in Japan…

Kunimitsu stood completely frozen with the phone still up to her ear and this puzzled everybody. Lili volunteered to slowly approach her and wave her hand in her face to try to knock her out of her trance.

"Hello?" Lili sang out. "Anybody there? Earth to Kunimitsu…"

"Man, she ain't budgin'." Bruce muttered. "I wonder what Jumba said to her."

"Obviously, some new discovery about the vaccine." Julia guessed. Dr. B nodded, but then, did a double take looking at the daughter of Michelle with shock.

"Julia! You may be right!" Dr. B agreed as he approached the frozen kunoichi. "Kunimitsu, are you alright? What did Jumba say?"

"……………………………" Kunimitsu was still silent as she slowly snapped out of it and placed her cell phone away and stood there for another thirty seconds before she unexpectedly fainted to the floor with extreme shock. Yoshimitsu chuckled as he approached her unconscious body and picked her up gently.

"Hm! She's too shocked and overwhelmed by whatever Jumba said to her. I've seen her through these episodes before." He explained. "She'll be awake in about fifteen minutes."

"Damn…" Maxi muttered.

Back in Hawaii…

Jumba and Stitch got right back to work in their respective workspaces. Jumba looked at how slowly Stitch was working and he smiled. He was still shocked about what the formerly evil genius explained to his lover. Jumba was about to say something until Lilo and Pleakley came in to check on them.

"Hey, Jumba." Lilo greeted. "How's the project coming?"

"It's progressing quickly, little girl." Jumba replied, resuming his work.

"Great. This will be finished before that vaccine wears off, right?"

"It is possibility that it will, yes… but, as you know, we will be prepared for anything."

"Yeah. There's no telling what might happen over in Japan." Lilo paused as she looked over at Stitch, who was still working at a slow pace and was still silent. "What's up with Stitch? How come he's working like a snail?"

"It's because of an explaination I have to Kunimitsu on the phone just a few moments ago. Apparently, the vaccine has given her most of 626's abilities."

"Really?!" Pleakley asked with surprise. Jumba nodded.

"Yes. I'll explain it all to everyone at dinnertable."

"Okay. We'll be ready." Lilo spoke as she walked over to Stitch. "Stitch, are you okay?"

"Ih!" Stitch screamed by accident, but then, calmed down when he saw Lilo. "Oh… soka, Lilo."

"That's okay. You were in a trance. I'm sure Jumba will explain everything when dinner starts. Try to work a little faster, too. You were moving like a snail."

"Ogata." After that, Stitch continued his work in a much faster pace than before. Lilo smiled as she and Pleakley left the ship. When they were gone, Jumba looked over at Stitch as he spoke.

"You did hear everything I said about Kunimitsu, yes?" He asked his creation, who nodded in response. "Good. Just checking. I just hope Kunimitsu woman heard me as well, especially after noticing that she was just as shocked as you."

Back in Japan…

Fifteen minutes passed and Kunimitsu was slowly coming to. Her vision was blurry at first, but as she blinked, her vision came into clear focus and she saw everyone surrounding her, having Kwik on her lap the whole time.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Kwik greeted in his cutest manner possible with his adorable smile. Kunimitsu smiled appreciatively as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head with minor pain. "You fell hard."

"I noticed… ouch." Kunimitsu agreed as she continued to rub her head for relief. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Lili replied. "Apparently, your conversation with Jumba was a real shocker. Care to explain what he said?"

"It was a shocker, everyone! He gave me a brief description of more abilities I've gained since the vaccine, beside the high IQ of 587."

"587?!" Dr. B repeated. "No wonder you were so quick with the thinking."

"Yeah… and that's not all I have. I also have heatvision, nightvision, I'm bulletproof, I'm fireproof, I can climb walls like Stitch, and I can lift objects that are seven thousand times my own weight."

"……………………………" Everyone was silent, but had wide eyes of shock on their faces. Kwik was the only one was wasn't silent as he gave the kunoichi a congratulatory hug. Kunimitsu hugged him in return.

"That's the same reaction I gave to Jumba, except this here. Thank you, Kwik."

"Naga problem." Kwik replied. "Now, you can be like cousin. Will you still have them when the needle wears off?"

"That's up to Jumba to figure out. Let's just be glad that I have these abilities right now, okay?"

"Ogata."

"Hey, Dr. B!"

"Huh?" The doctor babbled randomly as he snapped out of it. "Yes?"

"Do you think we can test these abilities out?"

"They are worth testing… but, how about you test them in front of Marduk?"

"That motherfucker?"

"It'll give him a piece of his mind."

"I like what you're saying. Kwik, you back me up."

"Gotcha!" Kwik replied.

Meanwhile, in the gym…

"Maybe you're taking this a little too seriously." Bryan reassured as he was sitting on a bench next to Marduk, drinking some water. Marduk was drinking an energy drink as he spoke. "It'll only be a matter time before she tries to teach you some manners while her glitch is still at ease."

"Humph! I ain't scared of no kunoichi bitch! I'm ready for her!"

"I'm glad you said that." Kunimitsu quoted as she approached the Val Tudo champ and he stood up in her face with anger. "I've just learned that I have just about every ability Stitch has, thanks to the vaccine. If you care to test me, you can… if you dare."

"Humph! I'm not scared of you. Show me what you got, bitch."

"Gladly." After that was said, Kunimitsu grabbed Marduk by his arms and easily lifted him up over her head as if he was as light as a feather! This shocked everyone, including herself. "What the hell…?! Damn, I'm strong."

"What the fu…?!" Marduk asked, but before he could finish, the kunoichi threw him towards a set of different sized barbells. Yoshimitsu, Jin, Maxi, Hwoarang, and Bryan whistled with amazement while everyone else were speechless. Kunimitsu looked at her hands with shock before she saw where Marduk landed, seeing that he was trying to get up.

"Sweet Jesus!" Maxi muttered with shock. By the time Marduk was completely on his feet, he was extremely pissed.

"How in the hell did you do that?!" He asked Kunimitsu. "You didn't take what I thought you took, did you?"

"Hell, no, dumbass!" Kunimitsu replied. "That would've been really stupid of me."

"Heh, heh… ya got that right. So, you wanna be throwin' me, huh? I'll show ya!" Marduk ran up to her and, before she could move, he vigoriously kneed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, before she collasped to the ground in pain. As she was enduring the pain, Marduk tried to grab her by her pigtails, but before he could reach them, Kunimitsu made an unexpected comeback by performing an uppercut on his chin, knocking him backwards. This move made her jump up to her feet and she gave him a punch to his jaw, knocking him further back. Marduk wiped the blood from his mouth before he attempted to counterattack with roundhouse kick, but Kunimitsu easily blocked it with one hand before she actually took a hold on his ankle, lifted him him up, and then slammed him towards the ground with ease, barely moving the rest of her body. As he was coming to, Kunimitsu smoothly dusted her shoulders off as if it was nothing at all and walked away. Marduk sat up a little and growled when he saw Kunimitsu walking away. He was far from finished.

"HEY-HEY-HEY-HEY-HEY!! I'm not through with you yet, bitch!! Get over here!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before he charged at her, like a bull charging at a red cloth. Kunimitsu made a smug smile before she slowly turned around and just stood there with her arms crossed. Marduk chuckled on his way towards her. "Heh, heh… yeah. You're mine now, bitch!!" But before he could approach her, he felt something grab him by the back of his shorts by the time he was only a centimeter away from Kunimitsu, who still held that smug smile. Marduk looked behind him with confusion and noticed that it was Kwik who grabbed him. The little angelic experiment then vigoriously tossed the champ backwards. While in mid-air, Stitchavious attacked him with an extremely strong punch towards his left side, nearly breaking his ribs. Marduk screamed with extreme pain before he continued to fly towards a wall, but before he approached it, it was Kunix's turn as he gave him fifteen scratches from his extendable kunai blades sticking out of his wrists within a matter of seconds! Marduk screamed even louder before his bloody body finally impacted towards the brick wall on his back. This knocked him out cold and the audience of friends were just bedazzled by what happened.

"Ooooooooooh!" All of the men, except Dr. B, Yoshimitsu, Jin, Mitsurugi, and Bryan, exclaimed. The women applauded. Mitsurugi approached the kunoichi with a smile.

"That fight was good proof to me." He commented as he gave her a pat on the back. "Good backup, you three."

"Thanks." Kwik, Stitchavious, and Kunix replied together with proud smiles. Mitsurugi nodded once in response.

"But, I still want to see the bulletproof and fireproof parts."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Mitsurugi." Yoshimitsu agreed. "I want to see the fireproof part first. Dr. B, don't you have an extremely high heat chamber in your lab?"

"Yes, but it's only for testing how much heat a car can take…" The doctor said, then paused as he saw how desperate everyone was to see this test, including Kunimitsu, who dropped the smug smile and replaced it with a desperate face. "…but I guess using it for this fireproof test is no problem."

"Thank you." Kunimitsu replied smoothly.

Meanwhile, back in Hawaii at Lilo's…

"WE DID IT, 626!!" Jumba cheered as he carefully held the powerful liquid of Kwik's powers before he gently placed it in a security chamber and closed it. "629's powers are completed! I'd say this wasn't so bad, eh? Heh, heh, heh!"

"Naga." Stitch replied in a happy whisper. "We… we did it… we can save sexy Kuni."

"Exactly!! This is much bigger success than when I first created you. Our hard work has paid off. Now, we just need to find a way to get this remedy to Japan."

"Meega will deliver it."

"Yourself or have it mailed to them without you with it?"

"Meega."

"You want to see Kunimitsu woman again, yes?"

"Ih. Meega wanna see her with my powers."

"Of course. Okay, 626. You have permission. I'll just keep this formula here until you come back with a box."

"Ogata."

As Stitch ran out of Jumba's ship's main entrance to look for another cardboard box, he screeched to a stop when he saw Gantu towering over his house, holding roof open. He growled with anger before he dashed towards the house.

At the house…

"Why did you come back, Gantu?!" Lilo screamed with bravery as Nani, David, and Pleakley stayed back with caution. "I thought you would give up by now, especially since Kunimitsu went back to Japan in peace."

"Well, I was growing a bit bored. AAAAAHHH!!" Gantu replied before he unexpectedly fell, dropping the roof back in its proper place along the way. This puzzled everyone before they approached the front door carefully, having David open the door to see that Stitch was the one who knocked him down towards the dirt driveway, missing the cars… luckily. "You!"

"Ih, meega!" Stitch repeated smoothly. "Go away! Kuni not here no more!!"

"I KNOW THAT, YOU LITTLE TROG… but I'm not after your girlfriend."

"Gaba?"

"Heh, heh… that's right. Without Kunimitsu here, there's nothing she can do… and there's nothing the little earth girl can do. So, uh…" After that was stated, Gantu snatched up Stitch into his container in milliseconds and placed him on his back. "…thank you."

"NO!!" Lilo screamed with fury. "GIVE STITCH BACK!!!"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! I don't think I can do that. The abomination is mine now and there's nothing… you can do about it." After that, Gantu walked away back to his spaceship. Lilo watched as he saw Stitch tearing up with fear, making his friend tear up with him. When the two aliens were completely out of sight, Lilo broke out crying into Nani's comforting arms. Jumba ran out of the ship in a hurry as he saw Gantu walk off with Stitch in his container.

"Oh, no… like I said, we were prepared for anything." Jumba muttered with worry. "I thought Gantu would give up ages ago."

"That's what we thought, too… but I guess we were wrong." Pleakley agreed. "What do we do now?"

"Well, knowing Gantu's experiences with 626, he should have extremely tough security now. 626 can't escape this time. Gantu… has finally won."

"Damn." David muttered with anger.

"Stitch can't lose…" Lilo moaned. "…not against Gantu."

"Sorry, little girl… but 626 has lost this time. He has failed family and Kunimitsu."

"Did you finish the recalibration of Kwik's powers?" Pleakley asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, don't you think you should deliver it yourself?"

"And allow mailmen to break bottle before it even gets there?! I shall not do such thing! Let's just face the fact that… 626 will be no more and Kunimitsu woman will suffer by the time the vaccine wears off."

"It's over…" Lilo muttered with sadness before she ran up to her room. Nani frowned as he walked back in the house with David. Pleakley followed Jumba back to his ship with sadness.

"What if Kunimitsu hears about this?" Pleakley asked with worry. "She'll be angry. If only Valkablaze didn't have to leave…"

"Valkablaze would be no good. When I say high security, I am meaning that security is so high, nothing can penetrate it." Jumba corrected professionally as he stared at the bottle of Kwik's powers with a frown. Pleakley frowned along with him as he stared at the bottle as well.

Meanwhile, downtown…

Gantu was still on his way towards his ship. Stitch was just sitting in the container, still crying. He finally realized that Gantu has finally won after so many battles and he couldn't save his beloved Kunimitsu within a month. He just can't imagine seeing Kunimitsu die, especially after seeing that nearly happen to her when she was poisoned with kiekophastomin. Now that he was captured one last time, there's just no hope for him now. Right when he was about to envision his life after he sees Kunimitsu dying, he saw somebody really familiar to him and just stared at her while Gantu was waiting for traffic to pass by in the intersection. The brown-eyed blonde school girl with fingerless fighting gloves and dressed in a red, white, and blue school uniform and blue bow in her hair just stared back at him and looked puzzled for a moment. After a few minutes, Gantu finally continued on his way. The girl was known as Karin Kanzuki. She was visiting Hawaii, thanks to her father's fortune. She continued to look at Stitch before he was completely gone. She was still confused even after that small moment. Keoni noticed and approached her before she took a snowcone she paid for.

"Hey, aren't you Karin Kanzuki from Street Fight Alpha 3?" Keoni asked in wonder.

"Yes." Karin replied. "What's your name?"

"Keoni. What was with the confused face?" The two walked down the sidewalk together as they were talking.

"I don't know if that was my imagination or what, but I think I was just staring at a little blue alien on the back of another alien. The blue one was just staring at me, like it knew what I was. Do you know about this?"

"Yeah. That's my friend, Lilo's dog, Stitch. Even though he's an alien, I promised her to tell most people that he's just a dog."

"How can he be a dog if he looks more a koala?"

"Beats me, but that's what Lilo told me."

"Hmmmm… do you know who was carrying that alien on his back?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know his name. You can follow them, if you want."

"…wait. Did you say… that blue alien's name… was Stitch?"

"Yeah."

"From those adroable Lilo & Stitch films?"

"Yeah."

"…………then, that must be… oh, no!"

"What?"

"Where's Lilo's house?!"

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

Stitch was just tossed into his highest security chamber by Gantu. Reuben shook his head with shame as he walked over to his cousin, but before he could speak…

"625! Don't even try. This chamber has the highest security and nothing can break through it… except a password encoded by me, which I will never give out." Gantu warned. "You can talk to him, though."

"Bastard." Reuben muttered before he faced his cousin, who had his back facing him with shame. "Awww, no, Stitch. You can't possibly be sad about this."

"Ih. Meega can't escape now. Sexy Kuni will die soon and meega won't be there to save her." Stitch cried.

"Did you and Jumba finish making that solution for Kwik?"

"How do you know about it?"

"Hey! They're call resources, cousin."

"Oh… well, ih."

"Then, you can still save her… it's just that Kwik will be the one to save her… not you."

"Naga. Jumba doesn't trust delivery people. He's scared that they might break it before it even makes to Japan."

"Awwww, shit, man. I guess your goose is cooked after all… finally!"

"QUIET, 625!!!" Gantu yelled.

"If capturing Stitch was gonna be this easy, I would've stayed by your side indefinately… but no!! You wanted the sexy ninja."

"SHUT UP!!! She fell in love with the trog!!! That's why I rejected her stay!"

"MEEGA NA LA QWEESTA!!!!" Stitch cursed in anger. Gantu growled at that statement before he pressed a voltage button, sending three thousand volts of electricity throughout the container, shocking Stitch until he was unconscious. This shocked Reuben.

"What the hell, Gantu?!" He exclaimed with anger. "Don't be so egotistical about this!!!"

"Too late."

"Humph. You pushover!"

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

"Okay, Kunimitsu!" Dr. B started as he looked through the window to the extreme heat chamber Kunimitsu was standing in. "Are you ready?"

"Born that way." Kunimitsu replied with confidence.

"Okay. I'm setting the temperature to the same high heat as our sun. Good luck." After that was said, the doctor turned on the heat, sat down with the others, and watched. The Soul Caliburs were a little concerned.

"Are you sure this test is a good idea?" Seung Mina asked.

"Sure, I'm sure. The strength test was a believer. I just know this is gonna be exceptional. We just have to wait and see the results."

An hour later…

Kunimitsu was playing with her pigtails as she sat down on the hot floor, but it didn't seem to phase her at all! She looked at the others, who were watching her and she saw nothing but wide and shocked eyes staring at her. She smiled.

"I know it's as hot as the sun in here, but damn. It doesn't feel that way to me at all." She said to herself. "I guess I am fireproof."

"Dude, she's been in there for an hour now." Bruce said to the doctor. "You can release her now. She's fireproof, man."

"I… guess I'll have to believe you." Dr. B agreed as he turned off the heat and released Kunimitsu, who walked out of the door as if nothing happened. "Well, the fireproof test was shocking. Testing the bulletproof feature should be no problem. Bryan?"

"Way ahead of ya!" Bryan replied as he already had his chaingun cocked and loaded. "Ready, babe?"

"Bring it." Kunimitsu replied with confidence as she just stood there. After that was finalized, the cyborg fired his gun. The bullets literally reflected off of the kunoichi's body, sounding like they were clanging against metal along the way. This shocked the Sould Caliburs the most, having Lizardman faint to the floor with surprise.

"Oh, my God!" Taki exclaimed. "She is bulletproof… literally!"

"That will really make history." Ivy agreed. "A bulletproof human without the use of a bulletproof vest. Amazing!"

"We agree!" Cassandra and Sophitia agreed simultaneously.

"Now, the proof is really showing." Maxi commented.

"It sure is." Mitsurugi agreed while Xianghua nodding in agreement next to him. Seung Mina and Talim were just speechless. After another seven minutes of shooting, Dr. B signaled for Bryan to stop and he obeyed. Kunimitsu dusted her shoulder off again with the most confident smile she could put on her face.

"Well, I'll be damned." The doctor commented. "Kunimitsu, you do indeed have Stitch's powers. I don't need to see the climbing on the wall thing. I think we've seen enough."

"I agree. I wanna get back to our game anyway." Kunimitsu agreed. Seung Mina gasped with realization after that statement.

"Oh, yeah! Her game! Let's go back and finish watching it, everyone!" She commanded before she happily ran back to the theater room. Everybody else followed, having Kunimitsu, Kunix, and Stitchavious head for the projector room.

"That was indeed prestidigitation for the ages." Kunix commented. Stitchavious chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah." He started. "You're an indestructible kunoichi. You'll use this powers wisely, right?"

"Of course." Kunimitsu replied as she entered the room. "If only I could've aquired these powers sooner, Heihachi would be dead quicker than ever."

"Well, you did kick Marduk's ass. Make that your victory."

"Yeah. You're right. Now, let's get this game started." After that was said, Kunimitsu picked up her PSP, unpaused the game, and finally continued the gameplay after all that happened. As she was playing, she was thinking hard about how Stitch was doing. She decided to keep that thought to herself as she continued her presentation.

Back at Hawaii, at Lilo's…

"I… I just can't believe that… Gantu finally… won. That… big dummy…" Lilo muttered sadly. Nani was sitting next to her on the couch and tried so hard to comfort her. "Pretty soon, I'll be all alone again and things will be worser than ever!"

"Aw, don't worry, Lilo." Nani encouraged. "You still have Stitch's cousins."

"Yeah, you're right… I suppose. It's better than nothing." During that conversation, Link, Swapper, Shush, Jam, Spats, and Sample just happened to overhear the whole thing while they were playing Marbles together. Shush was the first to hear it, obviously, and she frowned. This confused the rest of the surrounding experiments until she spoke.

"Guys, Stitch finally lost." Shush quoted sadly. This made the male experiments bow their heads with guilt.

"Damn." Sample muttered in a handsome voice. "He was a powerful cousin. With Kunimitsu gone, he's helpless."

"I though Stitch was tougher than that!" Swapper2 disagreed.

"Nope." Swapper1 corrected quickly. "He's not. He's weak… just like the rest of us."

"I was rooting for him, too." Spats agreed in a Stitch-like Russian accented voice. "Damn that Gantu!"

"He had a good run." Jam added in a normal male voice. Link nodded in agreement.

"Yep." He agreed before he saw Leroy walk out the bathroom. "Hey, Leroy. Didn't hear about Stitch's capture?"

"Ih." Leroy replied sadly as he sat next to Jam. "Meega was about to bond with Stitch."

"I know, man… but it's over now. We're useless experiments… well, except you, Leroy, but still. You can't break through it. Security is extra tight this time."

"Aww, naga!"

Meanwhile, near Jumba's ship…

Pleakley and Jumba were just walking out of the entrance and, when they were completely outside, they saw Karin running up the stairs with worry. The two aliens were confused, but they followed her. In a matter of seconds, they arrived and Jumba volunteered to speak.

"Um… can I help you, young girl?" He asked politely. Karin turned around to see the two aliens and actually… smiled. "Are you looking for Lilo?"

"Yes." Karin replied. "You know, for an alien, you have such good manners. My name is Karin Kanzuki."

"Karin, eh? From Street Fighter?"

"Yes… and you two are?"

"My name is Jumba Jookiba and this is Pleakley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Karin."

"Charmed. Now, knowing you, I'm guessing you should know Stitch."

"Yes. I am his creator."

"You _made _him?!"

"Yes. Didn't you see our movies?"

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, you do know that Gantu has Stitch, right?"

"Yes, we all know."

"We also know that there's not one thing we can do to save him!" Pleakley added. "Gantu finally became smarter and nothing can get Stitch to escape!"

"I see… but, this seems so surreal to you all. Why?"

"Well, recentl-wait! First of all, do you know a fighter named Kunimitsu?" Jumba started. Karin nodded, listening to every word. "Good. Anyway, as I was saying, 626 recently fell in love with Kunimitsu. Ever since then, he's been by her side. They've had romantic moments every now and then and pretty soon, their relationship was final. Unfortunately, Kunimitsu had to go back to Japan and she actually allowed 626 to come back here, but now, she has aquired horrifying glitch that is so much simliar to 626's glitch, but she is turning into savage fox beast in her process. We've already coaxed it down with vaccine of 626's pink blood and a bottle full of 626's… um… 'life water', but within a month's time, the vaccine will wear away, allowing the glitch to return with vengance. The only way we can stop it is by using my newest creation, Experiment 629, but we prefer to call him Kwik. He's designed to be an angel, being able to heal, stop, or control anything negative that happens to the world and its people, but unfortunately, 629's powers weren't installed into his system and he's just useless. That's why 626 and I just finished creating a complete recalibration of his angelic powers in liquid form. The good news is that it is complete and ready to use, but the bad news is that some humans I just don't trust… especially mail carriers. I am worried that they might break the glass bottle before it even makes it to Japan to give Kwik his powers back. This is why we all are pretty worried and saddened all at once… especially 626 himself. He loves Kunimitsu, but if she were to die, there's no telling what he might do to make himself suffer."

Karin was emotionally moved by the whole story. She was silently crying tears out of her beautiful brown eyes, but she didn't even bother to wipe them away as she spoke.

"So, basically, what you're saying is that you have the solution, but you're afraid of delivering it to Japan and Stitch can't do anything about it, now that he's been captured." She repeated in her own words. Jumba nodded. "Oh, no… I guess this is tragic. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You… will help _us_?!" Pleakley asked with surprise. Karin nodded.

"Yes. After hearing that whole story, I am just moved by the fact the Stitch is actually in love with someone like Kunimitsu. I would love to see them together again. So, how can I help you out? I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, bless your heart, Karin. This is unexpected to hear you ask, but I guess we can accept. Do you know where Gantu's ship is?" Jumba stated. Karin nodded with confidence.

"After seeing so many episode of your TV series, I've pretty much memorized its location by now."

"Good, good. I will drive you there. It is a long journey from here, if you were to walk. Shall I get Lilo?"

"Gladly. I've got a perfect plan on how to get Stitch out, despite the high security I know Gantu has."

"Excellent. Wait right here with Pleakley. I'll be back." After that, Jumba hurried into the house to retrieve Lilo.

Minutes later…

"Karin Kanzuki?! From Street Fighter Alpha 3?! She's here?!" Lilo asked with shock after Jumba explained. The experiments were also shocked to hear this as they listened.

"Yes." Jumba replied. "She actually wants to help us get 626 out and deliver the solution to Japan."

"Awesome!! This was uncalled for, though. Where did she come from?"

"Who knows? We're about to head for Gantu's ship right now. You and three of those experiments come with us… quickly!" After that, Jumba dashed back out. Lilo immediately obeyed his orders and gathered Link, Swapper, and Jam to join her. They obeyed and followed her out towards the roomy ATV, seeing the Jumba was in the driver's seat and Karin was in the passenger's seat already. As the three experiments hopped in the back, Lilo paused for a moment to greet Karin with a handshake.

"Hey, Karin. Thanks for helping us." Lilo said with smile. Karin smiled in return.

"My pleasure, Lilo." She replied politely before Lilo hopped in the back seat with the three experiments. When all four of them we strapped in, Jumba revved the engine with bravery while Karin showed a look of the same determination. "Let's rescue Stitch." After that, the ATV sped off in a flash, on their way to Gantu's ship.

To be continued…

(Whew! This chapter's lengthy… and so was my creativity. Having Karin added in the story really made it even better, but I sure do hope you all feel the same way. Please read and review and no flames please. Thanx!)


	8. The Sound of Freedom

Chapter 8: The Sound of Freedom 

Right when things finally turned out right for Stitch, tragedy strikes him harder than when 627 squashed him with a whole barn. He gets captured by Gantu one final time and there is just no hope for him now… or so it seems. Now, with Karin Kanzuki joining the team of Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and three experiments, this was going to be a risky rescue mission. As always, they are prepared for anything that may happen…

…but, before we get to that, let's check up on Kunimitsu.

The Tekken and Soul Calibur audience were really enjoying Kunimitsu's already-professional gameplay. The lengthy cutscenes were realistic and they enjoyed every one of them. There was one cutscene where Kunimitsu was taking a shower in a waterfall and the men were just mesmerized. In fact, they are watching that scene right now and the women were just jealous, especially Talim, who held the drooling Kwik in her lap.

"Ewww." Talim complained. "Even Kwik is hypnotized by this!"

"Of course, he is." Christie muttered sarcastically. "I always knew Stitch would get her naked body right… especially since he kissed her while she was naked in a chamber Jin told us about."

"Are you serious?!" All of the female Soul Caliburs asked with shock. Christie nodded while Lili volunteered to speak.

"Yeah." She replied. "It was indeed a scene I wish I should've seen. Jin saw it with his own eyes and it was actually a very touching moment."

"Really?" Xianghua muttered. "Well, I'm surprised."

"So am I." Ivy agreed. "How can he do that? He's nearly half her height."

"He found a way." Jin replied, being the only man who wasn't mesmerized. "Despite being short, Stitch's love for Kunimitsu really showed us in that chamber. I remember that scene like it was yesterday. You Soul Calibur ladies should've seen it…"

(Flashback)

_Stitch gently stroked the glass on the chamber and started forming tears. When one fell on his arm, he felt it and literally picked it up with his bare paw. He then saw a ventilation opening in the chamber and dropped the tear into it, making it land right on Kunimitsu's mouth without sliding off miraculously. Jumba was able to see this from afar and gasped as he walked up to them. Valkablaze and Jin were puzzled to see this, but approached them anyway._

_Kunimitsu felt the cold temperature of the blue alien's tear and licked it off, tasting and swallowing the sweet tear. This made everybody jump, except for Leroy, who was still asleep. Stitch was surprised as he saw this and he purposely made another tear come out of his eye, dropping it in his hand, and then, he dropped it in the chamber on Kuni's mouth. Again, she only kept her eyes closed, but licked the tear off, swallowing it again. This was placing smiles on everyone's faces, except Leroy. Kunix and Link entered seconds later and was also thrilled to see Stitch feed his own tears to the unconscious kunoichi._

"_Are the tears… helping?" Kunix asked as he slowly approached the group. Jumba shook his head with uncertainty._

"_I am not too sure about that." He replied as he continued watching Stitch feed his tears. After the 15th tear, the green substance that was in her bloodstream was instantly replaced with a clear coloring, like spring water, and the machine immediately shut itself down as a response to the sudden change. Stitch gasped with excitement as he stood back and woke up Leroy, who was a little late being surprised himself. Stitch decided to take a closer look at her to see if she was okay. He climbed up to the top of the chamber, opened it, and gently got himself inside, landing gently on Kunimitsu's legs. Jumba didn't stop him because he knew what was happening. Link was shocked._

"_What the hell…?!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop him, Jumba?!"_

"_626 has done something I have never thought he could do since he was made to destroy." Jumba replied. "We must see what happens next."_

_And they did. They all remained silent as they watched the chamber as if it was a tv. Stitch slowly crawled up and stopped at Kunimitsu's breasts, not touching them, of course. The red haired kunoichi felt his soft fur against her breasts and slowly opened her eyes, softly moaning to life. Stitch still remained quiet, awaiting her first word since she's been sick. The last word he heard from her before she was taken into the ship was 'What?!'. So, hopefully… he'll hear passionate words escape her marvelous lips. Kunimitsu finally lifted her head up a little and made a small smile as she saw the experiment's adorable face. She slowly raised a hand to gently pet him on the head and stroke him gently. He felt tearfully happy and got himself comfortable between her breasts as she spoke._

"_Hey, Stitch." She weakly started. "Were those your tears I tasted?"_

"_Ih." Stitch replied, nearly crying. "Did they help?"_

"_I feel healed. How did you…"_

"_Gaba?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_How did I know what, Kuni?"_

"_How did you figure out that extraterrestial tears could heal me?"_

"_Uh… they can?"_

"_Oh, you just guessed."_

"…_ih. Meega didn't know. Meega just…… used 'smarter than a supercomputer' thinking."_

"………………"

"_Shocked, huh? Know why I figured it out myself?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because love makes meega do crazy things… and meega has never felt love before until now. I love you, Kunimitsu." After that was said, he reached for her face and hugged her close to his, freeing his praising tears of joy and allowing them to stain the kunoichi's shiny and silky red hair. She allowed her tears to escape from her green eyes and stain her lover's soft blue fur from the head to his four arms, which were around her neck. Everybody outside the chamber were in tears as they saw this romantic moment of this unusual couple. After 2 minutes of an embrace, Kunimitsu and Stitch looked at each other deeply in each other's eyes before they passionately kissed on the mouth, having Stitch's second set of hands finally massage Kuni's boobs in a soothing circular motion. She moaned with lust within the kiss, telling him that she enjoys his expedition very much._

_Outside the chamber, Jin chuckled deeply as he smiled, watching the moment. Jumba picked up Kunix, Leroy, and Link in his huge arms and forced them to watch this moment. Kunix smiled, Link silently cat called, and Leroy gagged every 4 seconds, showing that this moment was literally making him sick. Valkablaze smiled with cold tears steaming away as they escaped his hot eyes._

"_This is quite strange." Jin muttered as he saw this. "Jumba, are you really allowing this?"_

"_Why should I not? Love is a first thing for 626 and he's already using it wisely." Jumba replied with a proud smile. _

(End flashback)

"At the very moment they kissed, I knew there was really nothing else to be said. That was enough for me to know about this romance they held." Jin finished. All of the female Soul Caliburs were just silently shocked, except Seung Mina.

"Well, I guess love can come in so many different ways." She quoted. Jin nodded in agreement.

"Exactly… and judging by this cutscene, I'd say that's pretty good. He actually memorized how Kunimitsu looks when she's naked. Talk about being horny."

"Ya got that right!" Christie commented in agreement.

Meanwhile, right outside the doors of the theater room…

Marduk was watching the cutscene, despite a black eye, and he was just shocked. This made him more pissed off than ever.

"Damn you, Stitch!" He muttered. "Memorizing Kunimitsu's butt naked ass and shit! I can't wait until that glitch comes back. I ain't even gonna allow Stitch or Kwik to help her!! This is really goin' too far now!!"

In the projector room…

Stitchavious and Kunix were just speechless by the beautiful cutscene. Kunimitsu smiled as he looked at the scene on her PSP and started getting teary eyed. She really felt Stitch's love because of how well he memorized her naked body perfectly. She then realized that this scene didn't have much to do with the game's storyline. It was just there to entertain the men and Stitch. As she was thinking this, she was really wondering how Stitch was doing, but before she could contemplate an answer to her thoughts, Kunix tapped her on her leg and she snapped out of it before she looked down at him.

"Stitch really does love you, if he can do a sexy cutscene like this." He commented. Kunimitsu nodded in agreement.

"That's just what I was thinking." She agreed. "That kiss in the chamber was what he needed to get a scene like this in his head."

"Yeah."

"Since you're so worried about Stitch, maybe you should call Jumba." Stitchavious suggested, still staring at the cutscene, which was nearly over.

"Good idea. Go down there and tell Ling to call Jumba for me." Kunimitsu commanded.

"Sure, thing." After that, Stitchavious went downstairs towards the theater. When he was gone, the cutscene was over and all of the men groaned with sadness, making Kunimitsu shake her head with humor.

"Men…"

"Aren't they funny?" Kunix asked.

"Yeeeah, they surely are."

Back at Hawaii, near Gantu's ship…

Jumba, Lilo, Pleakley, Karin, Link, Jam, and Swapper just arrived and they didn't show no fear in their faces as Jumba constructed a plan.

"Okay, now." He started. "Karin, you said you had the perfect plan, yes?"

"Yeah." Karin replied. "But, for this to be executed perfectly, I need Swapper and that's it."

"Just us?" Swapper1 and Swapper2 asked in unison. Karin nodded as she got out of the vehicle and picked up Swapper. "Why?"

"You'll see when we get inside. The rest of you will be my back-up, just in case."

"Be careful, Karin." Lilo warned. "Gantu does have the tendency to… overrule you. Trust me."

"Don't worry. I'm a Street Fighter. I handle things my way!" Karin about-faced the ship and walked towards it with confidence. Swapper was shaking in her strong arms, but remained calm on the inside. Jumba turned around towards Lilo and the other two experiments as he spoke.

"Little girl, I will allow 202 and 251 to get into the ventilation of the ship, but you stay here with me." He commanded.

"Are you sure?" Lilo asked.

"Positive."

"Thank, Dr. J! Let's go, Jam!" Link thanked before he hopped on Jam's back and flew towards an open vent and got in carefully. Lilo clasped her hands together in prayer when they were gone.

"Good luck, guys."

Inside the ship…

Stitch was just sitting there with tears streaming down his face, like small waterfalls, with his back turned towards Reuben and Gantu, who were watching the survailence monitors. Reuben was just worried about his cousin, but right when he was about to complain for the tenth time, he noticed Karin and Swapper at the entrance and so did Gantu.

"Who is that?!" Gantu asked with anger. Reuben purred.

"I don't know, but she sure does look gorgeous!" He commented.

"Shut up!! She's obviously here to rescue 626! Well, it's not gonna work." Then, as if she heard him, Karin looked at the camera right after he said that statement and grew silent before she spoke.

"Gantu, I know that's a camera. I'm looking right at it." She started briefly. "I have one of Stitch's cousins here and, if you let me in, we can discuss things of another nature."

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Karin Kanzuki. Just let me in… please."

"Hmmmmm…"

"Hey, c'mon, Gantu!" Reuben encouraged. "Let's the sexy school girl in! I like her blond curly hair and that blue bow in the back of her head. Grrrr!"

"Ugh! Fine, Karin. Come on in." After that was stated, he opened the ship's main entrance and as soon as she was gone in the camera's sights, she came in through the elevator, still holding Swapper in her arms. "Ahhh, you have the brain-swapping experiment. You're not planning a brain swap on me, are you?"

"No." Karin replied. "I'm here… to make a fair trade."

"What?!"

"Not only will I give you Swapper, but being a rich daughter to my multi-million dollar father, I will also give you…" Karin paused as she pulled out a sack of money from behind her. "… eight-hundred thousand dollars… all cash… in exchange."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Reuben muttered with excitement, trying to keep his composure while Gantu stared at the bag with wide eyes.

"It's a once-in-a-life time offer. I won't ask you again. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"Dea-"

"Not-yet!" Gantu said super fast as he pushed Reuben's hand away in the same speed. "We… uh… need to talk it over first. Give us a moment, Miss Karin."

"Oh, please. Take you time. I have all day." Karin replied as she sat down on a nearby chair, still holding Swapper, who looked confused.

"But, Karin…" Swapper1 started in a whisper. "…why did you need us if you were only gonna get us captured with money added to it?"

"Don't worry. You're not getting captured and this trick is fool proof. It worked on Birdie in exchange for his dangerous pitbull. Chun-Li helped me out with the negotiations, but overall, it worked out just fine. We eventually euthenized the dog afterwards and Birdie never realized it."

"Whoa… I guess it'll work."

"Trust me. I'm a professional."

"What's in it for me when it comes to the money?" Reuben asked Gantu.

"You'll get ten percent." Gantu replied. Reuben got pissed.

"WHAT?!"

"TAKE OR LEAVE IT!!!"

"…….twenty percent."

"Fine, but about Swapper?"

"Send him to Hamsterviel."

"What about 626?"

"What about him?"

"………you're okay, 625. You're right. What about 626? We don't need him."

"That's the spirit! Do we have a deal?"

"Definitely."

"Well, boys?" Karin asked. "Have we reached an agreement?"

"Yes." Gantu replied. "We'll take the deal."

"Excellent. Here you go!" Karin handed over Swapper, winking at the two-heads on the way, telling them that she got it under control. The two heads smiled as she handed over the bag of money to Reuben. "Now, about Stitch…"

"YOU CAN HAVE HIM!!!" Reuben screamed as Gantu just released Stitch, who looked at Karin with a small smile. She smiled in return before she picked him up and snuggled him gently on her chest while Stitch held on to her like the koala he looked like. "This money and Swapper is all we need!!"

"Thank you so much. It's a pleasure doing business with you. You have a pleasant evening, gentlemen." Karin went in the elevator and she was gone after she spoke. Stitch was tearfully happy as he snuggled between Karin's breasts within her school top. She looked down at him with a passionate smile as he spoke.

"Thank you, Karin!! Thank you so much for saving meega!!" He thanked with extreme happiness before Karin got in the passenger seat, but before she could respond, the ATV's phone rang and Jumba answered it.

"Hello?" Jumba started.

"Hey, Jumba." Ling greeted on the other line. "How's Stitch doing?"

"Well…" Jumba looked over at Karin and Stitch, who was still snuggled in her shirt with happy tears. "…he's doing great. He was captured by Gantu, but Karin saved him with… no problem at all… as far as I know."

"Karin? You mean, Karin Kanzuki?"

"Yes."

"…wow. Where did she come from?"

"Who knows? All that matters is that she rescued 626."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the update, Jum-"

"Wait!! Before you hang up, I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"We finally finished the formula for Kwik's powers!"

"YES!! Took you long enough! Kunimitsu's still doing just fine. Does Stitch want to talk to her?"

"Do you, 626?"

"Gaba?" Stitch asked, slowly ending his celebration.

"Do you want to talk to Kunimitsu?"

"IH!"

"Of course, he does."

"Okay." Ling replied. "I'll get her. Hold on."

Meanwhile, back in Gantu's ship…

"MMMmmmmmm… money-money-money-money!!!" Reuben muttered with happiness while Swapper was placed in a cage instead of a glass chamber. "With all this money, we can conquer any planet we want, eh Gantu?"

"Precisely." Gantu agreed. "Give me that money!!" He snatched the sack out of Reuben's hands. "I'm going to go count it. Don't bother me!"

"Bastard! You said I'd get twenty percent."

"I didn't forget." After that, Gantu was in his room. Reuben walked over to Swapper's cage and before he could speak, a purple and yellow blur snatched the two-headed experiment up, despite being in a cage. This shocked the sandwich lover for a moment, but then, he realized what happened and he smiled. He was on their side, after all.

Back outside…

"Hey, baby." Kunimitsu started seductively from the other line. "We watched that sexy cutscene where I was taking a shower in the waterfall. You really wanted to see me naked again, didn't you?"

"Heeeeeee… ih." Stitch replied, blushing in the process. "Did you like it?"

"Of course, I did… and do you know what it makes me think about?"

"Naga. What does it make you think about?"

"It makes me think about how romantic we could've been on the day you admitted your love."

"Gaba?"

"You know… I could've opened my doors and allowed you to taste my ice cream."

"Oooooooh, nasty. Meega like that."

"Maybe you can try that on me sometime."

"Meega definitely will."

"Oh, and since Karin saved you, you can invite her over."

"Ogata."

"Well, I gotta finish the game. See ya."

"See ya, Kuni." After that, Stitch hung up the phone and made the most gullible grin on his face by the time Link, Jam, and Swapper were back in vehicle. Karin giggled at Stitch face before she spoke. "Ahhhh, Sexy Kuni misses me."

"It's seems like it." Karin commented. "What was that grin for? It's was just adorable."

"Naga."

"Private?"

"Ih."

"Ah! I understand."

"Well, that rescue was… uh… quick and painless." Lilo said randomly with concern. "What exactly did you do in there?"

"Well, I made a fair exchange for Stitch. I told Gantu that I could give him eight-hundred thousand dollars and Swapper for Stitch…"

"…and right when Gantu's greedy ass went in his room to count the money, Jam and I snatched Swapper to freedom. Reuben actually allowed us to do that!" Link finished. Karin nodded in agreement. Jumba and Lilo smiled.

"Well, it sure did work. It is real money, yes?" Jumba asked. Karin nodded.

"A Kanzuki would never give phony money to a desperate dealer." Karin replied with confidence. "That is real cash I gave them and that's all that matters to them. Besides, I still have much more money where that came from."

"Ahhhh, you are a rich person!"

"Precisely!"

"Awesome!" Lilo and Link exclaimed together. Jam jumped with shock.

"Well! What do ya know? We've got a rich girl with us." He said briefly. Jumba patted Karin on the shoulder with honor.

"You're not so bad after all, Miss Karin." Jumba commented. "I thought you would find my greatest creations to be abominations, like Gantu."

"No, I don't mind seeing extrateresstrials all over the place." Karin admitted. "It's actually really interesting and cool. All those sci-fi stories are really starting to make sense to me. They may not be real to most people, but I know better."

"A strong statement, indeed. Now that we have 626 back in the picture, what can we do now?"

"Meega deliver Kwik's powers." Stitch replied.

"Ah, yes. You did say that you wanted to deliver it, yes?"

"Ih… oh, and can Karin come with meega?"

"Is that okay with you, Miss Karin?"

"I don't know." Karin replied with uncertainty. "I'll have to ask my father first."

"Well, where is he?"

Back in Japan…

Kunimitsu blushed as she handed the cell phone back to Ling, who giggled.

"You nasty ninja." She commented with humor.

"Ain't I, though?" Kunimitsu asked with the same humor. "Anyway, I'm just glad Stitch is doing okay, despite him being captured by Gantu… again."

"Well, it seemed more serious because Karin saved him. That's… not like Stitch to get saved. Without Karin, you wouldn't be able to survive after the glitch comes back. Now that he finally made Kwik's powers from scratch, he'll be able to save you when it's time. So, technically, you should actually thank Karin when she gets here. She saved your life."

Kunimitsu was completely silent after that small explaination. She did finally realize that Karin saved her life. Since Stitch had to be rescued, it seemed clear to her that she won't live for very long after the glitch. She smiled with happy tears as she hugged Ling with all the appreciation. Stitchavious and Kunix watched this scene from the distance and they kept their smiles on their faces.

"You're right, Ling." Kunimitsu admitted. "I guess Gantu was being serious this time."

"So it seems, Kuni." Ling added. "Now, how about we continue that game, huh?"

"Sure. It's already in the middle of the game and I'm just getting pumped up." After that was stated, Ling smiled with a nod before she made her way back to the theater room. When she was gone, Stitchavious approached the kunoichi with a curious face.

"You and Stitch are just crazy about each other _that _much, huh?" He dared to ask. Kunimitsu nodded in response.

"And that alone expresses our love." She stated professionally, making Stitchavious and Kunix nod in understanding simultaneously. "I just can't wait until Karin gets here. I have a huge thank you gift for her."

"You do?!" Kunix and Stitchavious asked together.

"Yeah. It was something I found in my stash. It's brand new and protected in plastic, but I'm not telling you what it is until she gets here… and knowing Karin, she's rich enough as it is, but she deserves this gift more than me."

"I hope so." Kunix muttered with uncertainty.

Meanwhile, back in Hawaii…

Jumba, the experiments, Stitch, Karin, and Lilo just arrvied and the Kanzuki Suite Mansion near the outskirts of Kawa'I and Jumba and Lilo were just astonished by how well-hidden it was.

"Welcome to my mansion." Karin announced as she got out the vehicle, still holding Stitch in her arms, due to the fact that he fell asleep. "It's a luxury suite with ten bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, three elevators, a botanical garden, an indoor swimming pool, a billards room and sports bar for my father, and a special secret room where I do my special research on these experiments you create, Jumba."

"My God…" Jumba muttered in amazement.

"This place is amazing!" Lilo commented. Karin bowed in thanks.

"Why, thank you, Lilo." She replied. "My father does all the effort to keep this house standing. Even I help him out a little every once in a while."

"Damn!" Link commented. "It's looks like it's just your father paying for it!"

"It does, doesn't it? Now, let's go inside. You'll be even more bedazzled."

Minutes later, inside the mansion…

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AWWWWWSOME!!" Lilo, Link, Jam, and Swapper commented in a daze. Jumba remained silent and Stitch was still asleep in Karin's chest. She gently stroked his back as she spoke. The mansion seemed bigger than it looked on the outside.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. "And the best part is that I never get bored with this place."

"I can imagine." Jumba commented. "Now, take us to your equally-wealthy father, please."

"Sure. Follow me, everyone." Everybody obeyed as they followed Karin and the still-sleeping Stitch towards the very place she expected her father to be: the billards room. "Daddy, I'm home."

"Ah, Karin!" Her handsome father replied. He was about six feet and three inches tall with short blonde hair, brown eyes, not-so-muscular figure, and he was wearing a black business suit without the jacket. He briefly interrupted his game and was astonished when he turned to face her. "Whoa! Who are all these people?"

"This is Lilo, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, and his four experiments: Link, Swapper, Jam, and Stitch right here in my arms. His recent capture literally wore this adorable creature out."

"I see." Mr. Kanzuki approached his daughter and gently stroked Stitch's back. "So, you must be this Jumba Jookiba I've been hearing so much about since we moved here. I must say it is an honor to meet you, Doctor."

"Same here, Father Kanzuki." Jumba replied politely. "You raised swell daughter. She saved 626 from Gantu."

"Did she now?"

"Yes." Karin replied with red cheeks. "It wasn't too easy, but I'm okay."

"I'm so proud of you, Karin! I guess Stitch isn't all that powerful, huh?"

"Apparently not." Lilo replied. "Oh, yeah! Stitch! Stitch!"

"Wake up, Stitch." Karin said softly in the experiment's ear, gently nudging him with her wrist. "You wanted to ask my father something, right?"

"Gaba?" Stitch babbled as he fluttered his eyes open. His vision was a bit blurry at first, but it cleared up by the time he faced Mr. Kanzuki. "Oh. Aloha."

"Aloha, Stitch." Mr. Kanzuki greeted in return. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Is it okay if Karin comes with me to deliver my cousin's powers to Kunimitsu?"

"Who is your cousin?"

"Experiment 629, a.k.a. Kwik." Karin replied professionally for Jumba, who just crossed his arms with a proud smile. Mr. Kanzuki smiled as he stroked under Stitch's chin. "It seems that Kwik's powers were created at the same moment as he was born and Kunimitsu developed a terrifying glitch that will literally kill her and he doesn't get his powers in time."

"Since when can humans get glitches, like Stitch did?"

"Since cyrosleep chambers were created."

"…………oh, I see. And Kwik's function?"

"To become the world's smallest living angel. He can heal any negativity… and I mean ANY negativity."

"Really?!" Karin nodded with Stitch simultaneously. Jumba humphed, still keeping his proud smile. "Well, if he was created sooner, slavery wouldn't be in the history books and both races would live in harmony longer than ever. I guess you can go with him, Karin. I'll allow it."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Karin hugged her tall father with all the love just before Stitch moved to her back for safety. "I promise I'll be careful, if something comes up."

"Alright. You both have a safe trip to Japan."

"We will. Thanks again, Daddy." As Karin was walking out of the mansion with the rest of her friends, Stitch cleared his throat to get her attention. She suddenly stopped and looked confused. Her father was just as confused. Stitch whispered something in Karin's ear and she nodded in understanding before she turned back around. "Oh, Daddy. Stitch says they won't allow him and his cousins to fly first-class in the cabin with Jumba, Lilo, and I. Do you have some spare cardboard boxes we can use?"

"Of course, Karin. Wait right here." After that, Mr. Kanzuki left to get the boxes. While he was gone, Stitch was still staring at Karin. She never realized it until she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Stitch, what is it?"

"You pretty." Stitch commented politely.

"Thank you… and I must say that you are the most adorable creature I have ever seen. I don't care if you were a mutant koala."

"Tanka."

"Is there something on your mind you… wanna tell me about?"

"Naga. Meega just wanted to tell you that you pretty."

"Awww, Stitch! That's so sweet."

"Aww, shucks!"

Back in Japan…

Kunimitsu just yawned with sleepiness when she was in the middle of another boss fight in her game. Stitchavious noticed while Kunix was distracted by the intense action Kunimitsu was performing on her game.

"Getting sleepy, Kuni?" Stitchavious asked. The kunoichi yawned again as a response. "Uh, huh. Maybe you should turn off this game and call it a night. It is almost midnight."

"Are you serious?!" Kunimitsu asked. "I've been playing for that long?! Sheesh!"

"And by the looks of the other fighters down there, I'd say it is time to call it a night indefinately. Half of them are already on their way to bed, including Kwik."

"Damn… (yawns)… well, if Kwik's going to bed, then so should I."

"Atta girl. I'll do the honors of saving your progress while you go ahead and settle down."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later…

"There's the gaming warrior." Ivy quoted as she saw Kunimitsu just getting to bed next to her. "I thought you were really giving us a finale."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't stay up." Kunimitsu protested tiredly as she plopped down on her bed. "God, I am so damn sleepy!"

"I guess that big fight you had with Marduk wore you out more than anything else." Cassandra guessed.

"Other than that vomiting episode I had before I had to drink Stitch's piss, I'd say the fight does make it the main factor."

"Kuni?" Kwik asked as he just perched on Kunimitsu's shoulder. "Did Stitch finish meega's powers?"

"He called me just a few minutes ago and told me that he and Jumba did finish recalibrating your powers from scratch."

"That's great!" Talim and Seung Mina cheered while everybody else just made a cheering frenzy, making the fatigued kunoichi smile.

"Is he coming?!" Kwik asked. Kunimitsu nodded slowly.

"Yeah. He's coming… (yawn)… as soon as… ugh… mmmmmm…" And Kunimitsu drifts off into a deep sleep. Kwik smiled from ear to ear for the first time since he's been created. He was so eternally happy that his cousin finally created his powers and he was on the way. He slowly grabbed the cover at the sleeping ninja's feet and slowly hovered the it over her until it was at her neck and he gently let it drop. After that, he flew towards Talim on the top bunk bed above Seung Mina and snuggled on her chest before he fell asleep.

"I am so glad things are getting better." Talim commented with a smile before she fell asleep.

Back in Hawaii, at the Kawa'I National Airport…

Stitch, Karin, Jumba, and Lilo just arrived at the terminal. Stitch was pushing his box towards the packaging area while Jumba, Karin, and Lilo followed him, having Jumba safely holding Kwik's liquid of his powers in a high security chemical chamber box made of extxremely tough steel and it was locked by a padlock.

"Flight 457 for Tokyo, Japan will leave in fifteen minutes." The female announcer warned throughout the entire terminal. This was Jumba's cue to give Karin the metal suitcase.

"You are well packed, Miss Karin." Jumba commented as Karin took the suitcase. "Before you go, I should warn you… and I probably should've warned 626. I just made a shocking discovery about the vaccine. If Kunimitsu woman were to get injured with blood coming out some kind of way, whether is just a small scratch or a huge bloody gash, pieces of the vaccine will come out with it, shortening glitch's standstill. Please… make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Sure, Mr. Jumba." Karin replied with a serious look on her face. "I will warn Stitch when we get on the plane."

"Good. Keep that suitcase in the above compartment of airplane when you get on board."

"Affimative."

"I trust you, Karin." Lilo commented. "Take as long as you need back there. We'll be praying for you." After that was said, Lilo gave Karin a loving embrace for about three minutes before it was nearly time for the flight. Karin kept her smile as she picked up the metal suitcase and headed for the entrance while Stitch, who was inside the box with holes, was being safely transported to the cargo bay.

Inside the plane, Karin decided to sit in the very back where she was in peace. Before sitting down, she carefully packed the protective metal suitcase in her respective overhead bin and made sure it was in there securely before she finally took her seat and relaxed. Hopefully, meeting a kunoichi like Kunimitsu wasn't going to be as difficult as meeting Birdie and Zangief for the first time.

To be continued…


	9. Kwik's Revival

Chapter 9: Kwik's Revival

It's been two hours since the flight and Karin was relaxing in the very back of the plane, listening to her MP3 player. While she was at tranquil peace, she was thinking long and hard about meeting Kunimitsu for the first time. Many of the other Street Fighters have heard about her, but Karin was the only one who didn't exactly get with the program. She didn't care much about ninjas, but after hearing that Stitch was in love with Kunimitsu, she's been having second thoughts about it. Hopefully, this would be an interesting story to tell her fellow Street Fighters later.

Meanwhile, in the cargo bay…

Stitch was munching on some chips as a snack for a while. After eating his whole big bag, he looked through the hole and saw the meanest pitbull he ever did see. At first, he was a little worried because of how he'll behave, if he was released after landing. Then again…

"A little peace never harmed nobody." Stitch said to himself as he got out of the box and approached the growling male pitbull. The dog froze as he saw Stitch, but then, he went back to his growling when he realized that he was an alien. "Gaba? Doggie knows meega alien?" Despite this, Stitch continued towards the dog. When he was face to face with him, what happened next was unexpected. The pitbull actually charged out of the cage and attacked Stitch. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Outside the cargo…

Karin was still drifting in and out of sleep with her earphones on, not hearing a sound from Stitch's screaming. One of the flight attendants heard the screaming and ran for the cargo bay entrance, making Karin snap out of her sleep. She pulled the earphones out and heard the screaming as well.

"What the…?!" She exclaimed before she got up and saw that the flight attendant was having a hard time opening the door. Some luggage was blocking the way. "Excuse me, but what's going on in there?"

"Somebody's pitbull, who a certain man shouldn't have brought along, is attacking another animal inside!!" The female flight attendant replied with anger. Karin took a good listen to the victim. She gasped.

"STITCH!!! Stand back!!" The woman did so. As soon as she did, Karin performed one of her signature combos and it successfully broke through the door rather than break the whole door down, due to the luggage. When Karin got inside, she saw how brutal the fight was, even though Stitch was winning. "STITCH!! HANG IN THERE!!" Karin ran towards the fight and, right when the dog was about to snap Stitch's neck, she took him by his neck, and gave him a good throw across the room until he landed in another pile of luggage. She looked over at Stitch afterwards and saw how exhausted he was. His pink blood stained him and the floor, but somehow, the wounds were healed before Karin picked him up and carried him in her arms.

"Stitch, are you okay?" She asked the alien, who shook his head, telling her that he wasn't okay at all. Karin held him closer to her chest for comfort as she headed back to her seat and sat down. "Hang in there, Stitch. We're only a few hours away from Kunimitsu."

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME…?!" One male passenger asked with anger as he saw his pitbull whining with pain. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"Is that your vicious dog who attacked my alien?!" Karin dared to ask the man before her. The brown haired man in his twenties looked down at her with a offended look on his face.

"Who are you to call my dog 'vicious'?!"

"A Kanzuki, thank you very much! What's your name?"

"You're… Karin Kanzuki?"

"Yes."

"Well, my name is Harold Xavier. Since when did you care about stupid aliens?!"

"Since I've heard about Stitch and his marvelous adventures with his friend, Lilo. He's on an important trip with me."

"I don't care if he was flying with the CIA!!" This made Karin stand up with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU ARE SO RUDE!!"

"That's not my problem! Your alien attacked my dog!"

"For your information, I know what Stitch is capable of. He is smarter than your netbook!!"

"Smarter than my net-ooh! Now, you're really testing my patience, Karin Kanzuki!!"

"Oh, am I? Because, so far, it's getting a failing grade."

"Grrrrrr…. You bitch."

"People, please!!" Another flight attendant interrupted. "Stop this fighting right now, and sir, please get your dog."

"Hold on. I'm facing a Kanzuki and she's really pissing me off."

"Go to Hell." Karin spat at the man as she sat back in her seat. "Just… go get your dumb dog and sit down! You're making me look bad."

"Oh, am I now? Well, excuuuuuuse me!" After that was said, Harold purposely elbowed Karin in the face and this knocked her backwards, not expecting it, and it made Stitch fall off her lap and under a seat. "Sorry for being such a nuisance."

"Ugh!! Bastard! He's fatter than E. Honda anyway!!" This made the fat man freeze with shock, overhearing what Karin just said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Did I studder?! I said that you are fatter than E. Honda!"

"…………………" It was too quiet after that was said. This made everybody on the plane become pretty scared. Stitch came out from under the chair and got back in Karin's lap while she was staring at the fat angry Harold with angry brown eyes. After three minutes of a scary silence, Harold's still whining pitbull approached him and licked his leg to get his attention. The fat man looked down at his dog and smiled as he picked him up and carried him in his arms. After that, Harold reluctantly went back to his respective seat, but on his way back, he saw Karin's still angry look, but ignored Stitch's growling beneath her. In a split second, Harold attemped to punch Karin in the face, but his path was cut off by Stitch biting his fat fist with all his strength, making the Harold scream with pain, startling everyone in the plane. Karin humphed with confidence as she got in the empty seat next to her and turned towards the window in a huff. Harold shook Stitch off of his hand after a whole minute of a bite and he was knocked back onto the empty seat before Harold ran back to his seat with fear. Stitch continued to growl as he watched him run like a frightened child. Karin placed a fingerless gloved hand on his shoulder and he immediately calmed down, sighing with relief.

"Stitch, what exactly happened in there?" Karin dared to ask.

"Meega wanted to make pitbull happy." Stitch replied sadly. Karin frowned as she heard how sad he was as she turned around. "Doggie looked like he wanted cousin."

"Stitch, I… I can't believe you actually tried to… make peace… with that horrific canine. So, you really have changed, huh?"

"Ih. Meega didn't mean any harm."

"Oh, no… after that happened, I just don't know what else to expect after we land in Japan. If you wanted to make peace with that dog, why didn't you tell Harold?"

"Meega didn't think fat man would listen to me."

"Hm! Why don't you go and tell him then?"

"Naga."

"C'mon, Stitch. I nearly got punched in the face by that guy! Just apologize to him and tell him your real reason for approaching his dog."

"……………" Stitch curled up into a complete ball with shame as a response and that explained it all. He just didn't want to apologize to Harold and his dog. Karin shook her head with disppointment before she turned back around towards the window and placed her earphones back on.

"I tried…"

Three hours later…

The plane just landed in Tokyo Airport and everybody was preparing for departure. Karin gathered her belongings, including the metal case with Kwik's powers inside. While she was gathering her stuff, Stitch finally gained his courage to go and apologize to Harold. He jumped off the seat and headed towards the fat brown haired man and tapped him on his leg for attention. Harold was still pissed.

"What do you want, you ugly abomination?!" He asked with anger. "Haven't you given me enough trouble already?!"

"Meega just wanna-" Stitch tried to say, but was cut off.

"I don't care! Your apology wouldn't even cover my vet bill I have to pay a little later for this! You owe me some money, you little monster!"

"GABA?!"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm sayin'! I said… I want some money as an apology!!! Now, unless you have some money, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" This made Stitch leak tears of hurt as he reluctantly headed back to Karin, who overheard the whole conversation. Stitch climbed back in his seat right when Karin was finished gathering her things, which was just a backpack and the metal case. She looked over at Harold, then looked down at the crying Stitch. He was crying like a baby begging for a bottle. Her face remained strict and serious as she picked up the sad alien and walked towards the exit. On her way out, right when she passed Harold, she slammed a pack of a thousand dollars on top of one of his suitcases when he wasn't looking, but he heard the slam. He turned around quickly to see the money on his suitcase and he was speechless. He looked up to see Karin walking out with the other passengers and he actually frowned. The pitbull frowned as well, feeling just as much sympathy.

In the terminal…

Karin was approaching the exit and towards a limo that was already waiting for her to take her and Stitch to the Tekken HQ. Before she even made it to the rotating door…

"KARIN!!! WAIT!!" Screamed a familiar voice. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Harold catching up to her. He was completely out of breath for ten seconds before he finally regained himself.

"You have some nerve." Karin started. "I overheard your little conversation with Stitch back on the plane. I deserve an explaination!"

"Okay, listen," Harold started. "I was being gullible back there. I was still a little pissed about the whole fiasco earlier, that's all."

"Uh, huh…"

"But, let me make it up to ya. I just realized that this alien you got… is the _real _Stitch from those Lilo and Stitch movies my nephew loves so much. He's only six years old, but he loves to dream. As much as I love him, I can't help but realize that Stitch reminds me of him and, for that, I apologize."

"Hm!"

"I know this seems a little shocking to you. Please… accept my deepest apologies."

"What about the money I gave you? What do you have to say about that?"

"Karin, all I have to say… is thank you. This money is exactly what I need to help pay for my pitbull's injures. In exchange, I'll answer any additional questions you need to know before we depart."

"Well… in that case, did you know that Stitch was trying to make peace with your dog?"

"Huh? He was?"

"Yes. He told me himself. He just… didn't think you would listen to him."

"Awww, man. Sorry, Stitch. I guess I got carried away."

"Way away…" Stitch muttered with his main arms crossed while his second pair of hands clung on to Karin's love handles.

"I accept your apology, Stitch. It's just that I can't stand to see my dog attacked like that. I've had him since I was thirteen."

"Meega understand."

"Thanks. Well, I better get going, speakin' of my nephew…" Harold went on his way after that was said and this made Stitch smile. Karin smiled as well as she headed for her limo, got inside, and got comfortable as it went on its way.

"Karin, are you nervous?" Stitch asked as he sat on the soft carpet.

"About what?" Karin asked.

"Meeting Kuni."

"Oh. Well, I am a little nervous. I've heard so much about her from my fellow Street Fighters, but I didn't really care that much about her, since she's a ninja and all. I hope that didn't offend you."

"Naga. Meega understand completely. Most people nervous meeting sexy Kuni for first time, even meega was."

"I can imagine. Do tell."

"Well, it all started way back…"

(Flashback, to three years ago, at Lilo's…)

_Meega and my ohana were just meeting her and Pleakley didn't really like her at first. He was more nervous than meega was. _

Pleakley ran downstairs and he did indeed see Kunimitsu standing on the right side of the couch, next to Lilo, watching Stitch play his game. "That's Kunimitsu?!"

At the sound of his voice, Kunimitsu quickly turned around and grew wide eyed at what Pleakley looked like, even though her foxen mask was hiding it. She pulled out her stealth knife in defense before Lilo stopped her by grabbing her free hand.

"Don't worry, Kuni." She softly told her. "It's only Pleakley. He's part of our ohana, too."

After that was said, she lowered her kunai and slid it back in its sheath attached to her waist, staring at Pleakley the entire time. Lilo looked at her through that whole moment and then, looked at Stitch as she relaxed.

"What's with her, Stitch?" She asked with confusion. "Does she talk?"

"Ih, but not all the time." Stitch replied, finishing up the 20th fight in survival mode. "Only talks when needing to."

"Oh. At first, I thought she had a voice problem."

"Oh, naga. Kuni okay. Just very quiet."

(Pause flashback)

"It sure didn't seem like you were nervous." Karin quoted with suspicion.

"Meega was… on the inside. She was getting well aquainted with meega's ohana and cousins, too… even though we didn't actually approach Yin and Yang. She was nice to Leroy, though…"

(Continue flashback)

_She asked all kinds of questions about how Jumba managed to create meega and my cousins. Personally, meega liked it when she asked questions. _

Kunimitsu, Stitch, and Leroy just finished their snowcones as they watched Yin and Yang construct a new island in the distance. Stitch and Leroy were sitting on either side of Kunimitsu, who sat with her knees to her face and her arms were resting on her kneecaps.

"So, those two are Yin and Yang, huh?" Kunimitsu asked. Stitch nodded. "Yang looks more like a walking volcano."

"That's exactly what he is." Stitch complied. "He's got four volcanoes on his back, which makes blasting things fun."

"I see. And what about Yin?"

"He doesn't talk much, but when it comes to watergun battles, he's king of it all!"

"That's cute." Kunimitsu sighed as she looked over at Stitch. "How does Jumba find the time to make you creatures anyway? It seems like it takes years to make one at a time."

"It does, but to Jumba, it a cinch. All of my other cousins came out successfully created."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't fully charged and… I had a glitch recently."

"How deadly was this glitch?"

"It was so bad, meega couldn't control badness. Then, I was shut down."

"And you lived?"

"Yep. Lilo's love for meega brought me back to life for good."

"I've learned that lesson during one of my daily thief work. Love is more powerful than death."

"That's right!! You are pretty smart."

_After that moment, I knew someday Kunimitsu and I would start a beautiful friendship. The next day, however, it was slowly turning into a loving relationship and she started working for Gantu along the way. I was pissed on the inside, but I was sad on the outside when I found out._

Everybody was eating homemade meatloaf that was prepared by Nani. It also had mashed potatoes with gravy with it. Stitch noticed Kunimitsu's mask was on while she was eating. It was the same cat mask without the mouth covered. He was wondering why her eyes were hidden, but due to the fact that he was still shy from the crush, he decided to stay quiet. Lilo was confused by this sudden silence. Same for Pleakley and Nani. Jumba and Valkablaze just acted like they've already seen this before.

"Ummm… somebody say something, please." Lilo said with a little nervousness. She waited for five minutes… still nothing. "Okay, Stitch. What's going on?"

"Naga." Stitch said quickly and softly, still keeping his eye contact on his plate. Kunimitsu cleared her throat as a sign that she was agreeing with him. Pleakley was more confused than Lilo as he saw this.

"What's seems to be going on between this Cat Devil woman and the little monster?" Pleakley asked with puzzlement. Kunimitsu immediately looked up from her plate and straight at the one-eyed alien, slipping off her mask in the process.

"STITCH IS NOT A LITTLE MONSTER!!!" She screamed out of nowhere. This made everybody freeze and stare at her… except Stitch. Leroy and Link just walked in after hearing the scream and they looked at Kunimitsu, too.

"What the hell…?!" Link exclaimed as he and Leroy came to a stop at the table. Kunimitsu realized what she just did and slowly lowered her head back to her plate and resumed eating, blushing a deep pink in the process. She was about to place her mask back on, but a blue hand stopped her. She looked over at the owner of that hand, which was Stitch. He stared deeply into her green eyes and she stared into his black eyes with the same deep passion he was feeling. Pretty soon, their mouths were a centimeter apart and were about to kiss until…

"HOOOOLLLLLD IT!!!" Lilo screamed as she came to a realization. "I see where this is going now…" Jumba quickly pulled out Amnesio and made him zap her eyes, so she wouldn't remember.

"Now, you don't." Jumba said quickly as he did this. Stitch gave a smile to him, telling him thanks. Jumba smiled back as he allowed Amnesio to zap the others' eyes, so they wouldn't remember. He didn't zap Stitch, Valkablaze, and Kunimitsu's eyes though. "You two… your secret is safe secretly. If you two have the passionate feeling of romance, go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I'll allow you two to sleep in my ship for the night."

"Thanks, Jumba." Kunimitsu said sweetly before she and Stitch left out the kitchen.

Inside Jumba's ship…

Kunimitsu was laid on her back on Jumba's bed with Stitch on top of her chest, kissing passionately on the mouth. Two of Stitch's hands were stroking her long red hair beneath her and his remaining two massaged her shouders while her hands roamed all over his soft blue fur. They were kissing deliciously and their moaning explained it all. They were moaning with extreme lust, having Kunimitsu's sound louder than Stitch. This made the blue experiment stop their kissing for a moment, which disappointed the ninja.

"Why'd you stop, Stitch?" Kunimitsu asked quietly, stroking the experiment's face. "You tasted delicious, baby."

"Meega know." Stitch agreed as he licked his lips. "Meega think you taste good, too… but meega stopped for something."

"What is it?" At this point, Kunimitsu's eyelids lowered to where they looked devilishly seductive. Stitch growled lustfully at her for that before he continued.

"Meega wanna…… um… ya know…"

"Not really… but I can take a wild guess…" And she did… quite well. She gently grabbed his face and licked his cheek like a cat, as if she could taste his flesh. Stitch purred in the back of his throat and his right leg was automatically kicking in response. Kunimitsu noticed this and continued, switching cheeks every 5 licks. After only 2 minutes, Stitch decided it was his turn. He stopped her from licking him the 30th time and, again, she wondered why. "You took the hint, didn't you?"

"Definitely." Stitch replied as he proved his point by letting his second set of arms gently stroke her inner thighs as he moved down. She gasped with no voice and her eyes fluttered uncontrollably as heat was building up within her legs from Stitch's sensual touch. After 3 minutes, she started grabbing the sides of the bed vigoriously as she felt _it_… but before she could comply, she had to tell him.

"Stitch… I… I… oh, God." She tried to speak out. "I… I need to… to…. to tell you……"

"What is it, pussy cat?" Stitch asked seductively. This made Kunimitsu moan loudly, but she still tried to say it.

"I'm…… I'm… taking you into… into Gan… tu's… ugh… ohhhhh, baby."

"Gantu? What about him?"

"I… I'm competing against… him… and I… I… need you to… surrender tomorrow."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"I really don't wanna do this…" After she said this, she immediately sat up and pulled out her kunai, but before she could knock Stitch out, he quickly reacted by reaching for her breasts and massaged them gently. She, in quick response, dropped her dagger and groaned with sexual pleasure again as she slowly laid back down and allowed Stitch to do what he pleases. "Oh, shit!"

"Even though sexy Kuni betrayed meega, Stitch won't surrender. Meega love you." After he said this, he continued his little massaging moment. Kunimitsu completely forgot what she meant to do and fell completely in love with Stitch in an instant.

"Oh, Stitch! Screw Gantu!! I'd rather stay with you than be the most professional thief in the galaxy."

"Naga…" Stitch didn't want to say that, but he did anyway. "…Kuni can stay with Gantu. I know what you did to cousins."

"You… you do?" Kunimitsu was surprised to hear this.

"Ih… and……… meega want you continue."

"Why?"

"………………………because meega love you."

"……………………" Kunimitsu couldn't believe what Stitch was saying, but if he really meant this, then… "Okay… alright, Stitch. I'll continue my duties with Gantu. Let's just pretend we never did this, okay?"

"Ogata."

After an extra twenty minutes of pure love, the two finally slowed down and fell asleep together.

(End flashback)

"…and to put the rest of the story short, we eventually realized that all of that didn't matter." Stitch finished. "We proved it to Tekken, they, except Heihachi, accepted it, and we even killed Heihachi because he didn't like our relationship."

"Wow." Karin commented with shock. "What a story… but couldn't you have found out about her secret aquaintenceship with Gantu in a more… kid-friendly atmosphere?"

"Heh, heh… naga. We had the urge that night and Kuni wanted to use it wisely to tell me the truth."

"O… kay. Understandable enough. So, basically, when we do get there, there will be no sign of Heihachi, right?"

"Ih."

"Good. He's my least favorite Tekken character. Personally, I don't see a single sign of loving grandfather all over him."

"Neither did meega."

Meanwhile, at the Tekken HQ…

All of the Soul Caliburs and Tekken fighters were just waking up from a good night of sleep. Kunimitsu slowly sat up and saw the biggest grin Kwik has ever made since his creation right in her face. She wasn't startled by it at all. She actually smiled in return.

"Well, looks who's happy first thing the morning." Kunimitsu commented as she picked up the smiling experiment. "You know what day it is, don't you?"

"Ih!" Kwik replied. "Meega gets powers."

"That's right."

"Awww, he's excited about this." Talim sighed. "Once he does get his powers, then what?"

"I still have plenty more days left until this vaccine wears off. We'll just have to hope for the best when he does get his powers. There's no telling what the future will hold."

"True."

"Good morning, everyone." Dr. B greeted at the entrance to the roomy bedroom, having Julia, Michelle, and Christie standing with him. "How did everyone sleep?"

"Like a bunch of babies." Seung Mina joked.

"Heh, heh… well, I've just received word from Stitch. He and Karin are twenty minutes away."

"Finally!" Kwik exclaimed as he flew up to the doctor. "But, friendly doctor, when cousin does come, how will I take my powers?"

"I'll tell you when they get here." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Everybody looked at the staircase with suspense and silence, having Kwik fly up to the short wall next to it as he saw Jin walk towards the door to open it. When he finally did, he smiled.

"Hello, you two. We've been expecting you… desperately. Come on in. Everybody's upstairs." Jin greeted as he allowed Karin and Stitch to enter, having Stitch anxiously crawling on the wall upstairs. At the sound of the blue alien's pitter-patter of his feet, Kunimitsu immediately smiled her biggest for the first time as she got out of bed and awaited his arrival. When Stitch made it upstairs, he dropped to the floor, landing on his feet in the process, and smiled as he slowly approached his lover on two feet. Kunimitsu kept her smile as she decided to play along and started crawling on her hands and knees towards him as they were a few inches apart. When they were a couple of centimeters apart, Stitch moaned with happiness as he gently stroked the kunoichi's face with passion, making her moan with appreciation. After two minutes of this little expedition, they slowly moved in for a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Karin just arrived up the stairs with the important metal suitcase in hand and she saw the two odd lovers kiss for the first time. She was just awed by this display as she approached the audience behind Kunimitsu, preferably Dr. B, before she turned back towards the romantic scene before her.

"Wow." Karin commented. "After hearing Stitch's story on the way here and seeing this, now I can clearly see their passion towards one another. I heard Heihachi didn't take it too seriously."

"Yeah." Christie agreed as she approached blonde schoolgirl. "He thought it was all a bunch of bullshit and they kicked his ass for that."

"So, I heard."

"Please tell me that metal suitcase holds meega's powers." Kwik desperately stated as he flew up to Karin, who held the suitcase up to his face. "Is it?"

"Yes, Kwik… and you are just so adorable. I'll bet your powers are twice as strong as how small you are."

"Ih."

"Jumba didn't waste any time when Stitch was there, huh?" Dr. B asked as he carefully took the suitcase.

"Not at all." Karin replied, still watching Kunimitsu and Stitch's passionate moment. "He knew how desperate Stitch needed it to save Kunimitsu's life." Suddenly, Karin jumped with a little worry. This made the audience around her look just as worried. "What the…?!"

"What is it?" Taki asked. Karin snapped her fingers twice to get Stitch and Kunimitsu's attention and they immedtately stopped the kiss in response.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked. "What's wrong, Karin?"

"……..Everyone, tell if I am wrong about this, but… is Marduk acting like Heihachi somehow?" Karin asked nobody in particular. "Because I can hear him growling up the stairs."

"GRRRR!!!" Stitch growled with fury as he turned around and extended his extra arms, antannae, and quills as he waited for Marduk to come up the stairs. When he did arrive, he was full of fury and froze when he saw Karin and Dr. B with the metal suitcase. "Meega na la kweesta!"

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Marduk asked, completely ignoring Stitch's statement and referring to Karin. "And what's with the suitcase?"

"Why I'm here doesn't concern you… and what's in this suitcase doesn't concern you as well." Karin replied with confidence. "I see that you are against this passionate, but unique loving relationship."

"Because… it's just wrong!"

"NAGA BOOTIFA!!"

"Easy, Stitch." Kunimitsu soothed as she picked up her angry lover and got in the Val Tudo champ's face. "Listen, neanderthal. If you hate our relationship, why don't you just leave the whole place?"

"Well, maybe because I don't want to miss seeing you die from your glitch." This made all of the ladies gasp with horror, including Karin. "After I see that, then I can leave."

"That ain't right, Marduk!" Christie exclaimed. "You just don't care about all this at all!"

"And I am damn proud of it."

"I… I don't believe you." Kunimitsu gasped. "How could you say something like that?!"

"I have my own opinions, a'ight?"

"Well, your opinions suck balls, man!!" Gon screamed from the distance.

"I don't give a shit what ya'll think!! So, leave me the fuck alone!!"

"Quiet, everyone!" Karin exclaimed, silencing the argument. "Such language! Now, Marduk, I understand that you don't like this odd relationship, but you have to understand… at least, they love each other for who they are on the inside. From what I've heard from Stitch, it seems like this relationship was meant to be. To Kunimitsu, something about this adorable alien radiated passionate energy. To Stitch, … well, you get the idea. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that a relationship shouldn't be judged by the book cover. It should be judged by how it is on the inside: having it worthy of reading and how much passion it can bestow upon the reader. Basically speaking, you should just accept it altogether… whether you hate it deliberately or not…" Karin paused as she got in the champ's face. "…and I order you to do so. It's like I always say: A Kanzuki is a winner of everything. Now, what do you have to say against that? Hmm?"

Everyone was quiet, having most of them emotionally moved by Karin's little speech. Marduk stared at Karin with a serious look on his face while she kept her game face. Kwik's eyes were closed as he was floating near the metal suitcase. He was predicting what would happen in the next few moments and he gasped as quietly as he could, so nobody would hear. He was frightened and knew he had to do something. He quietly opened the suitcase and saw the corked bottle of his powers safely encased inside. As soon as he took it out, Marduk watched him and, when Kwik pulled off the cork, the champ attemted to steal the bottle from him, but Karin blocked him by performing another one of her famous combos and that sent him backwards towards a wall. This made everyone jump, except Kwik. He predicted that event as well.

"Ugh. You have serious issues." Karin insulted as she stood up straight, dusting her shoulders off with confidence. "Grow up, you big baby." She turned around after that was said and saw Kwik drinking his power formula like it was water. This made her smile and that made everyone else look at the small experiment gulp down his support. Stitch jumped out of Kunimitsu's arms with the biggest smile he has ever drawn on his face and allowed his cousin to finish up. After two minutes, Kwik finally finished the drink and made a little cute burp as a sign of his satisfaction. This made everybody chuckle as a response, except Marduk, who was knocked out from Karin's attack. Stitch picked up his small cousin before he gave him a big hug with happy tears as a thanks. Kwik returned the hug with his big grin and this made everybody happy.

"Finally." Kunimitsu started. "Kwik has been revived."

"He's a sneaky little fella, though." Dr. B added with humor, referring to how he managed to sneak the bottle out. "I guess his brain is bigger than his body."

"Ih." Stitch agreed as he continued to hold his cousin. "How do you feel, cousin?"

"Meega feel stronger." Kwik replied, immediately before Kunix shot a laser at Marduk, who was slowly coming to, before the laser hit him and he was knocked back into his coma as Kwik continued. "In fact, meega feel like meega can do anything than just heal pretty Kuni's glitch when it comes back."

"Really?"

"Ih. M… meega actually gained new power!"

"REALLY?!" Kunimitsu, Dr. B., Karin, and Talim asked with shock.

"Ih."

"What is that new power?" Talim dared to ask. Kwik smiled as he looked over at Marduk, who was still knocked out. The little brown alien decided to have a little fun. He flew over towards the Val Tudo champ's body and he easily lifted him up as if he was a feather… by his ear! This made everyone gasp with shock before he did the unthinkable. He went inside Marduk's brain simply by absorbing himself into his head. When he was completely absorbed, Marduk's eyes popped open and he in a dazed trance as he stood up.

"TADA!!" Kwik sang with happiness, literally giving Marduk his voice. "Meega can take control of any living creature, even a human!"

"…That's-awesome." Karin muttered with surprise.

"Well, I'll be." Dr. B commented. "This is indeed a new breakthrough for you, Kwik."

"I agree." Mitsurugi added. "So, Kwik, now that you have been absorbed into Marduk's body, what do you plan to do with him?"

"Exactly what I wanna know." Kunimitsu agreed. Kwik made Marduk smile as he came up with an idea.

"Meega have an idea." Kwik replied as he contolled Marduk's entire body and lead him to the bathroom and closed the door. When it closed, the lock clicked and everyone waited for another sound. Stitch's superhearing caught the sound of the shower curtain being ripped apart and the sound of flesh being sliced vigoriously and that made the blue alien cringe. Karin caught his attention.

"What happened, Stitch?" She asked as she picked him up and carried him in her arms. Stitch didn't say a word. Karin looked at his serious face as she bravely walked over to the locked bathroom door and placed at ear to it. She didn't hear anything and this puzzled her for a moment… until the door opened with Kwik floating before them. Stitch shivered with sickness.

"Uhhhhhh… cousin… wh… wha… what the hell did you do?" He asked with fear. Kwik giggled with a little evil in is eyes as he pushed the door all the way opened to allow Karin and Stitch to enter, having Stitch just hopping out of her arms. He made his way inside first, keeping Karin back for a second. He peeked around the door and saw that Marduk… was hanged by a wire out of the shower curtain. His gushed flesh was shown around the thin metal wire and blood was all over his dead body. Stitch's big black eyes got even bigger with extreme horror before he quickly ran to the toilet and started to vomit inside it. This made everyone else a little worried, especially Kunimitsu. She approached Karin and led her inside with her and saw the same display that Stitch saw and they both gasped.

"Ohhhhhhh, my God." Karin and Kunimitsu groaned with disgust.

"Kwik hung Marduk." Karin added ten seconds later. This made the guys gulp.

"Yikes." Hwoarang muttered.

"Damn." Jin added. "If Kwik can go that far with controlling a human, then I'm worried."

"There is a bright side to this…" Kunimitsu protested.

"Marduk's dead?" Roger Jr. guessed with humor. This made everyone chuckle, having Karin and Kunimitsu remain serious with a smile.

"Yes, but there's an even brighter side. By seeing this, we can see that Kwik could do more than take over any living thing. He wipes away memory of that certain event from his host permamently, but in Marduk's case, that doesn't matter."

"The erasing happens when he leaves his host, right?" Maxi asked. Kunimitsu nodded in response.

"Yes."

"How do you know all this?!" Xianghua asked. "You didn't create Kwik!"

"I know that…" Kunimitsu smiled as she gently grasped the still floating Kwik and cuddled him in her strong arms. "…but, thanks to my smarter than a supercomputer IQ, I somehow figured that out in a matter of milliseconds."

"What?!" Karin asked with surprise as she faced Kunimitsu. "You have Stitch's smarts?!"

"Thanks to his vaccine, yes. I pretty much gained all of his powers as a result, except the molecular density, of course."

"My God!"

"I know!" Seung Mina agreed. "We were all speechless when we first heard that!"

"Well, now I've seen and heard everything."

"Now that Marduk's gone, we can get back to business."

"Exactly, Seung Mina." Ivy agreed. "Kunimitsu, how about you finish the game after breakfast?"

"Sure." Kunimitsu replied before Stitch just finished vomiting. The kunoichi looked down at her sick lover and smiled with humor. "You alright, baby?"

"Ugh… naga. Meega feel delirious." Stitch muttered with sickness. Kunimitsu picked him up with her free arm and allowed Kwik to simply touch his abdomen. After five seconds, he lifted his tiny hands away and Stitch's stomach started to growl with hunger, signaling that he felt completely better. "Ooh! Meega hungry… hey! Kwik healed meega! Thanks, cousin!"

"You're welcome!" Kwik replied. Karin awed at the sight of it.

"Aww, how sweet. And they said that aliens were evil creatures."

"Well, whoever 'they' are, they just completely lied to ya!" Bruce added with humor.

"Heh, heh. I guess you're right. Kunimitsu, I must say that this is indeed a new breakthrough for me to experience. Just seeing you and Stitch together touched my heart and, for that, I congratulate you." Karin bowed before the kunoichi with honor, making Kunimitsu feel special. "Personally, I don't see how Heihachi and Marduk could equally hate this beautiful thing. Why would they hate it?"

"They just don't know what love feels like." Kunimitsu replied. "It doesn't matter how tall, what species you are, or how your past was like. All that matters is that we love each other for who we are on the inside."

"I guess love _can _come in many shapes and sizes, just like animals and humans alike. I am honored to help you in any way I can when your glitch returns." This made the kunoichi smile before she managed to give Karin a loving embrace as a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Karin. That means a lot to me." Kunimitsu broke the hug ten seconds later. "Now, how about a nice filling breakfast? Julia?"

"I'm on it." Julia replied before she went downstairs towards the kitchen. Kwik perched himself on Kunimitsu's left shoulder as she placed a friendly arm around Karin's shoulders like the best friends they just became as they headed downstairs.

"Thanks again, Karin." Kunimitsu said softly.

"You are very welcome." Karin replied with the same soft voice. "Let's say that Marduk killed himself, if the authorities find out somehow."

"Deal."

To be continued…


	10. Two Weeks Notice

Chapter 10: Two Weeks Notice

Two weeks of the vaccination down and two more to go. After Marduk's death, everyone sat down at the breakfast table while Julia and Kwik were cooking and every single person exhaled a huge sigh of relief simultaneously, making them all chuckle afterwards.

"Damn." Bruce started. "I guess we're all glad Marduk's hatin' ass got hung."

"Yep!" Gon agreed.

"I agree." Dr. B agreed. "Anyway, I guess I should give you all an update. Kunimitsu's vaccination is two weeks away from expiring and, Stitch, will you stay for that moment?"

"Ih." Stitch replied with bravery. "Meega will do whatever it takes to stop the glitch."

"So will I." Karin agreed.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Karin?" Kunimitsu asked with uncertainty. "You have no idea what you're about to mess with."

"I know, but whatever the case may be, I'm sure I can manage."

"You're sounding like you're the true master of Street Fighter!" Xianghua protested. "You know you're not!"

"Once again, I know this factor. You do know there's a monster named Blanka in Street Fighter, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"………………" Karin showed a look saying 'What do you think that means?' and Xianghua immediately bowed her head with shame.

"…oh."

"Thank you. I've faced Blanka and, if I can do that without hesitation, then I can face a vicious monster you will become within weeks, Kunimitsu."

"Thank you, Karin." Kunimitsu replied. "I know you can do it."

"That's the spirit. Besides, now that Kwik has his powers, I'm sure it'll be an easy road."

"I beg to differ." Dr. B protested professionally. Karin turned towards the doctor with concern as he continued. "According to Stitch, he was able to maintain his glitch at the right moments, but when the time for healing the glitch came, he quickly evacuated before it got any worse. When that point came, his glitch came on him one last time with extremely powerful vengeance and he eventually shut down."

"So, you're telling me that, even after the vaccine successfully silenced Kunimitsu's glitch for the full month, she will have an even higher chance that it'll get the best of her?!"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. It's like keeping a pet. It's been happy for a long time, but then, something comes up and it turns on you with extreme violence."

"Oh, no…"

"May I suggest that you return to your mansion while you're still in one piece? We don't want your father to worry."

"……………no, I'm not leaving. A Kanzuki never backs down from a fight!"

"Tanka, Karin." Stitch thanked with tears of happiness emitting from his glossy black eyes in his high chair across from the rich schoolgirl. "Meega really appreciate it."

"Well, like I said, I am honored to help. Now, Kunimitsu, just out of curiosity, what _will_ I be up against when the vaccine wears off within a couple of weeks?"

"Well, I'll transform into an extremely dangerous anthromorphic wolf." Kunimitsu started. "I attack anything that moves with all my fury and my purple eyes can scare the hell out of everyone. I'll be ten feet tall by the time I become a fully transformed monster. I will be twitching every now and then during that transformation and I want you be alert at all times. I don't want to hurt you, Karin. I know you've done too much to get here."

"……………………" Karin was emotionally moved by the warning and the statement. She did indeed go though some issues before she arrived and she continued to think in silence as the breakfast was being served by Julia.

"Marduk nearly killed me on my last episode of the glitch before I got vaccinated. Surely, you won't treat me like he did."

"……………………"

"………….. Karin?"

"………………… I must, Kunimitsu. I must harm you to heal you."

"What?"

"I told you that I will do whatever it takes to stop this dangerous curse and, as a Kanzuki, I can't break that promise. I'm sure what Marduk did was irrational, but he had the right idea."

"Gaba?!" Stitch was perturbed and pissed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Meega na la kweesta, Karin!!"

"No need to threaten me, you two… but what has to be done _has _to be done."

"I'm shocked to hear this nonsense!!" Ivy exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the table next to her plate.

"I agree!" Cassandra and Sophitia agreed in unison. Mitsurugi, Taki, and Talim remained serious and silent as Seung Mina joined in with Lizardman's sad whining, having Xianghua calm him down.

"That's just stupid!!!" Seung Mina protested. "How can you say something like that, Karin?!"

"Because… it's the only way." Karin replied, keeping a cool head. "I can't stress that enough."

"You better come up with a different idea before I let Lizardman eat your-"

"SILENCE!!!!" Mitsurugi screamed. Everyone got quiet immediately. "You all are acting like Karin is planning a total annihilation on all of this! In case you all weren't paying attention, knocking Kunimitsu out with the handle of my sword completely erased the glitch, but it did less harm than Marduk's attempted chokehold. Even though it was on its way back, it actually _silenced_ the savage beast within the kunoichi. Do you all understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Karin replied while everyone else was just silent and confused. "Knowing Kunimitsu's description, fighting her physically is the only way possible to defeat the monster. She could fight herself, but that would be too dangerous. She must allow me to fight her when the time comes."

"NAGA!!" Stitch growled as he jumped out of his seat and collapsed into Kunimitsu's arms, which held him tight. "Meega naga harm Kuni!!"

"I'm sorry, Stitch… but as a Kanzuki, I know what I'm capable of. I'll harm the beast, not Kunimitsu herself. Get it?"

"Ummm…" Stitch immediately calmed down as he thought long and hard about what Karin just stated. "…meega… think so… but if you will be harming monster, where will Kuni be?"

"It's obvious, my little extraterrestrial." Karin got up from her seat and gently placed a hand on Stitch's chest. "She will be right here… within your heart… when the glitch arrives."

"Gaba? Meega don't get it."

"You have some of your consciousness within her, correct?"

"Ih."

"And she has nearly all of your special abilities as well, right?"

"Ih."

"Then, once the glitch comes, you will feel _exactly _what she feels. When she's in pain, you will be in the same pain. If she's unconscious, then you will be unconscious. Do you understand now?"

"…ih! Meega get it now!!! Tanka, Karin!" After that was stated, Stitch happily leapt into Karin's arms and she embraced him with all the love she could give. Jin smiled at the prophecy Karin just stated.

"Of course. Even though the vaccine is wearing off, Kunimitsu will still have some of Stitch's spirit within her and, in return, her spirit will be inside Stitch's in exchange for the glitch." He added, making everybody else nod in agreement. "So, there's really no need to panic, everyone. Kunix and Stitchavious, don't you understand where this is going?"

"Yes." The two aliens replied simultaneously.

"Wow." Kunimitsu sighed as she sat back in her seat. "I didn't know all that was gonna happen."

"What did you expect?" Karin asked as she allowed Stitch to return to his seat. "This will be unlike any epic battle I've been involved in since I started street fighting. It will also be an exciting, but dangerous experience for me as well."

"Surely, you will be careful not to _kill _Kunimitsu after all this, will you?" Dr. B asked with worry. Karin nodded.

"Yes. What I will do to her will not kill her. She'll be in a short coma, but overall, she will be okay."

"Good. Do you want some support during your battle?"

"Yes. I need Kwik, Stitch, and……" Karin paused as she looked at Kunix.

"…Kunix." The Kunimitsu look-alike experiment corrected.

"Hmmm… you look just like her when she has the mask on. Jumba made you like this on purpose, didn't he?"

"Yes, Miss Karin."

"Hee, hee… and such good manners added to boot! Well! I am impressed. You'll have to support Stitch for me. I have a feeling that when Stitch feels Kunimitsu's pain, he will have some kind of panic attack episode. I need you to console him as well as you can for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. And for the safety of you all, it would be wonderful if any of you would designate a perfect battlefield for this event. I don't want you all to get hurt, but I want you to experience it as well. Any ideas?"

"Vargasuki National Park." Xiaoyu replied. "It's the park that nobody goes to."

"Why?"

"Well, there's an extremely large population of man-eating crows all over the place and having the battle over there can scare them away along with getting all the news feedback."

"The news, huh? You've already told them about Kunimitsu's glitch?"

"Yes." Dr. B replied. "They won't tell any stories until her glitch returns, but since I've already told them that you will be fighting her, they'll reserve themselves for the live footage of the actual fight."

"Excellent. Will it be international?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah! This will be spectacular!! They'll get to see me battle an extremely big and dangerous monster along with seeing three of Jumba's greatest experiments helping me out! At that moment, people will start to believe that aliens can live in harmony with us."

"Huh! That is a perfect opportunity to show live aliens, isn't it?"

"I agree." Kunimitsu said as she smiled, eating her breakfast along the way. "You really know what you're doing, Karin. I like that. You truly are worthy of being the Master of Street Fighter, if you had the real opportunity."

"Thank you, everyone. I appreciate all the support." Karin blushed as she said this. "As a Kanzuki, I will not let you all down! I will use every last bit of my strength to defeat this glitch once and for all. That is a promise."

Twenty minutes later after breakfast…

Everyone was back in the theater room one more time to finally see the conclusion of _Death by the Kunai_. Kunimitsu and Stitch were alone in the projector room this time with Stitchavious and Kunix joining the audience. Karin was in a front row seat between Christie and Taki. Dr. B, Stitchavious, and Kunix were sitting right behind her. Everyone was smiling with total relief, now that Marduk was officially gone. They could finally watch the rest of Kunimitsu's game play in peace. Karin had the biggest smile on her face, despite keeping a cool head. She was actually anxious for the last two weeks of Kunimitsu's vaccine to wear off. She was ready for some action. Kunix sensed her smile from behind and he gently got in her lap like a lap dog. Karin felt him, but didn't make any eye contact as she gently stroked the clean white experiment between his ears.

Up the projector room…

Stitch was sitting on top of the projector like the dog he pretends to be while Kunimitsu kept her focus on the PSP, completing her game everybody was watching. They both had smiles on their faces, also relieved that Marduk was dead. They could finally be together for the remaining two weeks of peace for the kunoichi. Stitch found this opportunity to ask her a very important question while her glitch was still at rest.

"Kuni?" He started, keeping his focus on the screen.

"Yes?" Kunimitsu replied, keeping her focus on her PSP.

"Meega have very important question to ask…"

"Shoot."

"…after we defeat the glitch, will you still have meega's powers?"

"That's an important question?"

"Ih… because that really shows that you still love meega."

"Oh… well, that's up to Mother Nature to decide on that, Stitch. All I can say is that I hope that I do keep those powers of yours. They can really help me regain my membership in the Manji."

"Yep! Meega hope you keep them, too."

"I know you do, baby."

"Hee, hee."

Down in the theater room…

Everyone was in high anticipation of the final battle with Yoshimitsu. They can tell that Kunimitsu was really trying hard to beat the game for the first time and it was like they were watching a movie at this point. Karin was the most impressed by the graphics and special effects than the game play. She couldn't believe that Stitch made this game perfectly. At this point, she believed everything the little alien had to offer.

"Stitch didn't waste his time with this game, huh?" She asked. Taki nodded.

"It seems so, yes." She replied. "You missed a very important cut scene in this game, even though it meant nothing to the storyline whatsoever."

"I did?"

"Yeah, girl." Christie replied with excitement. "It was right in the middle of the game and Kunimitsu, in the game of course, just defeated more Tekken Force soldiers as a sub-boss fight. After that, she decided to take a shower back at her waterfall hideaway. That cut scene lasted for twenty minutes, but it was worth it."

"Oh, okay. So, I'm guessing that the fact that Kunimitsu was naked was the significant factor of that entire scene."

"Damn, Karin! You catch on quick!"

"I know."

"That's not the only important thing about that scene, though." Dr. B added. "The _real _importance was how he got inspired to create such an uncensored scene."

"It was… _uncensored_?"

"Oh, yeah, baby." Bruce muttered in the background. "Her ass was looking good! Damn!"

"…………wow! How… did he get inspired, then?"

"That's for us to know and for Stitch to explain. We promised him not to tell you about it. He wants to tell you personally."

"Does he now?" Karin looked up at the projector room window with a sly smile on her face. "Well, I believe the explanation is worth hearing. I'll be right back." Karin got up from her seat and headed upstairs towards the projector room. Christie chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out." She quoted with humor.

Minutes later, in the projector room…

Stitch was gently holding on to Kunimitsu's shoulders this time after he felt the projector getting warm. He was watching her game play and he was impressed.

"Ooooh, you're good already." He commented. "How did you do that?!"

"Beginner's luck, I guess. Even though you said this is like _Shadow the Hedgehog_, it's a far more complicated." Kunimitsu replied. "I'm still getting over that shower scene in this game."

"Ooooh, yeah. Meega forgot I made that scene. It's completely out of the storyline, but it made great ratings."

"I'll bet it did." Karin came in as she walked in the door. Kunimitsu blushed as she kept her focus on the game. Stitch looked over at the rival of Sakura with purple cheeks, blushing as well, with a smile that you couldn't resist. "Usually, content like that in a video game gets major controversy, but I must admit… you surpassed even the most professional gaming critics. Did you ever have an exclusive interview about the game since its release?"

"Ih. That was the first question they asked me about… about that cut scene."

"Figures. What did you tell them?" Karin closed the entrance door, grabbed a chair, and sat down, enjoying this conversation.

"Meega said that the cut scene wasn't part of the storyline and it was just for meega's entertainment because of a special memory meega never wanted to forget."

"I see. What was that memory?"

"Well, it all started back several years ago…"

(Flashback, years ago, in Jumba's ship…)

…_Kunimitsu was poisoned by Gantu's lasers with a very lethal poison called kiekophastomin. It made her very sick… so sick that she was throwing up. Jumba had to place her in a healing chamber in his ship, but in order for that to be accomplished, she had to be placed in there naked. What happened in there was the real inspiration…_

Stitch gently stroked the glass on the chamber and started forming tears. When one fell on his arm, he felt it and literally picked it up with his bare paw. He then saw a ventilation opening in the chamber, climbed up on top, and dropped the tear into it, making it land right on Kunimitsu's mouth without sliding off miraculously. Jumba was able to see this from afar and gasped as he walked up to them. Valkablaze and Jin were puzzled to see this, but approached them anyway.

Kunimitsu felt the cold temperature of the blue alien's tear and licked it off, tasting and swallowing the sweet tear. This made everybody jump, except for Leroy, who was still asleep. Stitch was surprised as he saw this and he purposely made another tear come out of his eye, dropping it in his hand, and then, he dropped it in the chamber on Kuni's mouth. Again, she only kept her eyes closed, but licked the tear off, swallowing it again. This was placing smiles on everyone's faces, except Leroy. Kunix and Link entered seconds later and was also thrilled to see Stitch feed his own tears to the unconscious kunoichi.

"Are the tears… helping?" Kunix asked as he slowly approached the group. Jumba shook his head with uncertainty.

"I am not too sure with that." He replied as he continued watching Stitch feed his tears. After the 15th tear, the green substance that was in her bloodstream was instantly replaced with a clear coloring, like spring water, and the machine immediately shut itself down as a response to the sudden change. Stitch gasped with excitement as he commanded in his alien language to wake up Leroy, who was a little late being surprised himself. Stitch decided to take a closer look at her, see if she was okay. He opened the chamber and gently got himself inside, landing gently on Kunimitsu's legs. Jumba didn't stop him because he knew what was happening. Link was shocked.

"What the hell…?!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop him, Jumba?!"

"626 has done something I have never thought he could do since he was made to destroy." Jumba replied. "We must see what happens next."

And they did. They all remained silent as they watched the chamber as if it was a TV. Stitch slowly crawled up and stopped at Kunimitsu's breasts, not touching them, of course. The red haired kunoichi felt his soft fur against her breasts and slowly opened her eyes, softly moaning to life. Stitch still remained quiet, awaiting her first word since she's been sick. The last word he heard from her before she was taken into the ship was 'What?!'. So, hopefully… he'll hear passionate words escape her marvelous lips. Kunimitsu finally lifted her head up a little and made a small smile as she saw the experiment's adorable face. She slowly raised a hand to gently pet him on the head and stroked him gently. He felt tearfully happy and got himself comfortable between her breasts as she spoke.

"Hey, Stitch." She weakly started. "Were those your tears I tasted?"

"Ih." Stitch replied, nearly crying. "Did they help?"

"I feel healed. How did you…"

"Gaba?"

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what, Kuni?"

"How did you figure out that extraterrestrial tears could heal me?"

"Uh… they can?"

"Oh, you just guessed."

"…ih. Meega didn't know. Meega just…… used 'smarter than a supercomputer' thinking."

"………………"

"Shocked, huh? Know why I figured it out myself?"

"Why?"

"Because love makes meega do crazy things… and meega has never felt love before until now. I love you, Kunimitsu." After that was said, he reached for her face and hugged her close to his, freeing his praising tears of joy and allowing them to stain the kunoichi's shiny and silky red hair. She allowed her tears to escape from her green eyes and stain her lover's soft blue fur from the head to his four arms, which were around her neck. Everybody outside the chamber was in tears as they saw this romantic moment of this unusual couple. After 2 minutes of an embrace, Kunimitsu and Stitch looked at each other deeply in each other's eyes before they passionately kissed on the mouth, having Stitch's second set of hands massage Kuni's boobs in a soothing circular motion. She moaned with lust within the kiss, telling him that she enjoys his expedition very much.

(End flashback)

"Heh, heh… I should've known." Karin chuckled after Stitch told the whole story. "You heal her with your tears and you have that romantic moment while she was still naked! I'm glad you only did minor things to her. You are a little short to have sexual intercourse with her."

"Meega know this." Stitch muttered with anger and humor all at once, making Karin giggle with Kunimitsu's chuckling.

"Awww, don't fret about it, Stitch. At least, you got to experience her beauty. There is more to Kunimitsu than just her fighting."

"True." Kunimitsu agreed.

"There is one thing I should mention to you both about this whole situation, though…"

"What?" Kunimitsu paused the game and looked at Karin with Stitch, having them both show curious faces.

"…I've… been told that… your relationship with Stitch is…… bizarre… and I must admit, it is, but ever since then, many people of my caliber have been grossed out about it."

"Of course, they are. If they don't like it, that's their problem."

"Ih!" Stitch agreed. Karin bowed her head with shame.

"That's just the point. They are taking this so seriously that, once the airing of our battle has begun, Kunimitsu, they will actually be cheering for your death."

"…………………!!!" Stitch and Kunimitsu were both shocked to hear such a thing and Karin wished she didn't have to bring that up, but for their safety, she had to.

"I'm sorry to bring this bad news, but I had to warn you somehow. They want me to win with a vengeance. They want me… to let you die."

"Meega takaba kweesta…" Stitch cursed under his breath. Kunimitsu placed her PSP down gently on the projector with anger as she kept her focus on Karin, who was still bowed down.

"I'm so sorry to ruin a perfect moment like this. I hope you'll forgive me."

"…You are forgiven, Karin, but… those bastards… ugh!"

"I sure hope this won't change your fate."

"No! A bunch of rich toffee-nosed douche bags, no offense, is gonna decide my fate! I appreciate you telling me this."

"Thank you so much. I see that Stitch's kindness is inside of you as well."

"Well, actually, I've been this sweet since I first met him."

"That makes it official, then." Karin stood up with confidence. "We shall have an excellent battle when your glitch returns."

"Yes."

"Stitch, do you have any objections to forgive me?"

"Naga." Stitch replied with a smile as he hugged Kunimitsu from his position on her back. "Meega forgive Karin."

"Thank you, Stitch. You may finish your game. I can't wait to see the conclusion." After that was said, Karin bowed down in honor before she left the projector room, closing the door behind her. Kunimitsu sighed with relief as she grabbed her PSP and continued her game.

"I hope that didn't piss everybody off down there, seeing a paused screen." Kunimitsu stated.

"At least, the pause screen was entertaining them." Stitch added. "Did you see what I placed in there?"

"Yeah… a… chibi version of me fighting a… um… a punching bag that vaguely looks like Yoshimitsu in the far right corner of the screen… that's… uh… that's very cute."

"Tanka."

"Hm!"

Back downstairs…

Karin just arrived and sat back in her seat with a smile. Everyone was confused.

"What was that all about?" Seung Mina asked. "You had us watching a cute chibi version of Kunimitsu fighting a Yoshimitsu punching bag for a while."

"…and it was… uh… rather disturbing." Yoshimitsu muttered with humor.

"Sorry, everybody." Karin apologized. "Something came up and I just had to get it out of my chest. Now, let's enjoy the rest of this game while we can."

Half an hour later…

Kunimitsu finally finished the game with a huge explosion, ending the epic battle that is soon to be so similar to her and Karin's later on. Applause and a standing ovation came afterwards, having everybody turned around and facing the projector room window to congratulate the kunoichi for a job well done. She saw her audience and bowed down in thanks with Stitch bowing with her on top of the projector. Despite all this, everybody, on the inside, knew that it was close to Kunimitsu's vaccination expiration date. During the applause, Karin was thinking long and hard about how Stitch always wanted to actually have some real sex with Kunimitsu.

_Hmmm…_ Karin's voice spoke in her mind, still applauding physically. _Stitch did look desperate when I told him that he couldn't have sexual intercourse with Kunimitsu. If I had Jumba's knowledge, I could be able to create an experiment of my own… an experiment that can transform humans into experiment versions of themselves and does the same effect in reverse for them and for other experiments, turning them to human forms. Hmm… _Her thoughts paused for a moment as she smiled in the most cunning manner imaginable with her fierce brown eyes. _Yes... Karin Kanzuki, you are a genius! While Kunimitsu's glitch is still in check, this can be cute little Stitch's golden opportunity before the glitch returns! _

"I must call Jumba." Karin said verbally, but low enough, so nobody could hear. She pulled out her cell phone from her shirt and snuck away towards the kitchen, where nobody could hear her, dialing the operator on the way. "Hello, Kanzuki Phone Services? Yes, this is Karin Kanzuki………… 4802………… Dr. Jumba Jookiba………Yes, I'll hold."

Meanwhile, at Lilo's…

Jumba was in the living room, watching Link, Jam, Shush, and Melty play Tekken Tag together, thanks to a multi-tap Nani agreed to buy for them. After three minutes of watching, the phone rang in the kitchen and Jumba went to go answer it.

"Hello, Lilo's residence, Dr. Jumba Jookiba speaking." He started.

"Hello, Jumba. This is Karin Kanzuki." Karin greeted from the other line. It was in a split screen conversation.

"Ahh, Miss Karin. Nice to hear from you. How can I be of service?"

"I've spoken to Stitch about how he got inspired to make an… _uncensored_ shower scene of Kunimitsu in his game. Are you aware of this scene?"

"Yes, I am. I've seen it and it is amazing. Why?"

"Well, have you ever thought about making an experiment that could turn humans into experiments and experiments into humans?"

"Hmmm! Now that you mention it, no… but it sounds like a good idea. Why do you ask? You want me to make it?"

"That's sweet of you, but actually, I wanted to make the experiment myself… just to save you the trouble of having to transport it all the way here to Japan."

"Well! This is highly unexpected! You do not have the knowledge of creating such creatures, however, yes?"

"That is true, yes… but if you were to give me this knowledge…"

"Ahhh! Stop! Stop it right there! I know where this is going. I will gladly give you the knowledge. Do you have pen and paper?"

"Hold on a second." Karin paused as she immediately found a pencil and a blank notebook. She opened the notebook and sat at the kitchen table, ready to write. "Okay, I'm ready. Give it to me, Jumba."

Ten minutes later…

"Thank you, Jumba. This is easier than it looks." Karin started as she closed the notebook. "It's no wonder you are able to pull off these amazing projects."

"It makes good living for me." Jumba admitted. "Good luck making it… by the way, why make such an experiment? You never actually told me."

"Oh, I didn't, did I? Well, Stitch was really desperate about having…… _sexual intercourse _with Kunimitsu someday. He can get as far as kissing her passionately and massaging her breasts, but that's about it. He wants to take it to the next level before the glitch returns."

"Ehhh, heh, heh. Yes, of course! 626 has been always wanting to have sexually explicit moments with the kunoichi, but his short height forbids it. As a result of this, he's been feeling partially depressed. Please make him happy for me and create this experiment."

"I'll get right on it, Jumba… and thanks again. Goodbye." Karin hung up her cell phone and placed it back in her top before she opened the notebook and studied Jumba's notes. "Hmmmm… if I follow these directions one at a time and in the correct order, my experiment will become the next big thing the Kanzuki Zaibatsu can officially have copyrighted custody of. I must start on this right away. Now…" Karin paused as she looked all around the kitchen. "…if only there was a laboratory of some sort…" She paused as she looked at a wall between the back door adjacent to it and a cabinet. She noticed a keypad next to the cabinet and smiled. "…hmmmm…" She nodded before she took the notebook and headed for the keypad. When she came up to it, she pulled out her cell phone again and used the password hacker feature and it worked, giving her the password to the lab on her cell's screen. She nodded with understanding before she placed her cell phone away and typed in the exact four digits before the wall opened and she saw a metal staircase before her. She smiled before she headed down the stairs, having the door close after the first six steps. She was ready to make this experiment and bring it to life while there was still time to kill. Hopefully, she can pull it off as successfully as Jumba could.

To be continued…


	11. The Kanzuki Transformer

Chapter 11: The Kanzuki Transformer

With less than two weeks remaining, Karin decided to take matters into her own hands. Seeing Stitch's desperate face, she decided to try to make him happy by allowing him to finally have real sex before the glitch returns. We last left Karin walking down the stairs to Dr. B's secret laboratory. She glued a smile to her face all the way the down until she made it to the dark lab. After she clicked the lights on, her eyelids lowered while she still kept her smile. She was ready to make this mystery experiment. She approached an empty workspace and read through the directions carefully.

"Hmmm… let's see." Karin started. "If this is going to be a transforming experiment, I'll have to disguise that factor. According to Jumba, sweetness is next to adorable… and I need all the sweetness I can get. Let's see…" She paused as she pulled out a metal suitcase from below the table and opened it up, revealing many sweets in liquid form. She read each label.

"Wow. Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Bubble Gum, Peppermint, Cinnamon, Green Apple Blow-Pops… huh! So many choices, but so little time. Bubble Gum sounds like a good sweetness kicker. Same for this Green Apple flavoring and… hello! What's this?"

Karin moved the Bubble Gum liquid out of the way to see… "A piece of Stitch's fur? What's it doing here?"

She carefully picked up the blue strand of hair and took a good look at it. "I… guess I can use this, but I'm afraid it might make an exact copy of Stitch and I don't want that. Let's see what Jumba says about using one experiment's DNA to create another." She went back to her notebook and scanned it until she saw what she needed. "'Using another experiment's DNA of any kind is extremely essential for creating new experiments. It gives your experiment an adorable look, depending on the DNA, but it doesn't give them the exact likeness of the DNA sample's host.'…… oh! I got worried for nothing. Heh, heh. That's okay. Even I can make mistakes sometimes. I guess I can use Stitch's sample along with just the bubble gum extract." She took both items and placed them in a huge mixing bowl before she started mixing them together. "I don't know how long this is gonna take, but I will work until it's completed. That… is… a… promise!"

Meanwhile, upstairs…

The others were eating lunch in the kitchen and they were all wondering where Karin was, especially Stitch. He sniffed non-stop while he was eating, trying to find her.

"Meega can't find Karin." Stitch said with worry.

"I'm sure she didn't leave this building." Kunimitsu protested sweetly. "I can sense her presence in here somewhere."

"I'm pretty sure that she's training hard for the epic battle." Talim guessed with confidence, feeding Kwik in a booster seat next to her. "She's not too far."

"I agree." Dr. B agreed. "Let's let her train then… wherever she is. Hopefully, none of us will accidentally run into her."

"What if some clue about her whereabouts comes up?" Seung Mina asked.

"Then, Stitch and I will follow the clue alone." Kunimitsu replied professionally. "Since this entire issue is between the three of us, I suggest that rest of you should stay out of it until we tell you otherwise. Understand?"

Back in Dr. B's lab…

Karin was sweating bullets as she was stirring more ingredients into her solution. Here's a quick list of all of the ingredients she added:

1.) Four cups of Bubble Gum Extract

2.) A sample of Stitch's fur

3.) Her sample of human hair

4.) A reptile scale

5.) A chameleon's color changing pigment

6.) Two cups of slime from a frog's skin

7.) The tooth of a red fox

8.) One cup of Marduk's blood from his "death pool" in the bathtub

9.) Five dead slugs

All of those ingredients are essential for creating one unique creature that will be copyrighted to Karin's zaibatsu soon. After a full twenty minutes of stirring, Ishizaki came from the very back of the lab and quickly wiped her forehead with a clean white cloth.

"Thank you, Ishizaki." Karin thanked with honesty. "This experimentation is taking longer than Jumba prophesized."

"It must be him, Miss Karin." Ishizaki guessed. "He is a former evil genius with the reputation he just can't help to admit."

"I guess you're right. He is more professional than me and this is why it takes him must shorter time to complete something like this… but anyway, I'm not giving up. This experiment is going well so far and I promised myself I will never stop working until it is complete."

"Certainly, Miss Karin. Should I get you something?"

"Yes, please. Get me an ice cold glass of water and sample of whatever the others are eating for lunch. I'm sure they left a plate for me."

"Yes, ma'am." Ishizaki walked up the stairs towards the kitchen and obeyed her command.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

The entire room was deserted with the exception of Karin's leftover plate on the table, like she expected. Ishizaki made the glass of water first before he grabbed the plate and placed it on a tray with the glass in the corner. He looked around to see if anybody saw him and smiled when he saw that the coast was clear before he headed back down towards the lab with Karin. Unbeknownst to him, however, Kunimitsu and Stitch were secretly watching him from the living room, which was pretty dark enough to conceal them from sight, due to the fact that they were watching a horror movie. The two lovers looked at each other with suspicion before they resumed watching their movie, still having Ishizaki on their minds.

Back in the lab…

"Your water and lunch, Miss Karin." Ishizaki announced before he gently placed it on an empty table next to her. She looked over at her plate and smiled.

"I knew that they wouldn't leave me out of a meal." Karin said with pride. "God bless them. Anyway, I guess I should take a break here. I know what my last ingredient should be… and it'll be extremely difficult to obtain it."

"You already have nine ingredients, Miss Karin!"

"I know, but Jumba clearly stated…" She paused as she swallowed a bite of her lunch while grabbing her already opened notebook. "…that each experiment must be made of a maximum of ten ingredients, if your experiment is unlike any other or if you want to make its primary function the most powerful out of any other additional functions. In other words, Ishizaki, I need ten ingredients for both of those reasons. His primary function will be to transform experiments into humans and humans into experiments and it'll be so effective, Jumba will envy me."

"Hmmm…"

"And besides, this transforming function won't harm anyone. It's only transformation."

"I… guess you are correct, Miss Karin. Will he really belong to the Kanzuki Zaibatsu when he is complete?"

"Yes… and I'll make sure of that indefinitely."

"Excellent. Out of curiosity, though…"

"Yes?"

"What is the final ingredient?"

"Oh, ho, ho! You want to know, yes?"

"Why else would I be asking?"

"Well, if you must know, it's a highly dangerous ingredient… and knowing Kunimitsu, she probably wouldn't want me to use it."

"…………….?"

"I'm talking about her knife!"

"................oh."

"What did you think I was talking about?!"

"Uh…… her mask… maybe."

"…………ugh! Even though you are a part of my caliber, you are so simple!"

"Sorry, Miss Karin."

"You are forgiven. Anyway, at this rate, Kunimitsu will just have to find out why I need her knife. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess I have no choice. If Stitch is with her, well… he'll just know that a new cousin is on the way."

"'Cousin'?"

"It's a very loving term he gives to his fellow experiment ohana. I think it's catchy and just oh-so-adorable!"

"Hm!"

Ten minutes later…

Karin finally emerged from the secret lab's hidden door and placed her dirty plate and glass in the dishwasher before she felt two taps on her right shoulder. She smiled, but didn't bother to turn around just yet. She knew who it was.

"Hello, Kunimitsu and Stitch." She greeted with confidence. Kunimitsu and Stitch were shocked, but kept cool on the outside. "You were all wondering where I've been for the past few hours."

"Hell yeah, Karin." Kunimitsu agreed with sarcasm. "Where have you been? Stitch and I were worried."

"Don't be. I was just in Dr. Boskonovich's top secret lab… at least, it used to be 'top secret'."

"Why were you in his lab? For that matter, _how _did you get in?! You know nobody else can't go in without his guidance!"

"I hacked into the security code." Karin finally faced the two, seeing Stitch was on the shocked kunoichi's shoulder. "My cell phone has a password hacking application that I created and installed myself. No other cell phone can obtain this app except me."

"Lucky you…"

"Bootifa, Karin." Stitch commented with a smile. "What are you doing down there?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about." Karin replied. "Do you know of a private room we can go into up here? I want to tell you two personally."

"My bedroom is soundproof on all the walls and the door." Kunimitsu replied with a compassionate smile. "I have a slight feeling about what you need to tell us."

"Y… you do?!" Karin showed a look of surprise. "Well! Please do impress me when we get up there."

Seven minutes later, in Kunimitsu's bedroom…

"You're making a new cousin for Stitch." Kunimitsu immediately said by the time she closed and locked her soundproof door. Once again, Karin was shocked.

"Huh!" Karin exclaimed. "Your… um… ninja senses haven't lost their touch."

"Nope… but, I am right, yes?"

"Yes, you are. It's a transforming experiment, but I don't mean it transforms its own body."

"Oh, ogata." Stitch sighed with relief. "Because meega already have one of those."

"And I understand this. This experiment is much different. Its primary function is to transform humans into experiments and vice versa."

"………ooooh!"

"…wow!" Kunimitsu gasped seconds after Stitch. Karin crossed her arms with bravery.

"I knew you two would approve." She announced with a smile. "Now, Stitch, your desperate need to make love to Kunimitsu has made an inspiration out of this. By having you in your human form, you'll be able to achieve this goal before the glitch returns. I'm actually giving you your chance, Stitch. How does that make you feel?"

"………………" Stitch remained silent as he froze with an extremely happy smile. Ten slow seconds later, he fainted, drooling with his pink tongue showing by the time he landed, making the two ladies smile with passion.

"Awww, he's love-stricken with happiness. Kunimitsu, I don't suppose you object to this, right?"

"No, I don't." Kunimitsu sighed as she hugged Karin appreciatively. "This is the greatest thing you could ever do, Karin. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. There is one thing I must ask you for…"

"Shoot."

"Can I use your knife? I need it to complete this experiment."

"Sure, go ahead." Kunimitsu pulled out her knife from her sheath attached to her pants and handed the handle to Karin, who looked at it with a shocked face. Kunimitsu noticed it. "What is it?"

"…that was easy. I expected it to be difficult."

"Girl, please! After you told me that this experiment will transform Stitch into a human, just so he can have sex with me, why wouldn't I give this knife to you?"

"……huh! O… kay, then. Enough said."

"Besides, I have plenty of these back in that closet over there."

"Really?! How many more do you have?! I could use five of these. They will give the experiment the unexpected sharp surprise that will be hidden within the adorable paws."

"I have about ninety-five thousand more. I'll give you four more."

"Thank you, Kunimitsu. I'll bet you didn't have this generosity before you met Stitch."

"Honestly, no. I'll admit on that one. Meeting Stitch really changed my life completely."

"That's good to hear."

Back in the lab…

Karin just arrived and placed all five knives into the concoction. They completely melted into liquid metal by the time they landed and Karin resumed mixing seconds later. Ishizaki was surprised at how quickly obtaining five dangerous weapons took her. Karin noticed his shocked face, but didn't make eye contact as she spoke.

"What?" She asked with sarcasm. "I told her why I'm making this experiment and Kunimitsu decided that I deserve these weapons to help me complete it. By the way, I told her the _personal _reason."

"Ohhhh, of course." Ishizaki agreed. "My apologies, Miss Karin."

"That's okay." Immediately after she said this, her mixture started bubbling with high intensity and this made her stand back, immediately placing on her spare goggles at the same time Ishizaki did. After three slow minutes, the extreme popping and bubbling finally quieted down and she saw that it was still bubbling just a little. "YES!! It's finally complete… and it's not even dinnertime yet! I guess Jumba was right about how long it takes him to complete his experiments." Karin walked over to her notebook and scanned though the pages until she came across what she wanted. "Now, what's the next step? Let's see… 'After your experimentation's liquid has popped and bubbled for three minutes, it's time to convert the liquid into its dehydrated pod state. Before you do so, you must assign a number, a color for the number and the pod itself, and the experiment's appearance. The experiment supercomputer will give you up to five possible appearance options and you can only choose one. Once you choose, you cannot change your mind. So, choose wisely.' Well now! I'm nearly there. Ishizaki, will you assist me in choosing the appearance?"

"Yes, Miss Karin."

Back upstairs…

All of the other fighters were in the break room, having a good time. Minutes later, Kunimitsu just walked in with Stitch, who was still unconscious from Karin's news. Everybody was puzzled by this behavior as the kunoichi gently kissed the experiment on his left cheek before he blinked to life, taking a deep breath on the way.

"What the hell?!" Bruce exclaimed. "What's with the 'kissing to life' bit?"

"Stitch and I just heard some spectacular news from Karin." Kunimitsu replied in her deepest tone possible. Stitch shook the dizziness out of him as Ivy spoke.

"What was the news?" She dared to ask. Kunimitsu shook her head in response. "Oh… it's private?"

"Yes."

"Hm!"

"Of course, it is." Christie muttered with sarcasm. "Did ya'll find Karin, though?"

"Ih." Stitch replied right after he finished shaking the dizziness out. "But, we no tell."

"Aww, man!" Hwoarang moaned with anger. "Why not?!"

"It's for us to know and you all to find out." Kunimitsu replied as she walked over to the billiards table where Maxi, Hwoarang, Jin, and Bruce were. "It's a surprise."

"It better be good, then."

"I play winner."

Back in the lab…

Karin and Ishizaki were already looking at the huge experiment supercomputer screen and were astonished by the menu of choice for the number, colors, and appearance of the experiment, which was already poured into the containment section of the machine.

"Well, first thing's first." Karin started after a speechless and silent five minutes. "We need to choose a number for this experiment. I've heard that Jumba already has 628, 629, and 630… having Kwik being 629."

"How about experiment 631?" Ishizaki suggested. Karin shook her head in response.

"No. We can't choose a simple number like that. Since it's the ultimate transformer, it needs a number suited for that position." She paused as she read though the many number choices. Her brown eyes went wide at one of them. "Ooooh. 804… that's a good one."

"But, that's far beyond the others, Miss Karin!"

"I know and I don't care. It has the mighty power, so it has to have the mighty number. Experiment 804 it remains." Karin clicks on the number and it was permanently chosen.

"Experiment 804." The female computer voice announced. "Primary function, please."

"Of course." Karin started typing as she spoke it out. "Primary function: transformation of humans into experiments and experiments into humans."

"Primary function finalized. Applying information. Please wait…" The computer started beeping after that for the next three minutes. "Information application complete. Choose your pod color."

"Well, I want this experiment to be in neon colors… and I know the perfect ones. The pod color will be neon blue and the number will be neon green."

"Colors have been chosen. Applying colors…" The beeping lasted for five minutes. "Colors have been applied." Immediately after that was said, the computer screen zoomed into the five different appearances for the experiment, shocking Ishizaki and Karin once again. "Please choose your species."

"Finally! This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Karin exclaimed with happy tears. "I can finally make Stitch happy once this has been done!" She paused as she examined the five different species. They were all the same height at four feet and eight inches, anthromorphic, have slimy skin, and here are what they look like:

1.) A frog

2.) A squirrel/rabbit mix

3.) A ferret/kinkajou mix

4.) A dragon/frog mix

5.) A rabbit/dragon mix

"Wow. They are all neon green and neon blue in the eyes, underbelly, paw pads, and inside the mouth with a neon pink tongue." Ishizaki gasped. Karin nodded in agreement. "They are also very muscular in stature, but adorable in the face as well as all over."

"Just how I wanted them, but this is gonna be a hard decision. I love all of these choices, but it has to have one look. Hmmm… what do you suggest, Ishizaki?"

"Well…" The butler paused as he scanned the screen. "I like the squirrel and rabbit mix. Its big neon blue eyes really disguise the function."

"There's a reason why those eyes are the most innocent. It's a double-rodent, even though the rabbit isn't exactly a rodent."

"That is a good reason. What do you think the experiment should look like?"

"I like the dragon and rabbit mix. Having it with scales with furry rabbit ears is one unique feature."

"But, the dragon part with reveal its mighty power along with the muscles."

"Oh… well, that's obvious. I guess we'll go with the squirrel and rabbit mix creature." Karin finally chose the species and the computer spoke again.

"Species chosen." It started. "Applying all information. Please wait…"

"OH!! This feels so good! I'm actually doing something that can really favor somebody personally. Just wait until the pod emerges. In my hand… will be the angel of undeniable sciences."

Back upstairs in the break room…

"…yeah, yeah. Full pardon…" Bruce just stated after he finished ordering pizza. "…thanks. See ya." He hung up the cell phone before he resumed his game after Kunimitsu pocketed the seven ball. "Alright, ya'll. Pizza's on the way."

"Great!" Seung Mina cheered. "Do you give Julia a break like this most of the time?"

"Naw."

"…oh."

"But it helps, especially since Kunimitsu and Stitch has a surprise."

"Which I am looking forward to." Dr. B agreed.

"Trust me." Kunimitsu started, ready to hit the eight ball in the corner pocket. "Once Karin gets in here, everything will come to your desire."

"Ooooh, deep." Stitch commented, looking over the kunoichi's shoulder. Kunimitsu smiled while she blushed. "Meega can't wait until Karin gets here."

"Heh, heh… so can't I, Stitch."

"Wait no longer!" Karin announced as she just came in to the doorway with the stack of three large pizza boxes. "Somebody ordered pizza?"

"Awesome!!" Kwik screamed as he flew over to Karin and fused himself into the stack, making it float safely towards an empty table before he flew out of the stack. This made Karin giggle.

"Well, somebody's appetite is just as huge as the anticipation. I've already paid for them."

"Damn." Bruce muttered. "Uh… thanks, Karin."

"No problem. Anyway, I've got a big surprise for you all. Feast your eyes on…" Karin paused as she pulled out her neon green and blue experiment pod with '804' stamped on it. "…this!"

"A glowing ping-pong ball?" Taki asked with sarcasm. Karin smiled as Stitch took a closer look at it as she kneeled down towards him. He gasped.

"COUSIN!!" He screamed with happiness. Kunimitsu smiled with her arms crossed as everyone else was just as shocked as Stitch. "MEEGA'S NEW COUSIN IS HERE!!"

"New cousin?!" Kunix and Kwik asked with shock as they ran over to the blue alien. "WHOOOOAAAAHHHH!! COOOOOOOOOL!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Karin asked in agreement. "This experiment is the key to Stitch's deepest desire. Did you tell them about it yet?"

"Naga." Stitch asked with purple cheeks. "C-c-c-can meega tell?"

"Go ahead."

"Ogata… ahem." Stitch cleared his throat as Kunimitsu walked over to him and picked him up, cuddling him in her arms. "Uh… everybody……… meega wanna have sex with Kuni."

There was silence all though the room and Kunimitsu, Stitch, and Karin loved the silence. Karin approached the two lovers, placing an arm around Kunimitsu's shoulders. The silence lasted for a good seven minutes before Cassandra finally spoke.

"…………whoa-awesome." She muttered with shock.

"In a matter of a few seconds, this desire will come true." Karin announced with pride. "All I need is some form of hydration to activate this creature. Jin, can I use your water bottle?"

"Um……" Jin was shocked and speechless, but handed the water bottle to her anyway. "…g-g-go ahead."

"Thank you." Karin paused as she gently placed the pod down on the floor, making Kunimitsu stand back with Stitch still in her arms. She opened the water bottle and was ready. "Don't…… blink." Karin allowed six drops of water to touch the pod and it started to glow a bright green as it expanded. This made her stand back and everyone watched as it finally emerged after a slow fifteen seconds. What the others saw was amazing.

"Behold, everyone… experiment 804!" Karin announced proudly as the experiment uncurled itself from being a complete ball and stood up. "Isn't he beautiful? He's a rabbit and squirrel mixed creature at a height of four feet and eight inches tall with the cute, muscular, and rounded look that's similar to Stitch. His neon green skin with blue markings on the arms, ears, underbelly, and paw pads really glows in the dark to illuminate complete darkness, if need be and, as you just saw, he is completely flexible, which means he is completely absent of bones. The slimy skin of a frog makes him a great underwater traveler with the ability to hold his breath for five hours! One more thing I should mention. Do you see his big neon blue eyes? Not only do they show his innocence, they supply the lasers that can really give Stitch his dream. All in all, he is one amazing creature that only a Kanzuki can make with her own bare hands. Any questions?"

It was all too quiet throughout the entire room, despite the fact that some people were eating some pizza. Stitch raised his hand after the silent thirty seconds.

"Yes, Stitch?" Karin asked.

"Uh…… does he have any more special abilities, like meega do?"

"Additional features?"

"Ih, like meega's night vision, heat vision, super strength, smarter-than-a-supercomputer brain, et cetra."

"Ohhh, yes. This experiment was made with a little sample of your fur… for some odd reason."

"Gaba?"

"I found a strand of your fur down there and I was wondering how it got there. I used it in this experiment to give him that innocent look along with all of your other abilities, except the surprisingly high molecular density."

"How… did meega's fur… get there?"

"I placed it there." Yoshimitsu confessed from the back of the room right after he swallowed his third slice of pizza. Everyone looked over at him with shock, except Kunimitsu. She turned towards a wall to her left and blushed. Stitch saw her and grew suspicious. Karin kept her shocked look as she walked over to the Manji ninja leader. "You probably want an explanation."

"Exactly!" Karin gasped. "Please do!"

"Well, judging by Kunimitsu's behavior over there," Yoshimitsu paused as he allowed everyone to look at her and she was still facing the wall with a red face, sweating bullets along the way. "You can clearly tell what she's thinking right now. It all started back when Kunimitsu was really depressed, due to the vaccine."

(Flashback, three weeks ago…)

"Kunimitsu?" Yoshimitsu asked as he walked into the lab, where she was resting. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little dizzy, but I'll be fine… for now." Kunimitsu replied with a sickening tone. "What is it?"

"I'm sensing some secret you wanted to tell me. That's why I came here." Yoshimitsu grabbed a stool and sat down next to the sick kunoichi. "Nobody else is here, but me. You can tell me anything."

"Well, ever since Stitch and I first met, I've been thinking. What if this whole thing turned into a loving relationship from friendship? And would you know it? It happens!"

"What are you saying?"

"Don't tell Stitch, but having his soft paws massage my boobs every chance doesn't satisfy me enough. I really wanna…… _do it_ …with him. Do you get me now?"

"Yes, I get it completely… but why not tell Stitch?"

"He doesn't know yet and I don't want you to spoil the surprise."

"Ohhh, okay. I understand. I had a feeling you would have this desire eventually. I don't know why I feel this as well, but somehow… someway… somebody's going to help to make this dream become reality…"

"Huh?" Kunimitsu slowly turned her whole body towards Yoshimitsu as she listened.

"…by creating an experiment that can turn experiments into their human form. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I believe."

"Hmmm… it sounds good. It's not going to be you, is it?"

"No, but I can help a little. I'll supply a fur sample from Stitch to help with the future experimentation and see what comes up as a result. How does that sound?"

"Excellent…" Kunimitsu slowly drifted to a deep sleep after she said this and Yoshimitsu smiled as he stood up, gently stroking her smooth face, before he left her alone to rest… and to fulfill his promise.

(End flashback…)

"…………………" Karin and Stitch looked at Yoshimitsu with their still shocked faces, having Stitch quickly glance back and forth to Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu, who bowed his head with shame. Dr. B, with Kwik hovering next to him with a frown, came up to the sad ninja and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You kept what you could as a secret, Yoshimitsu." The friendly doctor persuaded. Kwik nodded in agreement. "But, I guess it had to be told at last."

"I… I can't believe it!" Karin exclaimed. "You _knew _I was going to create something like this?!"

"Yes. That's why I supplied the sample from Stitch, which I took from him while he was sleeping one night." Yoshimitsu confessed. "I… hope you all will forgive me… for keeping this secret for so long."

"We forgive you, Yosh-yosh." Kwik sweetly apologized in everyone's behalf. Karin looked away with guilt for about ten seconds before she glanced at everybody else nodding in agreement with Kwik. Stitch kept his shocked look on Kunimitsu, who slowly started to cry.

"Stitch, I'm so sorry." She confessed as she kneeled down with sadness, having Stitch quickly crawl around her until he saw her face. "I've had the desire you had for as long as when I first saw your face."

"Gaba?!" Stitch asked with surprise. Kunimitsu nodded.

"Yes… and with that being said, no other words can express how much I love you. Having you massage my breasts was the kick start I needed to get me turned on."

"Ohhh…" Karin was watching this scene from where she stood with experiment 804 by her feet, watching it with her. "…then, meega forgive Kuni… even after everything you've done with Big Dummy and Hamsterviel."

"Thank you so much, Stitch. That means so much to me! I love you!"

"Meega love Kuni, too." Stitch and Kunimitsu gave each other a loving embrace that seemed to last for eternity. This scene made Karin cry with no sniffling, but tears that poured like waterfalls, having some tears fall on experiment 804, who started tearing up as well. The next few hours were all silent and gloomy after that, having everyone just eating pizza with no conversation. All that drama made all the conversation.

Five hours later…

The break room was nearly deserted, except having Karin, experiment 804, Stitch, Kunimitsu, Dr. B., Kwik, Kunix, and Stitchavious clean up the place. While they were cleaning, Karin decided to make conversation.

"That was a silent dinner." She started.

"Yeah." Kunimitsu agreed. "And it seems like the silence scared the Soul Caliburs away."

"Awww, did we scare them that much?" Kwik asked sweetly with guilt. "I feel terrible."

"Aww, you're sweet, Kwik." Karin commented. "But it was just a figure of speech."

"Ohhh. Soka."

"That's okay. The Soul Caliburs just had other plans and they had to leave, but they were honored to help you, Kunimitsu and Stitch."

"Ih." Stitch agreed. He looked over at experiment 804 and noticed that he was easily lifting a couch as if it was a sheet of paper to pick up any trash with four extra tentacles that emerged from his sides, having two on each side. This shocked the blue alien and Karin noticed as she finished dusting the television. "Gaba?"

"Impressive, isn't he? I multiplied experiment 804's strength by fifteen and gave him four extra tentacles he could use at anytime. They do hide within his body after he's finished with them."

"Bootifa, Karin. Really bootifa."

"Thanks."

"Oh! Karin, I almost forgot." Dr. B announced, getting the schoolgirl's attention. "What are you going to name this creature?"

"I did forget to name him, didn't I?"

"Well, you have been calling him experiment 804 ever since you brought him here." Kunimitsu corrected.

"Yeah, I know. Since he'll belong to my zaibatsu later, I will name him… Transformer. It suits him, I think. Don't you agree, 804?"

"Yes, Miss Karin." Transformer replied with a deep male voice that was deeper than Kunix's by a mile, which shocked the Kunimitsu look-alike experiment.

"Nice tone of voice." Kunix commented with sarcasm. "Had to make it analogous to mine, didn't you?"

"…what?" Karin asked with confusion. Kwik and Stitch laughed with extreme humor while Stitchavious explained.

"Kunix has an internal thesaurus within his system." He explained professionally. "What he really said was 'had to make it similar to mine'. Get it?"

"Now, I do. Thank you, Stitchavious."

"You're welcome, Miss Karin."

"But, Transformer does have a nice voice, I must admit. Must be the slugs."

"That may be." Dr. B agreed. "But, overall, you've really outdone yourself with him. Should Kunimitsu and Stitch start their romance tonight?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase?!" Kunimitsu and Stitch asked, making a silly grin as they finished. Karin giggled at their behavior before she spoke.

"I guess there's no harm in starting tonight."

"YES!!"

"But, please… be respectful to others."

"Of course, we're gonna do it in my soundproof room." Kunimitsu agreed.

"Good. Now, Transformer… will you do the honors?"

"Yes, ma'am." Transformer replied. "Cousin Stitch, are you ready?"

"Meega born that way." Stitch replied with confidence before he stood perfect still before Transformer, closing his eyes. "Meega's ready with you are, cousin."

"Affirmative." This made everyone in the room finish what they were doing quickly and stood back from where Stitch and Transformer were standing. After five minutes of preparing, Transformer finally fired his neon blue laser towards Stitch and it actually went right into the blue alien's body with no harm before his whole body started glowing the same neon blue, making everybody, except Kunix, Stitchavious, Transformer, and Kwik, place on sunglasses for protection from the brightness. After the transformation was complete, everyone, except Transformer, was completely speechless.

To be continued…

(CLIFFHANGER!!!! I love writing these!!! They just urge me to write the next chapter right away!! Anyway, special thanks to NeoRabbit Keeper of the Neoverse for his review on this fanfic and making it my first since I started writing this… and right when I started to think that nobody had anything to say. It's getting near the conclusion and I wanna hear more reviews… pleeeeeeeaaaaaase!!! LOL …ahem. Thank you. No flames. Peace.)


	12. The Human Stitch

Chapter 12: The Human Stitch

(FYI, before you read, I used the number 804 for Transformer's experiment number to show loving representation towards my hometown. You all should know what that is by now. One last thing I should mention, most of this chapter is my first shot at lemon. Hope ya like. Reader discretion is strongly advised. Enjoy.)

In the previous chapter, Transformer was properly introduced to everyone by Karin. Soon after the silent dinner, it was finally time to transform Stitch into a human for the first time. Dr. B., Kunimitsu, Stitch, Kwik, Stitchavious, and Kunix were all prepared for this moment. As for Karin, she was in high anticipation. Transformer just zapped Stitch painlessly in the chest with the neon blue laser beam and he started to glow the same neon blue for the next five minutes. As he was glowing, he was slowly mutating into a human. By the time the transformation was complete, everyone was speechless, especially Kunimitsu. She was practically breathless. What she saw before her was a young man that seemed to be in his early twenties. He was Japanese, thanks to Karin's sample, and he stood at the same height as Kunimitsu, which is five feet and eight inches. He had long blue hair that stopped right at his knees with the same two strands of hair in front for his bangs, just like Karin. He was also very diesel in the muscles and his handsome baby blue eyes made his already cute face even cuter. Finally, he was wearing a black vest with blue baggy jeans and light blue sneakers. Overall, this appearance made Karin proud while it made Kunimitsu so breathless; she eventually fainted by the time Stitch turned around to look at her.

"Oh… my… God!!" Karin exclaimed with extreme happiness as she walked over to Transformer and patted him on the head for praise. "I have made you to perfection, Transformer… and Stitch?"

"Gaba?" Stitch asked in a handsome and deep male voice instead of his alien voice.

"You look dazzling. I was wondering where my DNA sample was going."

"How do I look, Karin?"

"Why don't you look in that mirror and see for yourself?" Karin pointed over to a full body mirror in the back of the room and he walked over to it. As soon as he saw himself, he screamed with fright as he jumped a little. "Look handsome, don't you?"

"…………ih. Meega looks good. Really sexy, too. I like the muscles."

"So do I." Dr. B agreed as he walked over to the human Stitch. "They really show your true strength you have in your alien form."

"Ohhh! I guess it does! I am pretty strong."

"Thata boy, Stitch. Karin, I am impressed. Jumba would be riveted to see this function."

"And he will also be jealous that I was able to create an experiment like this and succeed within a day, unlike him." Karin added.

"You do indeed have full ownership of Transformer. He is your unique creation."

"Thank you, Dr. Boskonovich. I'll take good care of him."

Stitch walked over to Karin and gave her a big hug as thanks.

"Tanka, Karin. This is the greatest thing you could ever do for meega." He thanked. Karin smiled with red cheeks.

"Awww, you're welcome, Stitch. I see your alien language hasn't changed… and with that handsome voice you have, you actually sound cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kunimitsu will never want this night to end."

"Meega agree."

"Good. Now, you two go on and enjoy yourselves. Your cousins, Dr. B. and I will take care of the rest of the room."

"Tanka, Karin." After that, Stitch walked over to the still unconscious Kunimitsu and picked her up from underneath before he headed outside the break room. Stitchavious, Kunix, and Kwik were watching him leave while Karin and Dr. B resumed cleaning. All three of the aliens had smiles on their faces.

"Did you see Stitch's eyes?" Kwik asked.

"Yes." Kunix replied. "They were immeasurably saturated with tears of joy."

"They were?" Stitchavious asked with confusion. Kwik nodded in response as Kunix kept his smile while he continued to clean the room and Karin and Dr. B.

"Ih." Kwik replied. "He's really happy about making lovey-dovey with Kuni."

"Heh, heh… I guess he is."

Meanwhile, outside the break room…

Stitch decided to wake Kunimitsu up first before they headed upstairs. He walked over to the kitchen and laid her back on the table before he walked over to the sink to grab the sprayer and turned on the warm water. As he was doing this, the other Tekken fighters were speechless. At first, they didn't know who that was… until Jun was able to read his blue tattoo.

"It says 'Stitch' on his arm in Japanese." Jun translated.

"Oh, my God." Asuka gasped. "That's… that's Stitch for real?"

"Dude, he looks good." Hwoarang commented. "For a human experiment, he doesn't look that bad."

"I agree." Nina agreed. "Kunimitsu's lucky. Bitch."

"Now, now, everyone." Yoshimitsu interrupted. "Let them have their moment. Pretend you're not looking."

"Gotcha!" Gon exclaimed as he and the others immediately obeyed the Manji leader.

In the kitchen, Stitch just started spraying the warm water on Kunimitsu's face and she immediately sat up to life, coughing up some water on the way.

"Ugh!" Kunimitsu moaned as she rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"You passed out, sexy Kuni." Stitch replied, putting his deep voice into good use. The kunoichi was moved by the voice as she turned towards Stitch and gasped. "You okay, baby?"

"………………………"

"Hmmm?" Stitch raised one eyebrow with a smug smile while he crossed his arms with confidence. Kunimitsu's shocked face explained it all, but she finally spoke anyway.

"…………… I… I am now. My… my God. Stitch! You… you look…"

"Handsome?"

"No… more like… irresistibly cute."

"And sexy?"

"…yeah… and sexy." Kunimitsu paused as she flipped herself over on her hands and knees and crawled over to him before she stood on her knees right in his face and they saw each other eye-to-eye, having Kunimitsu's seductive green eyes show her extreme passion with a smile in the same manner. "Mmmmm. Am I gonna love you tonight? Damn."

"Meega gonna fuck you more."

"Oooooh! That's hot! I can't wait to see you try… big boy." After that was said, they passionately kissed each other on the mouth with all the love they could for the first time with Stitch as a human. Their tongues were really having quite a match within the kiss and Kunimitsu's moaning told Stitch she wanted more. He complied by slowly wrapping his strong arms around the kunoichi's body before he picked her up and carried her like they were going to elope, still having the lips locked with Stitch drooling with extreme satisfaction. After the six minute kiss, they slowly parted for breath, having Kunimitsu slurp in his string of drool, tasting the sweetness. "Mmmm, baby. You taste good. How about we finish this upstairs? I want you to have me."

"And meega's gonna make it last." Stitch added with a passionate face as he headed upstairs with Kunimitsu still in his arms. When they were completely gone, everyone looked on with shocked faces. Seconds later, Karin, Dr. B., Kwik, Stitchavious, and Kunix just got out of the double doors to the break room and smiled.

"They're finally going to do it." Kwik cheered. "Is the room soundproof?"

"Yes, it is, Kwik… thank God!" Karin replied. "We won't be… ahem… disgusted."

"Good!" Bruce exclaimed. "Judgin' by that kiss they did in the kitchen, they are really planning some good shit up there."

"I missed the kiss?!"

"Yeah, girl!" Christie replied with excitement. "That kiss was scorchin' hot… but thanks to Roger Jr., we were able to catch it on tape without them knowing."

"Oh, phew! The kiss is something I have to see."

"Here ya go, Karin." Roger Jr. stated he handed her his DVD camcorder. She took it and sat down between Anna and Xiaoyu as she watched it. "Hope you can stand the passion."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Karin remained skeptical as she started the tape and after the six minutes was over, she was wide eyed and speechless… for a while. "………………………..whoa."

"That's what I say!" Gon agreed.

"Their… their passion grew at an alarming rate… in a good way so to speak. I do expect them to be extremely tired by morning."

"You sound so sure about that." Jin stated. "Are you positive?"

"Of course… especially by the way Kunimitsu ended the kiss. That was… uh… quite interesting."

"I kinda liked what Stitch said before the kiss." Xiaoyu sighed. "'Meega gonna fuck you more'. Oh! That just gives me chills!"

"Stitch said that, huh?"

"Yep… and he didn't even stutter."

"Wow. Now I _really _expect them to be tired by morning. I mean they should be so tired, that they don't even wanna get out of bed."

"Care to… uh… place a wager on that?" Bruce asked with a smug look on his face. Karin raised an eyebrow with confidence.

"Sure. What are the stakes?"

"A'ight. Do you drive?"

"Yes. I drive a Lamborghini Reventon."

"Damn. Okay. That car says they won't be tired."

"Okay. Then, your luxurious Chevrolet Volt says they will be tired."

"You have a Chevy Volt?!" Gon asked the kick boxer with shock. Bruce chuckled with nervousness.

"Heh-heh… heh. My… brother gave it to me before he moved. So what?"

"Humph! Bastard!"

"Do we have a deal, Bruce?" Karin asked, stretching out a hand to Bruce, who reluctantly took it for a handshake.

"…yeah. We got a deal!" He replied. "I've always wanted a Lamborghini."

"Well, don't keep your hopes up. I've wanted a Chevrolet Volt since the dawn of its existence."

"Ha! You're on!"

"Alright! We'll just have to wait until morning. We'll see who gets what car."

"And I thought they were gonna bet money on it." King quoted nonchalantly, making the others chuckle in response.

Meanwhile, in Kunimitsu's bedroom…

The room was already dark with lavender scented candles illuminating the room. The CD player was playing the theme song for Apotos at night from _Sonic Unleashed_, adding to the passionate atmosphere. Kunimitsu and Stitch were already naked and under the sheets. They didn't start their sex just yet. Stitch was… _setting himself up_ while he kept his passionate face looking down at her. Kunimitsu stroked his soft face as she spoke.

"Are you almost ready, baby?" She asked, keeping the deep drawl in her voice. Stitch smiled.

"Ih. Meega is almost ready." Stitch replied as he was still getting himself ready under there. "Once I get this condom on, it's on, baby."

"It must be a big package. Mind if I help you?"

"Gaba?"

"Please?"

"Uh…… ugh! Damn it!"

"………………"

"…ih. I do need your help."

"Thank you, baby. Allow me." Kunimitsu slid under the covers and remained down there for the next two minutes. Stitch jumped when he finally felt the condom on him and he heard Kunimitsu gasp as she came back up. "Whoa! It disappeared! What happened?"

"Meega is protected, but this condom is special. It feels like there's nothing there."

"Whoa… did you design it?"

"Naga. Jumba did."

"Oh… he knew about our growing passion, huh?"

"Ih. Now, do you wanna start this… or do I _have_ to get you started?" Before Kunimitsu could reply, he already had a good grip on the kunoichi's love handles before he vigorously thrusted inside of her with all of his strength, making her scream with extreme pleasure, making Stitch chuckle in a naughty nature. "Yeah. Take me, Kuni!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, YES!! DON'T STOP, STITCH!!! FUCK ME LIKE THE BEAST YOU USED TO BE!!!"

"I can comply with that." And he sure did. Stitch moved his strong hands to her shoulders and held her quivering body down as he continued to pound her at his own slow pace, making her legs immediately wrap around his waist along with grabbing his neck. "Ugh!! How's that?"

"Ohhh, shit!! AAAHHHH!!" Stitch continued this session for what seemed like eternity. Kunimitsu's body just wouldn't stop shaking and she caressed his arms for support, screaming and moaning alternatively on the way. Stitch was sweating as many bullets as she was, but he kept a cool face as he attempted to kiss her. When he was just centimeters away, Kunimitsu gently stopped him by placing a finger over his mouth. He became puzzled as she calmed down long enough to speak, still moving to meet his slow rhythm under the sheets. "Uh-uh… you're already…… oh, God…… getting me started. Don't kiss me just yet."

"Why not? You want a turn?"

"Not until I…… ah, yes! Yes! I'm… getting so close already!"

"Are you?" Stitch kept his sly smile as he quickened his pace just a little, sending Kunimitsu sitting up at lightning speed and holding him by his neck for support while she continued to scream his name with passion for the next ten seconds. When the ten seconds finally ended, Kunimitsu screamed at the very top of her lungs with extreme erotic pleasure. Stitch groaned softly as he held her close as she shaking like a leaf as she was going through her first orgasm. He felt something warm and wet squirting at his crotch and he stopped for a second to let her ride through the orgasmic roller coaster. He smiled through the entire thirty seconds, keeping his composure as well. "Ohhhh, yeah, Kuni. That is music to my ears and I appreciate the wet thanks."

Kunimitsu was too exhausted to respond, but her tired smile and small chuckle told him that she was just as thankful for allowing her to release so quickly. Stitch chuckled in return as he finally kissed her on the mouth for a short fifteen seconds for relief. After the kiss, Kunimitsu showed her most sinister smile and this made Stitch a little nervous. Seconds later, she unexpectedly changed her position to having herself on top. This shocked the human experiment for a moment before she slowly eased herself onto his erect member and made a soft moan on her way down, tilting her head back with pleasure. Stitch grunted with clenched eyes, trying to hold in his special delivery. Kunimitsu felt this and slowly leaned towards his face, literally engulfing him into a kiss. Stitch moaned in his throat as he complied with the delicious lip lock, gently grabbing her ass in response and pulled her up a little to meet him at the same hot spot.

At this point, they were both making the same erotic moans and groans for the next ten minutes while they still tasted each other. After the ten minutes, Kunimitsu finally broke away from the kiss for some air while she quickened her pace on Stitch's dick, making him groan even louder. While he was fazed, she quickly looked behind her and saw how firm his hands were gripping on her ass. Her seductive smile got even more sinister as she decided to play along a little bit. She turned her focus back to the extremely drenched Stitch and got comfortable on his chest, closed her eyes, and, in no time at all, she bounced her hips even faster, making both of them slightly bounce on the bed. Stitch's shaky response was really showing as Kunimitsu slowly sat up to look at him and giggled when she saw him panting like a dog with his eyes closed.

"Am I hurting you, my big, strong alien?" She dared to ask him, still keeping her fast rhythmic bouncing sequence in check. Stitch tried so hard to respond to her question, but he was so close at this moment, he couldn't even find the strength to breathe! Kunimitsu's smile grew as she saw how his response went. "I guess I'm too much for you, baby. Perhaps this will make you weep." After she said this, she immediately slowed herself down and sat up a little, having her slender hands on his shoulders before she vigorously started grinding on him. This made Stitch scream her name with intense pleasure before he move his hands from her ass to either sides of the bed, tightening his grip even more. "Yeah, Stitch. Take me. Make me your bitch, motherfucker!" Her voice was just as orgasmic as what his body was about to go through and this made him groan even louder. Kunimitsu felt his wad ready to explode any minute and she didn't stop. Her pace went even slower and, in a matter of seconds, Stitch couldn't hold it in anymore.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!! MEEGA NA LA KWEESTAAAAA!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he finally exploded inside of the kunoichi, who softly moaned in response as she slowed down and allowed Stitch to calm down. He was shaking more than she was when she went through her first orgasm. This lasted for the next seven minutes before he finally calmed down, stroking Kunimitsu's soft face with passion. She smiled with the same passion he felt as she spoke.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Ih." Stitch replied as he got sneaky and positioned his dick at Kunimitsu's love tunnel while her back was turned, having his face at her right cheek. "That… was…… amazing. Have you done this before?"

"Once… but I'm not telling you who I was with. That's something I promised to keep to myself."

"Ohhhh, ogata. I guess some things are better left unmentioned."

"Yes."

"Same goes for _this._" Right at the last word, Stitch unexpectedly thrusted himself inside her with all of his strength and this made Kunimitsu gasp so hard, she nearly made her throat sore as she froze with shock. "Hee, hee. I'll make you my bitch, alright."

"AAAAAHHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!!" Kunimitsu held his supporting leg close to her as she started grinding with him in the same speed. She managed to look at him with that same evil, but naughty look as she continued. "You… you bastard… ohhhhhh, yes!"

"Heh, heh. What's wrong, Kuni? Can't handle meega?" This made the kunoichi growl under her breath with anger, but before she could move, Stitch firmly grabbed her breasts and started making a smooth circular motion. Kunimitsu immediately went limp with literally half of her body hanging off the side of the bed as this exhibition continued. Stitch chuckled as he saw this reaction and this gave him the opportunity to taste her neck. This made her groan with extreme lust as she grabbed his head and begged for more by pushing him further.

_Damn, Stitch is pretty good for a first timer. _Kunimitsu's voice spoke in her head as she was verbally moaning, groaning, and screaming his name. _His desire must have been stronger than mine. I better give him a taste of his own medicine. _

"Oooh… yeah, Stitch… give me more… yes…" She gasped. Seconds later, her body started shaking as she was going through another orgasm. "Ahhh… ahhh… AAAHHHHH!!! DAMN IT, STITCH!!! YES! Oh-ho, God! Damn, Stitch. How long did you hold this desire?"

"Um… since I first played Tekken Tag." Stitch confessed. Kunimitsu became shocked as she allowed the human experiment to pull out of her before she turned around to face him, pulling her leg and arm back under the sheets.

"Since _when_?!"

"Since I first played Tekken Tag. I pressed the start button to choose you for the first time and that body suit you were wearing was just begging meega to jump into the game and rip it off."

"……………whoa. Are you serious?"

"Ih. Do you still wear it?"

"Yes. It's a real fashion statement. Now that I've seen how long you've had this urge, how about I give you proof of how long I've been wanting to do this?"

"Right back at meega, huh? Show me what ya got, bitch! Meega takaba kweesta!"

"Gladly." After that was said, Kunimitsu flipped Stitch to his back so that she was on top again, but this time, she allowed Stitch to sit up with his back against the backboard. Kunimitsu slowly got herself comfortable, easing down on his stiff solider. This made her moan a little as she eased down and, when she was in position, she stared deeply into Stitch's baby blue eyes with a sexy smile as she started bouncing on him. Stitch kept his stare strict and serious as he gently grabbed Kunimitsu's ass to keep her on him as she was riding him like a horse. During the ride, Stitch decided to get playful and tried to please her by smacking and shaking her ass alternatively. Kunimitsu gasped and moaned with lust in response to this and she ended up speeding up the ride just a little. "Ooooooh, yeah. I've been a bad bitch. Smack that ass, baby!! Yeah!"

"Anything for you, Kuni." Stitch replied as he continued his slap-shaker session. At every ten seconds, he repeated his passionate massage while Kunimitsu made lustful groans every five seconds in response. She kept her focus in check, sweating bullets like crazy along the way. Stitch was sweating just as much as he moaned with passion, keeping his serious face.

_Maga kweesta! _Stitch's voice exclaimed in his head. _Sexy Kuni's patookie feels soft and smooth. Maybe meega should kiss her a little bit and get this ride turned into a sexual trampoline. Hee, hee, heeee! _

"Stitch?" Kunimitsu managed to finally speak. She was looking a little nervous as she saw his bad boy smile. "Wha… oooh… what are you doing?"

"Meega gonna make you mine." Stitch replied as he moved close to her and gave her another engulfing and passionate kiss on the mouth, sending Kunimitsu on a bouncing roller coaster as her speed intensified with a passionate groan.

As the delicious kiss was in session, the rhythmic ride made Stitch's grip on Kunimitsu's ass tighten, causing the kiss itself to get even more intense. Kunimitsu's moans got louder every three bounces while Stitch's were getting louder every five. In a matter of a few minutes, the ride got close to its highest capacity and Kunimitsu broke the kiss as she tilted her head back with passion.

"Oh… ahh… yeah, baby… yes… yes!! Fuck me like a motherfuckin' monster!!! YAAAAAAAA… HAAAA!!" She screamed as she was getting close. "Don't stop, Stitch!! Don't stop!! Make me yours!! YES!!!"

"Ahhhhh, takaba kweesta!!!" Stitch screamed immediately after the kunoichi, making the ride go even faster. "Meega jakaba patookie!! Yeah!!"

"Ooooh, Stitch! Keep it going, baby!! Keep it… ugh... yeah… fuck me, you bastard!!"

"Ih!! Meega's getting close!!"

"So… am I!! AAAAHHHH!!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Seconds after that, it got quiet… too quiet. Kunimitsu and Stitch froze with wide eyes before they made three more hops, making the last one more intense than the first two. After that was done, they both screamed so loud, the soundproof walls and doors literally reflected their sounds back at them.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSSSSS!!!!**"

The next morning…

It was a beautiful sunrise and Kwik was the first to wake up. He fell asleep in Karin's lap and the sun beams opened his big adorable eyes. Seconds later, Karin woke up with a yawn, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes as she spoke.

"Wow. What a beautiful morning." She commented as she gently picked up Kwik before she stood up. "Kwik, how did you sleep?"

"Meega slept like a baby." Kwik replied sweetly as he flew up to her face and hovered there. "Did you sleep like a baby, too?"

"I sure did, Kwik. That was what I needed… especially after having to deal with a fat ass bastard and his overconfident pit-bull on the way here."

"Ooooh. You did need the sleep."

"Yep."

"Good morning, ya'll!" Bruce greeted with confidence. "Yo, Karin, we better check on Stitch and Kunimitsu. I'll bet they are wide awake, butt naked, and ready for another round right on the spot!"

"Humph! In your dreams. I suspect that they will be a little too exhausted to do such a thing. That marvelous Chevrolet Volt is mine!"

"You wish!"

"Guys!" Yoshimitsu muttered as he was just coming in from his room door. "How about you two stop the damn blabbering and get up there?! I'm trying to meditate here!"

"Sorry." Karin and Bruce apologized quickly as they both obeyed the Manji leader. Kwik flew after them. Yoshimitsu shook his head as he headed back into the room with Raven, Jin, and Feng Wei.

"They are tired, you know." Raven said out of nowhere.

"Don't be so sure." Jin protested. "It was Stitch's first time. I'm sure his strength made up his weakness."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Yoshimitsu added as he sat back down in his respective spot in the circle. "I've sent Transformer, Kunixx, and Stitchavious up there after them to make sure they don't cry over spilled milk."

"If they do, I'm sure they'll feel stupid." Feng Wei said with humor.

Meanwhile, upstairs by Kunimitsu's bedroom door…

Karin, Bruce, Kwik, Stitchavious, Kunixx, and Transformer were all standing right in front of the soundproof door, having Kwik hovering right in front of them with an ear to the door.

"It's soundproof, Kwik." Karin muttered with sarcasm. "They can't here us and we can't hear them."

"Oh! Meega forgot." Kwik moaned with shame. Karin cuddled the adorable experiment in her arms as she spoke.

"It's okay, Kwik." She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Damn! They really didn't want to be disturbed."

"No shit, Karin!!" Bruce exclaimed as he approached the door. "They're doin' it in there, I know it!!"

"They couldn't possibly last _that_ long, could they?"

"Shall I find out?" Transformer asked as he walked between the two fighters, but before either of them could reply, the transforming experiment walked right through the door, shocking his creator beyond belief.

"My God!! I even made him to go through opaque objects! Jumba will really envy me now!"

"Lucky bitch." Bruce muttered. "We'll just have to wait for Transformer to give us the info."

Inside the bedroom…

Transformer looked all over the room and saw that it was a mess. Stitch and Kunimitsu's clothes were everywhere and he could see some white splotches on the floor. He nearly gagged at the thought of what they were before he spoke.

"Whoa!" Transformer exclaimed as he walked around the room. "They really did a good number in here…" He paused as he sniffed a little and cringed. "… and it smells like sweat, sex, lavender, and fear all in one package!! Yeech!" He paused again as he looked over at the messy bed. He walked over to the left side and saw Stitch sleeping peacefully on top of Kunimitsu, having their cheeks touching each other and Stitch's muscular arm hanging off the side of the bed. He smiled with passion as he silently zapped Stitch and turned him back into his old alien form again. He was still lying on Kunimitsu's face for a pillow peacefully, but the feeling of his fur woke up Kunimitsu. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her little alien back to his old self. "Hello, Kunimitsu. You okay?"

"Hell, yeah." Kunimitsu replied tiredly, gently stroking Stitch's soft back. "I'm a little woozy, but I'll be okay. Why did you change him back?"

"Sorry. You still want some?"

"Yes. He promised to let me give him a blowjob in the shower for an hour before you change him back. I gotta tell you, though; he kept my lust for his body working like a machine. I never wanted to stop."

"I see. Alright, I'll change him back to a human again." Transformer did so, having Stitch still sleeping as if he never knew he was touched. "Just give us some form of a signal when you two are done."

"Sure." Transformer nodded as he headed back out, going through the closed door again with a smile. "Kunimitsu and Stitch are still in the mood. Their specifications of being tired or not has not yet been determined. Give them an hour or so."

"Damn it!!" Bruce exclaimed with disappointment as he slammed his fist on the wall opposite of them. Karin crossed her arms with confidence as she faced him.

"Look on the bright side. We still have to wait." She reassured softly before she headed back downstairs with Kwik in her arms. "Transformer, keep an eye on them for us, would you? I volunteered to cook breakfast this morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Transformer replied as he walked back in through the door.

Thirty minutes later…

"Ahhhhhhhh, takaba bootifa kweesta!" Stitch chanted with lust as he felt Kunimitsu's warm mouth suck his dick like a baby sucking a bottle while the hot water was drenching them in the shower. Transformer was sitting on top of the toilet adjacent to them, sitting like a frog, as he spoke.

"Good Lord!" Transformer exclaimed as he saw how frantic Kunimitsu was. "Last night must've been a real life porno."

"Ugh! It was, cousin…" Stitch moaned in an even deeper tone of his already deepened voice. "…it was. Ooooooh, baby."

"Hm! Well, after all this, I'd say the fight to end the glitch will be even more challenging than Karin predicted."

"Ih. Meega prays that Karin will succeed. All we can… ooooh... do… is hope… fffffor… th… the… the best! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"I agree. Kunimitsu, how are you holding up down there?"

"Mmmmmmm!!" Kunimitsu moaned with lust as she pulled away and tasted Stitch's creamy yogurt. "Damn! I'm done. If I keep this up, my glitch will kill me for sure."

"Good idea. Your expiration date is fast approaching."

"Yeah, you're right." Kunimitsu slowly stood up and gave Stitch one last passionate kiss for five minutes before Transformer zapped Stitch, changing him back into his alien form for good this time. "There. Feel better, baby?"

"Ih." Stitch replied in his normal alien voice. "Meega feel better now. Meega had lots of fun with you last night. That was what I've been begging to do ever since I first played Tekken Tag."

"So, you've told me already. I still can't believe it's been _that_ long since you had this urge. Now that we finally got it out of our system, are you ready for this?"

"Meega born that way."

"I knew you would be."

Ten minutes later, downstairs in the kitchen…

Breakfast was just finished being served by Ishizaki and Kunimitsu, now dressed in her original outfit, Stitch, and Transformer took their seats. Bruce examined Kunimitsu and Stitch very carefully, trying to see if they were tired. Karin was doing the same and this made Stitch shake his head with humor as Kunimitsu just smiled, eating her food.

"Sexy Kuni and I were tired this morning, but we managed to get a little more out of our system before we came down here." Stitch reluctantly stated as he took his first bite of his breakfast. Karin cheered while Bruce moaned, pulling out his car keys.

"Shit, man!" Bruce exclaimed as Karin snatched the keys from him. "I really wanted that Lamborghini."

"Sorrrry, Bruce." Karin sang out in a playful manner. "A Kanzuki is always a winner. Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?"

"Oh, yeah." Kunimitsu replied with confidence. "Stitch couldn't handle me."

"Yeah… like Kuni couldn't handle meega's weenie!!" Stitch protested playfully.

"Whoa!!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "Dude! Awesome!"

"How long did you take?" Karin asked.

"We lost track of time." Kunimitsu replied with honesty. "Either way, though, it pretty much lasted all night."

"I'll bet it did. I'm so glad you two enjoyed yourselves. It was worth it, I guess."

"Totally worth it!" Stitch agreed.

"Good. Dr. B, how's the vaccine?"

"Four days, Karin." Dr. B replied. "Kunimitsu has four days until the vaccine wears off. Are you prepared?"

"Of course. She may be a dangerous beast when it wears off, but I'll be so ahead of her."

"Don't be so sure. I've done more research on the glitch's vengeance with Jumba. Apparently, what happened to Stitch in his glitch will happen to her. The glitch will make her even more dangerous and taller than ever."

"WHAT?!" Kunimitsu, Stitch, and Karin exclaimed. Everybody else was shocked, but silent as the doctor continued.

"Yes. The glitch will make Kunimitsu literally double in everything: strength, size, desire to kill, et cetra. You'll need more support than just Kunixx, Stitch, and Kwik."

"Oh, no…" Kunimitsu gasped with fear. "…I … I don't want to kill Karin."

"I know, Kunimitsu, but your glitch will take over and you will have no control over it. Stitch, Jumba has sent four more cousins to help you out."

"Gaba?" Stitch asked.

"Yes. He sent Yaarp, Houdini, Deforestator, and Sparky. I hope those four are okay."

"Hmmm…. They could help somehow. Ogata."

"Good. They will be here a day before the vaccine wears off. Kunimitsu, I sure hope this all goes well. You've had an excellent night with Stitch last night, I've heard."

"Oh, yeah. You guys won't believe how long Stitch has held his urge to have sex with me."

"How long?" Karin asked.

"Since he played Tekken Tag for the very first time, which was probably years before he met me."

"Whoa!" Everybody exclaimed, except Yoshimitsu, who shook his head with humor.

"The body suit." He guessed. Stitch nodded.

"Ih." He agreed.

"Don't even explain. I know the deal."

"Anyway, until the experiments get here, Karin, get your practice in early. I have a feeling that this battle will take it out of you."

"Sure." Karin agreed. "C'mon, Bruce. You owe me more than just your car."

"Damn it." Bruce muttered.

Later, in the living room…

Kunimitsu was watching the news with Stitch in her lap. They were reporting about Kunimitsu's upcoming battle with Karin.

"And now for our top story." The female reporter started. "The epic battle everyone's been waiting for is fast approaching. With only four days left, Kunimitsu is nearly condemned to this dangerous curse. Karin Kanzuki, heiress to the Kanzuki Zaibatsu, is more than ready for it. Being an experienced Street Fighter, her battle with the monstrous Kunimitsu will be no easy walk in the park. Speaking of a park, that is where the battle will take place: Vargasuki National Park. The park that was once deserted will be the perfect place for a battlefield. We don't know what we'll expect, but we wish both Kunimitsu and Karin good luck."

"Hm!" Kunimitsu commented as she leaned back tiredly. "Damn. This battle is not going to be easy… even with your cousins, Stitch."

"Naga." Stitch agreed, lying on the kunoichi's chest with comfort. "Meega actually scared."

"I know, baby. I'm scared, too. I hope Karin won't put into too much pain."

"Mmm!" Stitch started to shiver with fear and this got Kunimitsu holding him closer to her, having tears of fear flow from her eyes and onto his fur. He, in return, cried his silent horrific tears onto her clothes. Yoshimitsu, Jin, Michelle, and Christie looked at this scene from the kitchen and frowned, having Yoshimitsu shaking his head with worry.

"They are really horrified by this upcoming battle." He started. "Karin may have the confidence, but she really doesn't know what she's going up against this time."

"Didn't we just tell her what she's gonna expect?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, but this time, it's personal. It's gonna be bloody."

"Oh, no… are you sure?"

"Yes. Personally, I like Karin's fighting spirit. She'll be as strong as Ryu."

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, outside…

Karin briefly paused her practice with Bruce right when she performed her famous double-kick attack. She listened hard to the conversation in the kitchen and showed a look of disappointment.

"I know what I'm up against, thank you." She muttered with annoyance. "I'll be facing a fifty foot tall monster with extremely sharp teeth, loads of muscle, and with an extreme desire to eat me alive. Blah! Sounds like Blanka on steroids, if you ask me… and I know I can handle that Brazilian beast like he was a midget."

"You're… soundin' like you're about to fight for a million dollars, girl! Damn!" Bruce protested as he slowly sat up after being knocked out for three minutes. Karin looked at him with a perturbed look on her face. "You weren't there when Kunimitsu had a round with her glitch. It was scary."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"A'ight, but you'll be pissing in your spandex and underwear by the time I finish. You see, it all started about a month ago...."

(Flashback)

Kunimitsu was clinching with strength as she dropped her lover and struggled to control her oncoming glitch. "Oh, naga… her glitch!!! MARDUK!!!"

"What?!" Marduk came in from the arcades. He eyed Kunimitsu leaned against the wall, panting like a savage beast already. "Oh, hell no!! Not again!! Hang in there, Kuni-baby!!!" After that, Marduk went back inside to clean things up. While they were waiting, the Soul Caliburs got ready to assist Kunimitsu in maintaining this glitch. They were shocked to see this.

"This is the glitch Xiaoyu was referring to?!" Xianghua asked with shock. "This is serious!! Keep your guard, guys!"

"Kuni, control it!! CONTROL IT!!!" Stitch encouraged with worry. Kunimitsu was trying hard to maintain this glitch, but it was getting the best of her this time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kunimitsu screamed as she started glitching against the wall, scratching it every now and then. Kwik watched this from afar and was stunned before Marduk approached him with puzzlement.

"What the…?!" He was about to ask before Kwik cut him off.

"My name Kwik and meega an angel." The small experiment replied expertly before he flew up towards the struggling kunoichi and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Kunimitsu felt this and her instincts kicked in as she responded to this touch by automatically slamming the small experiment away from her. Kwik still remained in the air as his small and fast wings helped him maintain his balance. "Yikes!! Meega's powers aren't activated yet!! Jumba forgot to activate my powers, Stitch!"

"Shit!!" Stitch exclaimed with anger. "Looks like Marduk and meega will have to help her for now. You Soul Caliburs stay back, but stand your ground."

"Right!" Maxi replied with bravery. Stitch circled around Kunimitsu carefully, waiting for the right moment to fight her. Marduk just awaited his moment. Talim was extremely shocked at what she was witnessing right now and also shocked at the fact that Kwik's powers weren't activated yet. She ran for the small experiment to protect him, but Kunimitsu's monstrous fox instincts sensed her movement and snarled before she leapt for her. Stitch wasn't expecting this as he fell backwards, but Marduk reacted quickly and tackled the monster. Kunimitsu was uncontrollably snarling and drooling, trying to get free from Marduk's professional wrestler grip, but he was too strong. Talim sighed with relief as she finally approached Kwik and protected him with her tonfas within her arms.

"It's okay, Kwik." She softly reassured. "The wind and I will protect you. Your flight must be kept alive."

"Thanks, Talim." Kwik sighed with grief, keeping his eye on the wrestling match. Stitch got up and turned around to see Marduk keeping Kunimitsu down, just like Nani did to keep himself down. Before Stitch could intervene, however, Marduk performed the sleeper chokehold on the monster fox. Kunimitsu felt her breath slowly dwindling away and she struggled even harder. This worried everyone.

"Marduk!! Don't harm her!!" Cassandra screamed with fear. Marduk looked up at her and groaned.

"Damn, Cassandra!! I'm a professional, okay?!" He protested angrily. "Kunimitsu will be fine!"

"I don't think so, Marduk. You're…… you're really hurting her and I want you to repent now!!"

"NO!!"

"Stitch, get him."

"Finally!!!" Stitch groaned with annoyance before he attempted to force Marduk off of his lover. "Marduk, Cassandra right!!! You're hurting Kuni! GET OFF!!"

"Naw, Stitch!! I'm just trying to _turn off_ the glitch!!" Marduk protested. "You get off!!"

"Naga! Kuni my lover and meega should save her!!! NOW, MOVE!!!" After that exclamation, Stitch used all four of his fists to force Marduk off and he ended up crashing against the wall near the kitchen. Stitch smiled with satisfactory before he quickly held Kunimitsu down by her head, then silently commanded Mitsurugi to approach him and he obeyed.

"Yes, Stitch?" He started. Stitch struggled, but he still managed to speak.

"Urgh!!! Gyaaaaahhh, Mitsurugi…… knock… her… out!"

"But, I thought you said-"

"JUST DO IT, DAMN IT!!!"

"……okay." At that command, Mitsurugi took the handle of his sword and vigorously thwacked Kunimitsu in the head with it, rendering her unconscious. It was all quiet now and nearly half of the crowd around them shivered in fear.

(End flashback)

"………………………" Karin was speechless, but she didn't piss, like Bruce expected. Her slight shivering and watery eyes explained her shock more than her silence. The kick boxer crossed his arms with confidence.

"Now do you know what I'm talkin' about?" He dared to ask. Karin nodded, still having the watery eyes. "Good! How do you feel, then? Think you can handle her now?"

"…………………" Karin still remained silent as she bowed her head and closed her eyes with deep thought, making her shivering stop. Bruce waited patiently as he kept his arms crossed. After about five minutes, Karin slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head to see everybody else behind Bruce, having Kunimitsu standing next to Bruce with Stitch in her arms and Kwik on her left shoulder. They all showed serious, but fearful faces. This silence lasted for what seemed to be an eternity and Karin slightly smiled. This made everyone else look on with puzzlement.

To be continued…

(Ooooh, another cliff. Am I really putting ya'll in suspense at this point? I hope so. Anyway, I'm so excited about writing the next chapter. I guarantee that nobody will be disappointed. Peace out… until then… and please review. I wanna know what you think so far while we're not at the end yet. No flames, though. Thanx!)


	13. Karin and the Beast

Chapter 13: Karin and the Beast

It's finally the day before the biggest battle ever (or so it seems) and Karin gained even more confidence. After hearing Bruce's story about how Kunimitsu acts when she's in her glitch, her self-confidence went up even more. Kunimitsu and Stitch felt that buoyancy infect them and they gained some fighting spirit as well. On this fateful morning, Karin was sitting in the living room, watching a game show with Kunimitsu on her left, Kwik and Transformer in her lap, each on one of her legs, and Stitch on her right. Even though they were anxious about tomorrow, they hid their excitement by acting casual. After about fifteen minutes, there was knocking at the front door. Kunimitsu volunteered to answer it. She got up from her spot and opened the door. Her smile was almost ear to ear when she saw who it was.

"Yaarp, Sparky, Deforestator, and Houdini." She greeted. "It's so good to see you all."

"Great to see you, too." Sparky agreed in a voice similar to Stitch, except it had a punk rocker tone to it. "Jumba told us about the glitch after some other doctor told him about it."

"Dr. B, right?"

"Yeah, that doctor."

"Well, you four came at the nick of time, like I expected. Before I let you in, though, briefly explain to me how you four will help Karin with fighting my glitch."

"I'm gonna shock the shit outta you!"

"Enough said. Yaarp, how about you?"

"Meega's gonna sound the alarm at my loudest to stun you." Yaarp replied in a cuter tone of Kwik's voice. Kunimitsu nodded as she still kept her smile.

"Good technique. Now, Deforestator, I'm scared of what you might do, but enlighten me."

"I use trees!" The big tree-cutter experiment chanted. This made the kunoichi look completely confused before Houdini translated.

"He means that he'll cut down some trees nearby to create weapons that can help him fight, since he doesn't wanna cut ya." He replied in a handsome male voice. Kunimitsu jumped in realization.

"Oh! Go figure! How about you, Houdini?"

"Well, I'm gonna help Karin out by staying attached to her back, so when the going gets tough, I can make her disappear and reappear in a different spot."

"Which would be called teleporting."

"……is that what teleporting is?" This question made Kunimitsu shake her head with humor. "…damn, I'm slow."

"Right you are. Just hope and pray that you won't get hurt."

"Oh, I will."

"Anyway, I appreciate Jumba doing this. You four will be a big help, alright. Come on in." Sparky, Deforestator, and Yaarp obeyed, but Houdini stayed outside with a look of suspicion. This puzzled Kunimitsu. "What is it now, Houdini?"

"Ya know, for someone who's about to involuntarily turn into a scary monster tomorrow, you sure do sound like you're never going to. What's up with that?"

"I have to keep my emotions in balance before the glitch comes back. I don't want to be angry and let my glitch come early, knocking all of you off guard."

"Ohhhh, okay. Just wanted to know. Thanks." After that, Houdini finally went inside, leaving Kunimitsu shaking her head with humor again.

"He must be nervous. I can feel it. Heh, heh… cute." After that quick comment, Kunimitsu went back inside after the adorable rabbit-like experiment.

Back inside…

"Cousins!!" Stitch cheered as he jumped off the couch to give his cousins a group hug. This scene made Karin smile as she watched. "Meega's so glad to see you, especially you, Houdini. How is the nerve healing therapy going?"

"Going great, Stitch." Houdini replied. "Jumba and Nani really helped me out. I still remember those days where I was so nervous, I couldn't even talk."

"Now look at you! They must've been really good to you!"

"Yeah… but I am still a little nervous about tomorrow."

"I knew it." Kunimitsu agreed with sarcasm as she sat down next to Karin. Houdini heard that and growled.

"Don't test me, woman."

"Cousins," Stitch started as he turned their attention towards Karin. "This is Karin Kanzuki. She's gonna fight the glitch and needs your help."

All four the experiments froze with shock as they saw who they had to help for the first time. Karin nodded in agreement with Stitch and this sent Deforestator and Sparky fainting. Houdini smiled while Yaarp was drooling.

"Well, I'm getting my share of teleporting you, babe." Houdini commented. Karin chuckled at that remark before she spoke.

"I'm sure you will." She agreed. "Is that your main function?"

"Well… not exactly. I really made to make myself and other things disappear, but I can learn this teleporting thing in a matter of seconds with some practice. I heard that teleporting take only milliseconds to perform."

"Yes. Therefore, you must practice hard. I've already gained my practice. You all should as well."

"Gotcha!" Yaarp replied before he prepared his horn, but no sound emitted from it, but it made Stitch, Deforestator, Transformer, Kwik, Sparky, and Houdini go completely crazy as they held their ears closed. Karin and Kunimitsu weren't fazed at all and this was puzzling them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STO-HOP!!!" Kwik cried out in pain. Yaarp heard that and obeyed, giving the experiments relief. "Phew! That was painfully loud." Kwik then looked over at Karin and Kunimitsu and saw that they weren't bothered. "How come you two didn't cover your ears? Did you hear that?"

"We didn't hear anything." Kunimitsu replied with Karin nodding in agreement. "Must be you guys."

"Gaba?"

"It was an ultra wave stun siren." Karin started in an expert tone of her voice. "Yaarp can emit a sound so loud and demanding, no human can hear it, but animals and extraterrestrials can hear it clearly and it sends a noise of extreme insanity that lasts for about five to ten minutes, depending on its personal use." It was too quiet after that and Karin chuckled at the stunned silence. "I learned all this from Jumba. You all should be proud of me."

"………………we are." Her stunned audience gasped in agreement in unison. Karin humphed with pride in response before Jin, Yoshimitsu, and Christie approached them.

"That was Yaarp that made that noise, huh?" Yoshimitsu asked when he approached Kunimitsu. "I was wondering why Gon, Alex, Panda, True Ogra, and Kuma went nuts back there."

"Whoa! It's long distance! Awesome!!" Yaarp cheered with excitement.

"When did these four get here?" Jin asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Kunimitsu replied. "They're gonna help Karin any way they can."

"Those are the experiments Dr. B told us about." Christie added. "Awww, they're cute."

"Aren't they?" Kunimitsu paused as she picked up Yaarp and nestled him in her arms. "I really don't want to hurt them, especially you, Yaarp."

"That's good to hear. Now, Kunimitsu…" Yoshimitsu started. The kunoichi looked at him to get his attention as he continued. "…since your glitch will be here tomorrow, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine. I do feel a little fuzzy somewhere, though." As if on cue, two fuzzy white fox ears replaced her human ones as they grew from her temples and this made everyone back away with caution, except Karin. She remained focused as she saw the ears. This confused Kunimitsu. "What is it?"

"Your ears. The fox ears are replacing the original." Karin replied. Kunimitsu gasped with shock before she carefully reached to her head and felt the fur on the pointed ear.

"Holy shit!! Not here… not now! Something's wrong!"

"Indeed. Dr. B clearly stated that your glitch should come by tomorrow. Something's definitely not right here."

"Maybe it was something I ate for breakfast."

"No. It can't be. Something else must be a factor."

"KUNI, YOUR ARM!!!" Stitch screamed as he noticed that Kunimitsu's left arm was gaining some fuzz. Yaarp saw this and quickly jumped out of her arms before Kunimitsu noticed it.

"AHHHH!! No! NO!!" She panicked as she held her transforming arm. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, DAMN IT!!!"

"Oh, naga………… meega know why the glitch is coming early…"

"Why?!" Kunimitsu and Karin asked with anxiety. Stitch remained silent as he was in deep thought. Dr B just arrived seconds later and gasped when he saw Kunimitsu's arm and the fox ears.

"Oh, no." The doctor gasped. "The glitch is coming… early?!"

"Somehow." Kunimitsu replied. "What's going on?"

"Ohhhh, damn."

"What?!"

"……I miscalculated. I thought the glitch would come tomorrow, but actually, today is the day the glitch comes back. Sorry."

"…you bastard!! We're not even prepared for this!!"

"Please… forgive me… all of you."

"We forgive you, Doctor." Karin reassured. "Even people of your caliber can make mistakes."

"Thank you, Karin. Kunimitsu?"

"Ugh!!" Kunimitsu grunted as she was leaning against a wall with pain. Her entire body was twitching and transforming alternatively as she tried to fight it. "…ah… shit! Don't… you… take me… overrrrraaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Kunimitsu was screaming for her life as she was bent over, glowing a bright purple all over her body, as she was transforming into the monster Dr. B expected. During the transformation, Karin reacted quickly.

"We need to get to Vargasuki National Park immediately while we still can!!" She commanded. "Transformer, get Kunix! We need him for a very important purpose!"

"Yes, Miss Karin." Transformer obeyed as she pulled out the keys to Bruce's Chevrolet Volt and ran towards the garage it was held in. Stitch and his cousins followed her just as fast. Kunimitsu's glitch was getting worse as she growing out of her clothes, ripping them to pieces as she grew bigger. Her screaming got everyone in the living room and they were shocked to see what was happening before them.

"Aww, man." Hwoarang moaned with fear. "Already? I thought you said-"

"I know, but I was wrong." Dr. B admitted. "I thought the glitch was coming tomorrow, but it actually comes today."

"And ain't nobody ready." Bruce muttered with anger. "What the hell, man?!"

"Don't get hostile, alright? While Kunimitsu's transforming, we can make it to the park and report this to the news on the way."

"Let's get movin', then!!"

Fifteen seconds after everyone was gone…

Kunimitsu's screams for help became a horrifying roar of fury as she was fully transformed into a dangerous fifty foot fox-like monster with glowing purple eyes, long white fur, huge muscles, and she stood like a gorilla as she snarled with her breathing, looking around for any victim. She walked around and sniffed for any evidence of a living thing and made an extremely loud bark when she realized the others were at Vargasuki National Park. She charged through the front door and galloped like a monkey towards the park, expecting a real battle with Karin when she got there.

Meanwhile, in the blue Chevrolet Volt…

Karin drove as fast as she could towards the park with her Bluetooth earphone in her left ear. She was talking to Jumba seconds after Stitch dialed his number from her cell phone in the passenger seat.

"Her glitch started a day earlier than expected?!" Jumba asked from the earphone. Karin nodded as she took a sharp left turn.

"Yes!" Karin replied. "I reckon Kunimitsu has completed her transformation and is on her way towards the park as we speak! I appreciate all of the experiments you sent over."

"My pleasure, Miss Karin… but are you sure you can fight Kunimitsu, now that she's a fifty foot monster?"

"I'm sure I can handle it, Jumba. Don't worry about me."

"Heh, heh, heh… I like your confidence. Reminds me of 626 when he overcame his glitch."

"So I've heard." Karin did a quick side-glance towards Stitch as she said this and he smiled. "I sure hope Kunimitsu's spirit inside him won't hurt his physical body too much."

"At this rate, it shouldn't… but 626 can feel Kunimitsu woman's actions meaning everything she is doing or what she is about to do will come before she does."

"The only question is… how much time apart from those two moments."

"Exactly. Speaking of experiments…"

"Your knowledge helped me create Transformer and he turned out excellent. Seeing Stitch as a human was shocking."

"WHOA!! It sounds like it. Did he use his human form wisely?"

"Oh, yes. He had some really hot sex with Kunimitsu last night."

"Ahh, ha, ha! I knew his desire was uplifting. Well, that's good to hear. I wish you good luck, Karin. They're reporting on your drive over to the park on TV right now… and it looks like Kunimitsu is right on your tail."

"WHAT?!" Karin looked over at her side mirror and did indeed see Kunimitsu galloping closer to her with fury in her face. "JUMBA, YOU'RE RIGHT!!! How did she catch up so fast?!"

"Must be raging anger. She knows you are fighting her and wants an advantage by stopping you from getting to the park first."

"DAMN!"

"YOU'RE MINE, KARIN!!!" Screamed Kunimitsu in a demonic male growling voice, which puzzled all of the experiments and Karin. "YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!" After that was said, Kunimitsu lunged for the back bumper and grabbed it with her bare paws, abruptly stopping the car. Karin's seatbelt saved her life, but she continued to release the grip off of the car as she kept revving the engine. All of the experiments remained calm, despite being jerked towards the floor. Stitch remained in his seat, thanks to his seat belt, and he talked to Jumba from Karin's phone.

"Jumba, why is Kuni sounding like an evil demon?!" He asked his creator. Jumba got serious as he spoke.

"I know why… this glitch Kunimitsu has is no ordinary glitch, like yours, 626. An evil demon possessed her soul when Bryan woke her up and, along with the demon, the glitch itself is its support. So, I was right about Karin not harming Kunimitsu herself. She's harming the demon and she must completely knock it out of her somehow."

"That's what we're going to the park for-AH!! Karin, easy!"

"Sorry, Stitch." Karin apologized as she went in reverse and nailed Kunimitsu in the face with a tail light, breaking her free before she drove off with the monstrous Kunimitsu following after her. "Tell Jumba to hang up! We're at the park in five minutes."

"Ogata. Jumba-"

"I heard, 626." Jumba replied quickly. "I will hang up and allow you to fight. Once again, I wish you good luck."

"Thanks." Karin thanked before she hung up. "Did you get the memo as to why Kunimitsu was sounding like a possessed demon?"

"Ih." Stitch replied. "It's because she _is _possessed with the glitch."

"………………shit."

"We need to be vigilant." Kunixx warned from the back seat. "Kunimitsu's vehemence is really starting to come preserved to its maximum capacity."

"Pray for me, everyone… especially you, Father."

Five minutes later, at Vargasuki National Park…

Karin was already standing in the vacant open space with no trees, no bushes, and no obstacles of any kind with Kunimitsu at ease before her, snarling and growling with extreme drool literally pouring out of her mouth. Karin didn't show no fear on her face as Kunimitsu took a step towards her, ready to battle. During the silent stare, a female reporter was standing by as she spoke into the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She started. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for… the battle of the ages. Havanah Fullier reporting for Tokyo News Channel 10 here live at Vargasuki National Park where we are literally just moments away from this epic showdown. Kunimitsu is now a tall fifty foot beast with an insatiable appetite for Karin, who stands before her with bravery. Around Karin for support are Jumba's best experiments: Stitch, Yaarp, Houdini, Deforestator, Kunixx, Kwik, and Sparky. Jumba himself says that Kwik, also known as Experiment 629, is a mini-sized angel, but he can't perform this majestic power until Kunimitsu is knocked out. Cute little Kwik can even take the form of other living things for as long as he likes. For now, he's letting Karin do her job. The experiments are getting prepared…"

After that was said, Kunixx prepared himself by holding on to Stitch by all four of his arms. Kwik hovered in a safe distance, but was close enough to help Karin, if he needed to. Deforestator already had two baseball bats carved out of one big tree in his hands, ready to help. Houdini jumped up towards Karin's back and clung himself to her under her hair to prepare for his teleportation assistance. Yaarp and Sparky stayed in the same distance as Kwik, ready for anything. As for Karin, she got into her fighting stance and remained focused and brave.

"…and we are just about ready for the world to see this epic battle." Havanah finished. "I may want to warn our television audience. Viewer discretion is strongly advised as this battle will get a little too bloody for the children. Wish Karin good luck."

As soon as Havanah was finished, she quickly cut the filming and rushed the news crew, except the cameras, back to their news van just miles away from the battleground. When they were gone, Karin's confidence really showed as she used one hand to gesture her vicious opponent to simply…

"Bring it on, bitch." Karin commanded smoothly in a deeper tone of her sweet voice. Kunimitsu felt taunted by the gesture and she roared with fury before she dashed for Karin, who immediately performed her famous double kick attack, knocking the monster into the air with ease before Karin attacked her again with an uppercut while she was in mid-air. Kunimitsu landed hard on her back as she dizzy for a moment. While she was dizzy, this was Sparky's opportunity to shock her silly.

"Alright, baby. I'm gonna shock it to ya!!" Sparky chanted with bravery as he flew over towards the monstrous Kunimitsu and shocked her with every volt of electricity he could spark. This brought extreme pain to Kunimitsu as she roared with tears coming out of her glowing purple eyes. While she was getting the shock of her life, Deforestator used one of his jumbo-sized wooden baseball bats and vigorously thwacked Kunimitsu in the head, but it didn't faze her at all. She was still being shocked by Sparky and this lasted for a good ten minutes before he stopped to see Kunimitsu partially burnt with smoke emitting from her body. She regained consciousness rather quickly before she grabbed Sparky by his antennae and threw him towards a tree near Kunixx and Stitch, who looked just as tired out as Kunimitsu was after the shocking act. Karin grew angry as she ran towards Kunimitsu, who quickly stood up on two legs, towering over Karin, before she thwacked the blonde schoolgirl in the abdomen with her forearm, knocking the wind out of her. Karin screamed in extreme pain as she doubled over for relief. Houdini sensed Kunimitsu's next strike, which was a strong stomp to Karin's head, but before the hit could connect, Houdini turned Karin completely invisible and made Kunimitsu miss her stomp. This puzzled her as she looked around for Karin, but no avail. Houdini and Karin reappeared behind Kunimitsu, who still didn't notice them as Houdini whispered.

"That's gotta hurt." He started with partial humor. Karin nodded in agreement, so she wouldn't give away her location. "Looks like Deforestator's baseball swing didn't even put a dent in her. Your moves worked like a charm, though."

"So it seems." Karin whispered low enough for only Houdini to hear. "How's Stitch, Kunixx?"

"He's just as broadened up as Kunimitsu." Kunixx whispered. "His arrangements match hers unerringly, which is what I'm apprehensive about."

"Well, keep holding him. It seems that Yaarp's silent siren is the only help I can get besides Houdini's teleportation assistance. The rest is up to me until she is knocked out. Then, Kwik can heal her and scare this evil demon away for good."

"I heard that, you blonde piece of shit!" Kunimitsu's male demon voice growled with anger as she looked behind her to see Karin, who grew nervous. Houdini reacted quickly.

"Uh-oh." He muttered before he quickly made Karin disappear right when Kunimitsu attempted to punch her and missed her completely before Karin reappeared on the other side of the monster. Kunimitsu quickly turned back around towards the street fighter with extreme fury before the demon spoke. "Easy, dude."

"SILENCE!! You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into!! Now, surrender!!"

"Never!!" Karin replied as she got back in the defensive mode. "Kunimitsu never meant to hurt anyone and she loves Stitch more than ever now! Let her go!!"

"Ahhhhahahaha!! You fool! I don't think I can obey that command, human!! Just try me, if you must!!"

"With pleasure!! Yaarp!!"

On Karin's command, Yaarp sounded his silent, but deadly siren and this made Kunimitsu go completely insane as she tried to cover her ears. The experiments had earplugs to protect themselves from the loud alarm.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! STOP THIS INFERNAL NOISE!!!" Kunimitsu screamed as she was kneeled down with an intense pain in her brain. Karin smiled with confidence as she used this moment to give the fox monster a good beat down with one of her famous Super Combos. About seven strong hits made her stumble, but didn't fall. It did give her a lot of pain as she was trying to find some way to stop Yaarp's silent ear-splitting siren. "UGH!!! YOU BITCH!!! AAAAHHHHH!! THIS RACKET IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!!!"

"Why don't you do something about it, then?" Karin asked with sarcasm before she performed a good combo of punches and her double kick, which, once again, knocked Kunimitsu backwards, but didn't fall. "I'm waiting."

"ENOUGH!!" Kunimitsu roared before she charged for Yaarp, who was still sounding the alarm. When she was about two inches away from him, she felt a pair of small paws grab her by a few strands of her fur. Kunimitsu stopped in her tracks to see Kwik, who grabbed her and swung her towards a nearby statue, breaking it into pieces. When the debris was finished falling on top of the monster, Karin ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck before she vigorously kneed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She did this maneuver for about eight more times before she used all her strength to throw her away, making her huge body skid across the grass, making a dirt path along the way. At this point, Kunimitsu was getting a bit groggy as she was slowly standing up. While she was trying to get situated, Karin attacked her again with another Super Combo, sending her up into the air and, while in mid-air, Karin amazingly performed a series of alternative punches and kicks for about nine hits before she made a devastating tenth and final attack towards the beast's back, nearly breaking it, and it sent her towards the ground with a powerful landing, creating a crater before Karin landed, seeing the Stitch was severely beaten up just as badly as Kunimitsu was. Kunixx embraced him in his arms this time as he spoke.

"You are really doing an exceptional assault on Kunimitsu, Karin." He warned with worry. "Stitch is feeling every single strike and it's really throbbing him uncompromisingly."

"That's actually a good thing, Kunixx." Karin protested breathlessly. "This… is a sign… that… Kunimitsu's spirit… is… still… alive."

"So it seems. Please be wary. You are doing an incomparable job."

"I will… and thanks. Yaarp, you can stop the noise now. I've got this."

"Okeetaka!" Yaarp replied as he obeyed, cutting off his silent horn immediately.

"Give up, you demon?!"

"N… ne… neverrrrr!!" Kunimitsu replied in a horrifying low growl. "You will… never… thrive."

"I beg to differ." After that was said, Houdini decided to make it a little fun as he turned Karin invisible as she was running towards the fifty-foot monster, who grew irritated. "Catch me… if you can. Ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

"Urgh!! Keep still, you wrench!! Gyah!!" Kunimitsu tried so hard to hit Karin with her strongest punch, but there was no telling where Karin was. "SHOW YOURSELF!!!"

"What did you say?"

"I said **SHOW YOURSELF!!!!**"

"Okay, if you say so." After that was said, Karin reappeared… on top of Kunimitsu's back. The street fighter was chuckling as she saw that Kunimitsu never noticed. "Still can't find me?"

"No, goddamn it!!! Where are you?!"

"I'll give you a hint…" Karin paused as she grabbed the monster's ears and pulled herself forward, so that she was right in Kunimitsu's face in a split second before she said: "…………boo."

"AAAAHHHHH!!" This made the demon become extreme frightened as he panicked for about ten seconds before Karin slightly bonked Kunimitsu on the head with a fist, making her freeze in the middle of her panic attack, before Karin performed a handstand on her shoulders and then, swung her feet towards her back, making her slide on the grass, making another dirt path. Houdini laughed as Karin dusted her hands off with bravery. "…damn it."

"Haaaa-ha!!" Houdini teased. "Serves you right, ya bastard! Ya might as well give it up, pal! You don't stand a chance against the best street fighter."

"Ugh! I'll never surrender… though I must admit, she's pretty fearless."

"Uh-huh."

"You really think you'll win, do you?"

"Apparently, yes." Karin replied. "Want me to prove it?"

"Hmmm… I have a better idea…" After that was said, Kunimitsu unexpectedly grabbed Karin in a chokehold with one giant paw, knocking Houdini off of her back as a reaction to its strength. Karin started screaming for her life as she was trying to break free from the vice grip. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! Who's tough now, bitch?!" Kunimitsu squeezed Karin even harder and this sent the street fighter limping, gasping for air as best as she could. Houdini saw how bad she was suffering and looked over at Kwik, Stitch, Kunixx, Yaarp, Sparky, and Deforestator. Stitch showed a look of determination as he saw how bad the grip was to Karin. Kwik showed just as much determination as he landed right next to his blue cousin. Kunixx felt Stitch's anger and released him just before he dashed towards his monstrous lover and tackled her by the neck, knocking her towards the ground on her back hard. This impact caused the unconscious Karin to fly towards the ground, but Kwik managed to catch her by the collar of her shirt and safely placed her on the ground just before the landing.

"Kuni… fight it." Stitch whispered softly, but the demon refused to let her listen as he grabbed his entire body in the same grip, not only giving Stitch some pain, but he was feeling the pain as well.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT IS THIS?! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The demon realized that he was squeezing himself and he released Stitch, who chuckled.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Now, give sexy Kuni back!! Attacking meega will hurt you!"

"How can this be?!" Before he could get an answer, Stitch lifted Kunimitsu up from underneath and jumped up to about ten feet before he flipped over and used all his strength to nail her body to the ground as if she did a belly flop. Stitch then used the landing to hop himself off and look at Kunimitsu with a look of worry. She slowly lifted her head up and started crying.

"…Stitch…" Kunimitsu's deep female voice finally spoke since the transformation. Stitch cried tears of joy, seeing that his lover was still alive inside this monster's body. "…get… me… out of this…"

"Shhhhh. Don't talk, Kuni. Meega will save you." He embraced her giant head for loving support and they both smiled with passion until after a good three minutes when the demon intervened.

"I think not!!!" He growled before he gave Stitch a good kick in the stomach, sending him flying towards a tree. The impact to the tree didn't phase the demon, but the kick to the stomach did… as if he kicked himself in that area at the same time he did it to Stitch. "Ugh!! Damn it!! That… vaccine Kunimitsu took... It's giving her some of your spirit. That's why I'm enduring as much pain as you are, you abomination!! I should kill her for this!!!"

"NAGA!!" Stitch screamed with horror as he ran towards the monster to stop him, but before he could even reach the monster, something strange happened and this made the desperate experiment freeze in his tracks with confusion. "Gaba? Kuni's… fighting against the monster?!"

"Huh? What?" Karin finally came to and saw what was happening to Kunimitsu. She was literally fighting herself as the monster was running all over the park, running into trees, walls, and other obstacles that could harm the demon and not Kunimitsu herself. "What's happening to Kunimitsu?"

"She's fighting herself."

"Didn't Dr. B say that it was dangerous for her to do that?"

"Ih, but I'm sure she can still pull it off."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! You bitch!! What are you doing?!" The demon asked with fury.

"What does it look like I'm doing, motherfucker?!" Kunimitsu asked back with the same mouth. "I'm trying to kill you!! I thought this glitch was just a glitch, like Stitch's, but it's nothing more than a curse that should've never existed… and you are about to be non-existent."

"GRRRRR!! OUCH!!" Kunimitsu just rammed herself into a brick wall, but she didn't stop there. "Stop this nonsense right now!! I command you!!"

"No, I can't comply with that command. Even though I've kept you asleep for a whole month, you still think you can just take over my life and ruin it for Stitch."

"NO! You've got this all wrong, you dumb bitch!! I'm the symbol of your hatred towards the innocent."

"WHAT?!" This made Kunimitsu stop the running with shock. "…That… that's not true!"

"Oh, isn't it? Well, do you wonder why you've been acting a little too nice since the end of the month came? That oh-so-friendly nature was hiding my reign of terror upon your soul."

"…no."

"Yes… and now, maybe I should show your hatred to Karin."

"NO!" But, it was no use. The demon forced Kunimitsu to run towards Karin, who started to slide back with fear. Stitch growled as the monster passed him and he ran after her, attempting to stop her from hurting the street fighter. Kwik flew after Stitch, hoping he could help somehow. "STOP IT!!! DON'T KILL KARIN!!"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!! You cannot stop me!!"

"KUNIMITSU!!!" Karin screamed. "FIGHT HIM!! YOU CAN DO IT!! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO KILL ME… would you?"

"………………no." Kunimitsu whispered before she forced an extremely sharp detour right when she was a centimeter away from Karin's feet, which puzzled the demon. "I can't allow you to kill her."

"WHAT?! What are you doing?!" The demon asked, but Kunimitsu kept quiet as she screeched to a stop in the middle of the park's wide open space. She kept a strict look on her monstrous face as the demon continued. "Why did you stop?! I command you to eat Karin alive!!"

"My Demonic Hatred, I'm about to do something I should've done to myself twenty years ago."

"…huh?"

"Gaba?" Stitch asked with fear.

"What?" Karin asked after him seconds later. The other experiments remained silent, but remained determined. After a gloomy and silent five minutes, Kunimitsu pulled out her kunai from nowhere and this shocked everyone as they all shouted:

"KUNIMITSU, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"!!!!" Kunimitsu and the demon screamed with extreme pain as Kunimitsu sharply stabbed herself in the side, emitting unbelievable amounts of blood running down her left leg. Kunimitsu resisted the pain as she pulled out another kunai from out of nowhere and stabbed herself with the same amount of strength on the opposite side. She and demon made the same bloodcurdling scream again and the monster kneeled down and doubled over in pain. Karin and the experiments watched this scene with terror in their hearts and they jumped a little when they saw that Kunimitsu just pulled out both the kunais with all her strength, sending even more pain up and down her entire body along with losing even more blood. This made her and the demon scream even louder, but Kunimitsu stopped her screams shortly after five seconds and slowly sat up, and then stood up on two feet. The monster's body was standing perfectly still, but the demon was still screaming his head off. Kunimitsu remained calm and focused as she silently motioned for Kwik to approach her and the cute little experiment obeyed.

"Yes?" Kwik asked softly, so the demon wouldn't hear him through his cries of pain. Kunimitsu didn't say a word. She carefully used one hand to tell Kwik that he can start his healing process while he still can. The little experiment smiled as he got the hint and gently placed a tiny paw on her right shoulder and this made the demon immediately stop screaming and froze with fright. Kwik's angelic touch made a bright light in the monster's body and it glowed for the next thirty seconds. Afterwards, it was all slow-motion as the glowing stopped and Kunimitsu's original body exploded out of the monster's when Kwik made it explode into a million glowing stars. Karin quickly stood up and caught Kunimitsu's unconscious body safely, but the force of the impact caused her to fall back down, landing on her butt with Kunimitsu in her arms. It was back to normal speed when the stars started to disappear. When the stars were completely gone, Kwik made a huge sigh of relief as he flew over towards his cousins, Karin, and Kunimitsu, who was still unconscious. Stitch approached Kunimitsu and examined her carefully, making sure nothing was missing. He was relieved that she was okay, but he was puzzled as to why her stab wounds weren't there. Karin quickly got the hint and took a guess.

"She only harmed the monster." She guessed professionally. "I… guess it wasn't too dangerous for her to fight it herself. If only she knew this ahead of time…"

"…none of this shit would've happened." Sparky finished with anger.

"In your manner of speaking, yes… but Kwik, your powers are incredible! It's no wonder you desperately needed your formula."

"Tanka, Karin." Kwik thanked sweetly as he hugged her with appreciation.

"You're welcome. Now, Stitch… revive Kunimitsu, if you can."

"Ih." Stitch replied as he climbed onto Kunimitsu's body, placing an ear to her chest. "She's still breathing. There's only one thing meega can do…" Stitch got comfortable before he slowly leaned in towards Kunimitsu's sleeping face and passionately kissed her on the mouth. This made Karin smile with joy as well as the other experiments and after about five minutes, Kunimitsu finally responded to the kiss by hugging him closer to her while massaging his soft back. Stitch went wide eyed with surprise for a second before he continued the kiss with all the passion he could give and, feeling that he was in between Kunimitsu's boobs, he got himself comfortable before he sprouted out his extra two arms and hands and started his gentle circular massage of sexual pleasure. The kunoichi felt this and moaned with lust within the experiment's mouth, telling him she was really enjoying it. All through this scene, Karin released her grip on Kunimitsu's body suit as she called Jumba back on her cell phone, speaking into her Bluetooth.

"Jumba, are you seeing this?" Karin asked softly.

"Yes, Miss Karin." Jumba replied with love in his heart. "You see their passion towards one another, yes?"

"Definitely. Despite this battle's wild nature, it's amazing how calm everything can get afterwards."

"Yes, indeed. You fought like a real professional. I am impressed."

"Thanks. That's because I _am _a professional. I knew I was the monster's weakness and I used it to my advantage."

"Impressive… though I was a little scared and at the edge of my seat when Kunimitsu stabbed herself. She looks okay, however. How come?"

"She didn't harm herself. She harmed the demon."

"Huh! Well! Enough said! 629 performed his primary function just as I expected it."

"Which is quite amazing to me. I thought he could just simply scare a demon away in is ghostly form."

"No. What 629 does in completely different. He uses angelic powers to actually send the demon into oblivion forever by blowing it up with his light of heaven… and you know how much Death or the Devil hates heaven."

"I sure do. Thanks for explaining that to me, Jumba. You really don't waste your time with these experiments…" Karin paused as all of the other experiments approached her with loving smiles, having Kwik hug her left arm with an adorable smile. This sent an even bigger smile towards the street fighter as she continued. "…do you?"

"Nope… and look at them. They really love you, Karin… especially 629."

"I can see that. Oh, Jumba! I'll call you back. They're about to interview us."

"Okay. I am watching you. Bye."

"Goodbye, Jumba."

"Karin Kanzuki!" Havanah started as her and the cameras just arrived, making Kunimitsu and Stitch quickly stop their long passionate moment. "Your epic battle with that monster was indeed breathtaking. You weren't scared at all, were you?"

"No, not at all. I've faced monsters like him before and it's no surprise to me at this point."

"I see. Now, Kunimitsu, what in the right mind told you to fight against this demon by yourself?"

"I knew I was still alive inside." Kunimitsu replied in her expert tone. "And while I was alive, I used that opportunity to see what I can do to the demon."

"And you did well… but the real question we want to hear a straight answer is… why was stabbing yourself considered something you should've done twenty years ago?"

"………damn. I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well, before I was defeated in my battle against Yoshimitsu, I knew ahead of the end of the fight that he was going to win, regardless of whether I tried to fight back or not. I showed my guilt by pointing the blade of my kunai towards the most crucial part of my chest in front of Yoshimitsu while I was lying on my back and he froze with shock. He didn't know what to do, but when hypothermia slammed on me like a ton of bricks after a good seven minutes, I dropped the knife on the snow to my right, completely missing my body and I was knocked out. That's all I can remember."

"…………………" Every single person in the world was completely silent after that story. Even Blanka was silent with the other Street Fighters watching this newscast on their television. In Hawaii, Lilo and her ohana was completely quiet with tears streaming down their faces. In Jumba's ship, all of the experiments were watching in on the giant computer screen and they all leaked tears of sympathy as well. Back at Vargasuki National Park, Karin, Stitch, and all of the other experiments surrounding the street fighter showed a look of sympathy while their silent tears poured out like a pair of waterfalls. Havanah held in her tears as she continued. "…………wow. That…… that's unbelievable. That is well enough said, ladies and gentlemen. Now that your glitch is completely gone, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I want to continue running my company and send Stitch back to his ohana where he belongs."

"What about the other experiments?"

"They can go back with Stitch… well, except Kwik."

"Gaba?" Kwik asked with curiosity as he flew up to the kunoichi's face and landed on her chest right after Stitch move out of the way. "Why can't meega go back home with cousin?"

"Because you put a smile on my face everyday. Your curiosity and adorable nature actually reminds me of my childhood. I was so curious about everything and, being a child of poverty, that was all that occupied me: being curious. So, can you stay with me, Kwik?"

"…ih. Meega will stay with pretty Kuni." He hugged Kunimitsu after that was said and this brought smiles towards everyone who saw this scene. Havanah smiled as she continued.

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet, folks? The glitch is gone and she is still keeping her dark side off." She quoted. "As for Karin, where will you go, now you have defeated the glitch?"

"I will go back to my fellow Street Fighters with my own experiment, Transformer." Karin replied. Havanah gasped with surprise.

"You made an experiment?!"

"Yes. He's not here right now, but you should see him. I've made him to perfection!"

"I see. What does he do?"

"He transforms humans into their experiment form and vice versa."

"Wow. That's amazing! Well, congratulations to all of you and good luck."

"Thank you." Kunimitsu, Stitch, Karin, and the other experiments replied in unison with appreciative smiles.

The glitch… has been deleted…

…forever.

To be continued…

(Ya'll thought this was the end, didn't you? Uh-huh, I knew it. Anyway, I was going to make this the ending, but I decided to make a more dramatic approach. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was actually fun. Peace… until next chapter. Thanx… and no flames please.)


	14. Going Home

Chapter 14: Going Home

Peace is finally restored to all of Tekken and Stitch. With the expert helpings of Karin Kanzuki, the glitch Kunimitsu was possessed with was finally gone for good… with Kwik's help, of course. Karin felt so thankful for all the respect she's been getting from the other Tekken fighters. They had doubts about her decision to allow Kunimitsu to fight the glitch herself, but it actually worked out and they immediately apologized for what they said. Karin also felt so thankful that she allowed Stitch and Kunimitsu to have one more night of hot sex before they had to go their separate ways again. She allowed Transformer to turn Stitch back to a human and they enjoyed themselves with all the love they could hold just like last time. This time, they allowed Karin to watch them and she enjoyed every moment of it while she kept completely quiet as if she wasn't there at all.

It's now the next morning and everyone was at peace. Stitch was turned back to his experiment form just in time for him and his cousins to leave. As promised, Kwik decided to stay with Kunimitsu. He remained perched on the kunoichi's left shoulder with Karin standing right next to her on her right. As soon as Houdini was in the long and wide box, Stitch walked up to Karin as soon as she kneeled down towards him for a hug.

"Thank you, Karin." Stitch started in the sweetest tone of his already adorable voice. "For everything."

"My pleasure, Stitch. Seeing you and Kunimitsu together really turned off my skeptical switch." Karin replied. "This is actually a very good relationship you're in. I envy you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Not many men want to meet me intimately and I just don't care at this point. How did you two do it?"

"Just a feeling of passion came up." Kunimitsu replied with Kwik nodding in agreement with her. "As soon as I heard about Stitch's crush on me, I somehow felt the same way about him in return. It's a long story."

"I understand." Karin started looking really ashamed and Stitch patted her on the knee for support.

"It's okay, Karin. You'll find a boyfriend someday." Stitch encouraged. Karin smiled.

"Thanks, Stitch. Just for that, I have a proposition for you."

"Ogata. Meega listening."

"That experiment called Link … he is quite adorable."

"Tanka."

"You're welcome. Well, I want that experiment in exchange for… well, maybe… some cash."

"Oooooh, but what about Transformer?"

"Even though he's Kanzuki property, I'm sure he can make good use to somebody."

"Hmmmm…"

Down in Dr. B's lab…

"Transformer can stay here as well?!" Dr. B asked with shock after Karin and Stitch explained. "Why?"

"Kunimitsu suggested that Kwik could use a playmate his size, but Transformer doesn't like to roughhouse." Karin replied. "So, since Transformer can transform humans into their experiment form, Kunimitsu can be transformed in that state so she can be right at Kwik's size to play with him. She wants her… _inner child_… to be back in her spirit in place where the glitch used to be."

"Huh! Well, that's a perfect excuse to keep something that doesn't belong to us officially. I guess Transformer is staying here, too."

"Thank you, Doctor. I knew you would agree. Kwik will be one happy camper."

"Heh, heh… cute as he is, he better be."

Back upstairs…

"Transformer can stay…as long as you take good care of him and treat him with the same amount of respect as you would towards me." Karin concluded to Kunimitsu, who nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Karin." Kunimitsu started. "I'm glad you chose Link, though. He's actually been very obedient since he became good. Even though he was made to _link _people that don't get along together, he changed that to just being a normal alien who came from outer space. Those holes in his antennae are completely gone."

"Wow! Since when?!"

"Since Jumba's e-mail from Stitch's mini database… before the glitch was even thought of. Jumba safely deleted his primary function altogether and he's just an alien now."

"But, he is still one of Jumba's greatest creations, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want to get those bragging rights and share them."

"You already did."

"…oh, yeah. From making… Transformer…"

"Yeah…"

"…okay. Well, anyway! I better get home and Stitch, you do the same."

"Okeetaka!" Stitch replied before he jumped inside the box and closed it, having Kwik tape it up for him. Karin tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy. She whistled for Transformer and he immediately approached the box and carried it to the taxi that was already parked and ready to go. Karin walked up to Kunimitsu and gave her the most passionate hug of appreciation and tears of happiness leaked out of both of the ladies.

"Thank you so much, Karin…" Kunimitsu said. "…for everything you done for me. I hope you'll visit me again someday."

"You are very welcome, Kunimitsu." Karin replied. "I will visit you again. I promise. Take good care of Transformer for me and call me up on his status every now and then."

"Consider it done, Miss Karin." They both ended the hug immediately after that was said and Karin gave the kunoichi a quick pat on the shoulder before she turned and walked out towards the taxi, got in, and waved one more goodbye to Kunimitsu, who waved back right before the yellow car drove off. Transformer watched from outside and he made the biggest smile of appreciation since he was created. Kunimitsu and Kwik made the same smile, hoping that something like a glitch will never happen again.

Two hours later, at the Tokyo International Airport…

"When do want to start the trade?" Karin asked Stitch, who was actually out of the box, sitting on top of it after he taped it back up again.

"Before meega answers that, how much are you gonna give me?" Stitch asked with suspicion. Karin chuckled.

"I never told you, didn't I?"

"Naga."

"Well, the price for Link is seven hundred and eighty million dollars… take it or leave it."

"Oooooooooh!! That's a lot of money for one of my cousins… and we sure do need it."

"Uh-huh. So, what do ya say? Do we have a bargain?"

"Ih." Stitch and Karin shook hands in agreement immediately after that was said. "Can you write the check now and then, I can get Link delivered to you in a couple of days?"

"Sure." Karin pulled out her checkbook and started writing the check as she continued. "Why do you say that you really need this money?"

"Well, Nani's on a tight budget with her new job wages and having to pay bills for meega's damages almost every week."

"Oh, I see. You are the main cause of all those bills because of your destructive ways, correct?"

"Ih, but meega can't help it. I may be nice now, but I have some functions meega just can't get rid of or control."

"I think I can help you there. What causes your destruction?"

"The stress of having to capture cousins with Lilo. They give me hard times when they are bad bastards."

"Heh, heh! Well, instead of breaking practically everything you touch, try using the power of meditation. Kunimitsu does it and it really helps her through her troubles with Yoshimitsu."

"Really?"

"Yes. Meditation is the ultimate stress reliever… next to sipping green tea under a tree and listening to relaxing music, like jazz or classical."

"Ohhh, okay. Meega will keep that in mind. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Karin gently tore out the perfectly written check and handed it to Stitch. "Here you go. Seven hundred and eighty million dollars just for your ohana. Use it well."

"Meega promise. I'll be sure to deliver Link to you as soon as meega can. I'll just have to ask Jumba first."

"Okay… oh! By the way, I'll be at the Street Fighter HQ in Beijing, China. That's where you can deliver Link when you're ready."

"Ogata."

"Flight 593 to Kauai, Hawaii departing in ten minutes." The PA announced all over the terminal. That was Stitch's cue to pack it up.

"OH! Meega's flight!!" Stitch exclaimed before he picked up the box. He used one of his extra hands to stuff the check in his fur pocket before he walked off with the box in his main paws. Karin waved goodbye to the little blue experiment she respected so much before she gathered her belongings and headed for her plane to Beijing.

Five hours later, at the Beijing Airport Terminal…

Karin just walked out of her plane and inside the terminal. She smiled when she already saw Chun-Li, Sakura, and Rainbow Mika standing outside near a limo.

"Hey, girls." Karin greeted as she approached them.

"Hey, Karin." Sakura greeted in return. "How was Hawaii?"

"It was just out of this world."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when we get to the headquarters. I have so much to tell you all. I've had one hell of an adventure!"

"We can tell." Chun-Li agreed. "We watched your battle with Kunimitsu as a monster. That was epic."

"Thanks. It was a worldwide showing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Rainbow Mika replied. "It was so breathtaking. I guess fighting Blanka warmed you up a little."

"Yeah, I guess… but there's much more I have to tell you… other than that fight."

Meanwhile, in Hawaii, at Lilo's…

"I'm so glad you're back home, Stitch." Lilo said as she saw her best friend just walking in. "Where are your cousins?"

"Back to their one true places." Stitch replied. "But, Kwik is staying with Kuni."

"Awww, she likes him that much, huh?"

"Ih. She said that Kwik puts a smile on her face and, with Transformer with them, they can play together because he can transform Kuni into an experiment for a while."

"Awwww. That's so sweet of her. At this point, her role of being a ninja will just be a thing of the past."

"Ih."

"Ah, 626!" Jumba greeted as he just came in the house from the back door. "You are home at last. That battle with Karin and Kunimitsu was just riveting. You hung in there like solider!"

"Thanks, Jumba."

"I… uh… heh, heh, heh… well, _we _saw that kiss with you and Kunimitsu. I had to cover little girl's eyes because of how comfortable you were, if you catch my drift."

"Ohhh, you saw that, huh?"

"Yes."

"All that moaning and groaning I heard was enough for me." Lilo muttered. "I didn't need to see it."

"Hee, hee." Stitch giggled. "Yeah, well… we did have sex again afterwards, but we let Karin watch us this time."

"Whoa!"

"Why?" Jumba asked with wonder.

"Meega felt she deserved it… for all of her effort she put into getting rid of the glitch."

"Good, good."

"Oh… and in exchange, she gave me this." Stitch pulled out the pricey check from his pocket and handed it to Jumba. "Karin wants Link."

"By giving us this much money?!"

"What?! How much is on it?!" Lilo asked as she took the check and gasped. "SEVEN HUNDRED AND EIGHTY MILLION DOLLARS!!!! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!!"

"Miss Karin is generous. I like that. You say she wants 251, yes?"

"She wants to _buy _him from us with that check." Stitch replied. Jumba stroked his chin in deep thought. "She likes him more than Kwik."

"I see… but, she's not keeping Transformer, though?"

"Remember what I said about Transformer staying with Kuni?"

"Oh, yeah… sorry. The money messed with my evil genius brain."

"Sure…"

"Anyway, I will allow Miss Karin to keep Link. He's useless to me now anyway. I was about to dehydrate him, but this is much better and more lifesaving. You may deliver him to her whenever you are ready, 626."

"Thanks, Jumba." Stitch gave his creator a quick appreciative hug before he headed out to the lab to pick up Link and deliver him to Karin. While he was gone, Nani just came home from work and noticed the check in Lilo's hand.

"Lilo? What's that you got there?" Nani asked. Lilo smiled as she heard her voice and turned towards her.

"Nani, our money troubles are over. Check this out." Lilo replied before she handed her older sister the check. Nani read it carefully and nearly fainted when she saw the price. "Amazing, huh? Karin gave it to us. We have enough money to last us forever!"

"You're right, Lilo." Nani agreed. "I'll go and cash this check right now." Nani left right after that.

Meanwhile, in Jumba's ship…

Stitch came in with an empty box with holes in it and approached Melty, Link, Kixx, Spooky, and Dupe.

"Link, when did Spooky, Kixx, and Dupe get here?" Stitch dared to ask.

"Meega don't know." Link replied in a cuter tone of Stitch's voice, which shocked the blue alien.

"Gaba? Your voice! What happened to it? It was just like Reuben's a few months ago!"

"Ever since he finally found out that his function of linking people that don't get along together was deleted by Jumba," Melty started. "Link was feeling a little depressed about it, so he decided to also allow Jumba to change his voice to a more alien-like tone… forever."

"Ohhhhh. Well, that's good. Karin bought him from us with a seven hundred and eighty million dollar check."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kixx, Melty, and Spooky exclaimed with shock. Dupe and Link were just speechless. Stitch nodded.

"Yeah. She really wants to keep you, cousin Link. She really likes you."

"Oooooh, ogata." Link agreed. "Meega like her, too."

"Great. Get in the box. You're going to her right now."

"YAAAY!!"

Later, at the Street Fighter HQ in Beijing…

"…and that's pretty much all that happened." Karin concluded as she just finished her entire experience with Kunimitsu, Stitch, and his cousins. "Overall, this adventure was worth keeping forever in my memories. I'll never forget it all. Never!"

"Wow." Ryu commented. "At this rate, I'm actually envious. I thought you didn't believe in alien activity."

"First of all, I would appreciate it if you don't call them 'aliens'. I prefer to call them extraterrestrials or experiments. They are much too smart and too complex to be called 'aliens'. Second, I didn't believe them at first, but after encountering Stitch and most of his experiment cousins, I figured that I should believe that extraterrestrials can live peacefully with us humans on Earth. They're just special."

"And we all know why they are special. That's well-enough said, Karin."

"Thank you. Right now, I'm waiting for a very important package. So, let me check the mail… alone… for the next few weeks."

"Okay." Ken replied. "I hope the package isn't what I think it is."

"What? An 'alien'?"

"Well… yeah."

"Don't test me, Ken. You mustn't underestimate those marvelous experiments. They can help us with so much more than just educating us about other planets."

"Humph!"

"Everyone!" Guy interrupted. "Listen to Karin. She values these special creatures to be in sync with us as if they were new citizens of our planet Earth. Let's give them a chance and see if the package is worth sending back… which I know it won't."

"Thanks. Just wait until my package gets here. You all will be speechless."

"We'll see." Ryu protested.

And so they did… and they also hoped that a new light will shed upon these street fighters. As for Kunimitsu, Kwik, and the other Tekken fighters, they enjoyed themselves with a celebration party. Everyone was having a great time and they even invited the Soul Caliburs to join the party. Kunimitsu was in her experiment form, which was just about the same a Kunixx, except she was more feminine and she was absent of the extendable blades in the wrists. She played with Kwik and Lizardman as if they were kids. Yoshimitsu watched this from afar with Jun and Jin with a smile on his face.

"Kunimitsu's inner child, huh?" Jin asked with sarcasm. "I expected her to be a little wilder than that."

"No." Yoshimitsu protested. "Kunimitsu was mature, but she was still a little kid at heart sometimes. I envy her."

"Sure, you do."

"Heh, heh… that explains her jealousy towards me, too."

"Exactly!" Jun agreed in realization. "I was just about to say that."

"I'm glad the glitch is gone. All that hatred… all that evil… all that jealously… gone… forever. Kwik should be her guardian angel from this day forward."

Back in Hawaii…

It was near bedtime by the time he got back from delivering Link to the airport so he could be delivered to Karin. Before he headed for him and Lilo's room, he headed for Jumba's ship. When he got inside, he walked up to the computer and searched up a special dating service on the Intergalactic Web. He clicked on the first website's link and it led him to the Whyte Dragon Dating Phone Services Website. He smiled as he typed in Karin's name in the information box and pressed the enter key. Ten seconds later, many male matches were available for Karin Kanzuki and Stitch scanned all over for the right man for her. He found one in particular and read his personal information. Here's what it said:

Name: Derryk Jaymes Williams

Age: 21

Nationality: African American/Japanese

Height: 7' 0"

Weight: 325 lbs

Zodiac: Capricorn

Occupation(s): Storage manager/extraterrestrial scientist

Father: Vancogh Kyle Williams

Mother: Karolyn Ziiva Williams (deceased)

Siblings: None

Education: Blue Eagle High School Advanced Diploma/University of Hawaii Bachelor's Degree in Zoology and Sciences

Personality Traits:

Outgoing

Active

Diesel Muscles

Loves children

Loves animals

Loves the elderly

Karin Kanzuki's biggest fan

Passionate

Gentle

Caring

Can be aggressive at times

Hates prejudice and racism

Christian

Hardworking

Self-disciplined

Respects everyone around him unless otherwise

"OOOOOOooooooh!" Stitch exclaimed after he finished reading. "He's Karin's biggest fan! Bootifa! Better send this to her cell phone!" Stitch selected the link to e-mail this information about Derryk to Karin's cell and typed in all of the information before pressing the send button and it was sent successfully. Stitch clasped his hands together in prayer as he said: "I hope this will help her get a great relationship. Meega really wants her to have the same passion as meega and Kuni did."

A few minutes later…

Stitch just got in his bed and, just before he fell asleep, he checked under his mattress and saw that all of his sketches of Kunimitsu were still under there, including the nude sketch. He nodded with satisfaction before he finally fell asleep. He never had to worry anymore. He's more concerned about Karin and her desperate struggle to being attractive, but having no man approach her personally.

Overall, Karin, Kunimitsu, and Stitch each have what they always wanted:

Tranquility and serenity

THE END

(I hope you all enjoyed this epic sequel. I know I said this before, but adding Karin into the story was the best idea ever! I don't need to explain how. You already read it. Anyway, there will be another sequel to this, but it's aimed on the Street Fighters this time… well, most of the story will be based on them… because Kunimitsu will still be there… I think. Anyway, hope you all look forward to it. The summary for this sequel is in my profile. Check it out… and please review. Thanx! See ya'll lata!!)


End file.
